Of Love and Loyalties
by Nimueh123
Summary: Merlin is forced by a mysterious woman to leave Camelot. Little does he know that his own world and heart will be turned upside down by the unfolding events. And Morgana's appearance does not help matters either! This is set post reveal. Some whump, some BAMF, Some romance. A lot of angst. T rated just to make sure. No slash!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems. But I am referring to my previous story a couple of times at the beginning. **

**This is all about Merlin. I thought that he highly deserved some kind of romantic involvement. Whether it turns out for the better or the worse remains to be seen! **

**T-rated (just to make sure) for a slightly more detailed romantic scene (nothing outrageous!) and some more graphic whump towards the end of the story (nothing really horrendous!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_This was it_. The citadel of Camelot. The young woman standing on a small clearing overlooking the castle seemed forlorn in thought. For days she had been anticipating her arrival, but now, that she was here, it was almost overwhelming. She knew too well what the task ahead involved and that she would have to risk everything. But so much depended on it.

She was staring at the citadel, steely determination glowing behind her grey eyes. The muscles around her chin tensed slightly as she considered her plan for the hundredth time. Then her gaze suddenly hardened pushing away any niggling thoughts of hesitation or fear. _There is no going back now_.

oooooooooo

It was a beautiful spring morning in Camelot. After the harsh winter the air had finally turned mild again and life had started to return to nature. Tiny buds of green had started to appear on the trees in the woods around the castle, flowers had started to blossom turning the meadows into shades of white and purple and the slight hum of insects busying themselves through the grasses could be heard again.

'This must be the best time of the year' Merlin thought as he looked out of the window of his chamber noting all the changes springtime had brought. Feeling the pulse of nature beating stronger again was just pure joy and it resonated within every fibre of his body. He took a deep breath of the sweet air and wished that he could have ventured out into the forest.

With a sigh he relented that this would have to wait. His position of Court Sorcerer unfortunately required him to be part of the welcoming party when guests arrived in Camelot. Merlin hated these occasions dearly, as he always felt slightly out of place, not knowing what to say and what to do. But Arthur had insisted on it. He had made a lot of effort over the last year to make sure that every single visitor got to meet him and was told of his many achievements.

Although Merlin deeply appreciated what Arthur had been doing for him and for magic since the day they had returned from their fateful meeting with the disir, he sometimes wished that he could blend more into the background, as he had done for so many years.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. 'Sire!' Theo, one of the younger servants had entered the room. 'Your presence is requested in the big hall'. With another sigh Merlin turned away from the window and crossed his rather untidy chambers to do his duty. On the way out he made a mental note that it was definitely time to return all the books he was using for his studies and that were lying scattered on the floor back to their proper places on the shelves and sort out the papers that were piling up in various parts of the room.

oooooooooo

'Lady Ariana of Camarthen' The court stood in honour of their noble guest as the young princess approached the king and the queen at the end of the hall. Camarthen was one of the lesser known kingdoms in the far southwest of Camelot and hence a certain air of curiosity filled the room. As the young woman passed gracefully, barely audible gasps of amazement followed her and many a young courtier pleasantly blushed at her sight.

Ariana was of slight build and of medium height. Waves of black silky hair cascaded over her shoulders and framed her delicate soft features. It was beyond doubt that she was one of the most beautiful women who had ever graced Camelot with her presence, even rivalling the queen's own fairness. Her most outstanding feature though had to be her eyes. Not many people had ever been blessed with such an unusual shade of grey.

She was followed closely by two knights. One, even taller and more muscular than Percival, looked fierce and carried the scars of previous battles with obvious pride. The other, the look of a warrior by default, walked with the air of man totally at ease with himself and ready to face anything that would come his way.

'Lady Ariana! We are pleased to welcome you in Camelot.' Arthur bowed gallantly and kissed her outstretched hand.

'The pleasure is mine' replied Ariana courteously. 'I am looking forward to discussing the trading arrangements between our kingdoms. It has been long overdue.'

'It has indeed. ' Arthur agreed.

'Reports have reached me in recent weeks that there has been some kind of unrest in your lands recently?' He enquired politely, wondering if this could be another reason for her visit.

A slight shadow moving over Ariana's face went unnoticed as she answered lightly. 'No, Sire. You must have been misinformed. Carmathen has been been blessed with peace and prosperity for many months.'

'I am glad to hear it.' answered Arthur. 'And who are your companions, if I may ask?'

'Sir Cynric' she introduced the taller knight. 'One of my strongest warriors, and Sir Balin, my most trusted advisor'.

'Welcome sir knights. I hope you will find your stay in Camelot rewarding.'

The knight nodded their heads in appreciation.

'It is lovely to meet you at last, milady' Ariana addressed Guinevere. 'There are more tales about the queen of Camelot than any other lady in the realm.'

Gwen smiled warmly at the young princess. 'I am not sure if they are all true! However, we do not want to keep you any longer with pleasantries. You had a long journey and will welcome some rest.' Gwen was about to call a servant for this purpose when Arthur cleared his throat silently drawing their attention.

'Before you go, Lady Ariana, I would like you to meet the Court Sorcerer.'

Ariana turned slowly to face Merlin. _This was the moment she had been most worried about._ _Stay calm. _Her inner voice pushed her fears away and replied politely: 'Merlin, isn't it?' She scanned his face but avoided a direct look into his eyes. 'Your fame precedes you. I am intrigued to hear one of your adventures from your own lips.' She gave a faint smile but it did not reach her eyes. She was too busy concentrating on shielding her mind.

As soon as the princess had turned around to him Merlin had felt something strange. Was it her beauty that dazzled him so much? No, he was not exactly prone to fall for things like that. Women had never been much on his mind since Freya. Her image was still firmly lodged in his heart and he often thought of her fondly. Yes, he had seen many a pretty face amongst the ladies of Camelot and there had been one or two who had quite clearly indicated an interest in knowing him. But there had been too much on his mind since magic had been legalized in Camelot. He had worked endless hours and days to help set up the new laws and treaties and he had never felt the need for female companionship.

Merlin searched Ariana's face …. in vain. It was like a closed book. Still, there was that feeling. It was …Merlin tried to formulate it …..a feeling that something was not right. That there was more to her than it appeared. He had tried to catch her gaze but it was clear that she avoided him. And when she looked straight past him with that empty smile, he was certain that she was hiding something.

_Strange. I will have to keep an eye on you._ He thought, but at the same time he could not help notice in the back of his mind that his heart was beating slightly faster than before.

oooooooooo

The evening feast provided the usual luxuries of the royal court. The food was plentiful and rich and the entertainment well received. Lady Ariana was seated between Arthur and Guinevere conversing with one or the other as the evening went along.

As his position required Merlin sat at Arthur's right hand side. Gone were the days where he had been the one serving and attending at the royal table. He was watching Ariana's every move. She seemed perfectly charming talking politics with Arthur and discussing more womanly topics with Gwen. They were all at ease, smiling and enjoying themselves. Merlin started wondering whether he had been too sensitive in the hall earlier that day. There was nothing, absolutely nothing that would have given cause to doubt the princess.

Merlin scrutinized her secretly. She oozed nobility in the best sense of the word. Her conversation showed that she had been properly educated and her astuteness and clear views on the politics of the kingdoms proved her a woman of intelligence and prowess. Her movements were poised and measured and the way she held herself showed that she had been brought up by the strict rules of a royal household. If anything Merlin thought that she was almost too composed. _It is as if she is wearing a mask. She does not show her real self. _ Merlin contemplated. Then she suddenly smiled at something Gwen had said. This time she really smiled, opening up slightly for just a second and it was not like that smile she had given him when they were first introduced. Her face lit up and her grey eyes radiated warmth for that instant. _Why does she look vulnerable like this? _ She really was a puzzle. Merlin was totally lost in thought and almost jumped when Cynric and Balin approached him.

'Merlin! we were ….'

Ariana's knights had spent most of the evening in the company of Percival and Gwaine and when Merlin noticed that his friends were grinning broadly at him from across the room he knew immediately what the two visitors were looking for. _Here we go again…_

Merlin smiled at them . 'What would you like to know?'

When the music started up, it was up to the king and the queen to open the dancing for the night. Cynric and Blain drew Merlin's attention completely wanting to hear his account of a tale that they had heard. As the warlock was telling how exactly they had beaten an army of skeletons he thought that he heard the whisper of a voice in the back of his mind. _The right moment is now_. And it sounded suspiciously like Ariana's. However, the knights were already asking the next question.

There was a lot of hustle and bustle about the hall with everyone busy, dancing, talking and laughing. In this unobserved moment, Ariana opened the ring on her finger to reveal a concealed compartment and with a flick of the hand she poured a brightly red powder into Gwen's wine.

* * *

**I would love to know what you think. Any suggestions, ideas? Let me know! I really appreciate your comments! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems. But I am referring to my previous story a couple of times at the beginning. **

**This is all about Merlin. I thought that he highly deserved some kind of romantic involvement. Whether it turns out for the better or the worse remains to be seen! **

**T-rated (just to make sure) for a slightly more detailed romantic scene (nothing outrageous!) and some more graphic whump towards the end of the story (nothing really horrendous!)**

* * *

To his own surprise Arthur woke up early the following morning. For a short moment he recapped the previous night. Lady Ariana was quite a formidable woman for someone so young. She seemed to have enjoyed the evening and he hoped that this might affect a favourable outcome on their talks later that day.

He yawned and stretched a little turning over to see Gwen still fast asleep. He knew it would not be too long before his manservant, a young man called Orlon, would knock at the door to announce that breakfast was on its way. Arthur gave a quiet snort. Although he would have never admitted it, he missed the days when Merlin had still been his servant. With a grin he remembered the many occasions when Merlin had tried to wake him in the most unusual, if not to say the most disrespectful, ways.

Merlin. In many ways the last year had been a revelation for Arthur. When it came to Merlin and magic. How much his friend had changed in the last few months. He laughed more and he opened up to him in a way he had never done before. They had talked a lot and Merlin had shared his feelings and trusted Arthur with some of his most personal moments. Freya. Balinor. Yes, he had got to know a completely new, more personal side of Merlin. And the more he had found out, the more he appreciated his friend for the person he was.

And then of course Merlin had proven his worth in the court, too. His wisdom had been an invaluable asset to the court and he gave his opinion in the council with an authority that had belied his youth. Although the warlock never pushed the point, he quietly exuded power and a quick word or a glance had often settled a discussion for the better. Arthur felt lucky indeed to have a friend who was not only fiercely loyal to him and Camelot, but who used his power with humility and for the benefit of everyone

Arthur turned round again and this time something startled him. Gwen still had not moved. This was not like her at all. Even as a queen she had never broken the habit of rising early and it was usually her who woke him in the morning.

'Gwen?' Arthur grasped her shoulder squeezing it gently.

There was no response. 'Gwen!' Arthur repeated it louder, his heart starting to beat noticeably faster.

He turned her round to face him and immediately knew that something was wrong. Very wrong. _Gwen! _His heart stopped for at least two heartbeats and he felt the blood draining out of his face. Panic paralyzed every thought and every movement for an instant. Complete and utter disbelief mingled with the realization that something truly awful had happened.

Gwen's face was ashen, dark shadow circled her eyes and she felt as cold as death. She looked as good as dead. 'Gwen!' Arthur shouted at her now, shaking her by the shoulders, hoping she might open her eyes, hoping this might be all just a bead dream. Desperation turned to utter despair when her eyes remained firmly closed.

oooooooooo

Merlin was the first to arrive in Arthur's chambers. He had more or less sprinted down the corridors after one of the guards had come to fetch him.

'Merlin…..' Arthur could hardly breathe for the fear that had gripped him. _Guinevere!_ _What had happened?_ This had struck like lightning out of nowhere.

Merlin bent over Gwen to check on her breathing and her pulse. 'She is alive, Arthur.' Arthur lifted his desperate eyes. Hoping.

Merlin put his hand on Gwen's chest letting his mind extend past the tips of his fingers and concentrated. 'Poison, I think.' He confirmed what Arthur had feared to hear. 'And…' Merlin visibly hesitated.

'Yes…?' Arthur pressed him to continue.

Merlin found it hard to voice what he knew to be right. He was anxious what Arthur's reaction might be. 'Not just poison… but poison, made of magic' He whispered and there was guilt in his voice.

Arthur's mind was racing and rage surged through him. _Magic. Yet again_. So many people he had loved had been taken from him by magic, one way or another: His mother, father and …Morgana.. But…. Gwen. _No!_ He looked at the lifeless body of his beloved wife and he could feel his temples pulsating with anger. _Damn magic_! _What on earth could Gwen have done to deserve this? She is the kindest woman I know. _ His fists clenched at his side. _Magic!_ The old hatred welled up in his heart for just a split second. _Destructive and ev…._Arthur virtually stopped in mid thought when he suddenly became conscious of Merlin watching him intently.

Their eyes locked and Arthur realized that his friend had followed exactly what had been going on in his mind.

'I am sorry, Merlin.' Arthur muttered, his fury deflating as quickly as it had risen and shame took its place. He sighed in acknowledgment that he knew better than to judge magic as he used to. But he felt so desperate, so helpless and so furious that there was nothing he could do for her.

Pain marred Merlin's deep blue eyes, and guilt. Arthur had suffered so much at the hands of sorcerers who had abused magic for evil. But Gwen! It was unthinkable. Merlin put his arm on the king's shoulder. He understood Arthur's outburst. If he was honest he did not feel that different.

'It is I who is sorry.' He swallowed hard. 'This is not what magic should do.' Intense disgust filled him each time when he saw how magic was corrupted and used to hurt people. It made him very angry. 'We will get to the bottom of this.' His voice crackled with emotion when he offered Arthur his arm as the knights often did. And he swore to himself that he would do anything to restore the queen to his king.

Arthur took his arm with a firm grip, gratitude in his voice. 'Thank you, my friend.'

oooooooooo

Gwen had been brought to her own chambers and she was now resting on her bed. Completely still. Hardly breathing. Just hanging on.

Gaius who had now reached them could all but confirm what Merlin had already established. 'This has signs of the Old Religion written all over it.' he added.

'Do you think you can find a cure?' Arthur looked hopefully from the court physician to the court sorcerer. Surely there was something they could come up with…

'We can only find an antidote if we know what properties the poison had she was given' Gaius concluded sadly. 'We need to find out exactly which poison it was. Without that…..' His voice trailed off.

'Not even with….magic?' Arthur's voice was asking for reassurance. Some kind of straw he could cling to. Something to give him belief that there was a way, some way to help her, but when he looked up to Merlin, he found him shaking his head in sorrow. Arthur's insides clenched tight. It was beyond comprehension that Gwen should be taken from him, like this. The whole situation was completely incomprehensible. It simply could not be true. Arthur needed all his strength to keep his emotions under control. 'Do everything you can.' he finally said, trying to be brave and face the truth that nothing more could be done for Gwen at this moment.

Then his thoughts shifted in a flash. _Who…. would have done a thing like this? _Gwen was well loved by the people of Camelot as they saw her as one of their own. Her kindness and good nature were talked about even beyond the borders of the was no one in Camelot, he could not imagine it, who bore a grudge against her. Yes, who would do a thing like that?

oooooooooo

Ariana had also woken early after a restless night and dressed before her servant had brought breakfast. _Merlin_. She had heard so much about him. Meeting him could have been her undoing. But she had managed to close her mind to him_…..yet, I did feel that searching gaze…._

_Funny, he does not look like an all powerful warlock._ She had watched him during the banquet the previous night when he had talked to her knights. He was tall and gangly, even a bit clumsy at times. Yes, she had to admit that, in his own way, he was …..handsome …..although his unruly hair and slightly careless clothing did not really befit someone of such a high stature. She almost smiled. Still, there was an air of authority about him and power. Yes, _I did feel his power when he was close. Emrys._ For a split second regret took a hold of her, regret of what she was about to do. But she could not afford to dwell on thoughts like that, so she pushed it away quickly. And the sudden pressure of the ring on her finger squeezing so tight that it stopped the blood flow reminded her why she was here.

She had been waiting for the commotion that was surely to follow the discovery of Gwen's predicament and when it came she steeled herself for her next action. 'Please send this message to the king.' She asked the servant as she left her room.

oooooooooo

'Lady Ariana.' Arthur welcomed the princess in the Council Chambers. She had asked to see him and also requested Merlin's presence for some odd reason. They were both sitting at the big table and Arthur indicated her to take a seat.

'I am sorry we will have to cancel today's ….'

Ariana stopped him in mid sentence and came straight to the point. 'I am here about the queen.'

Arthur's eyes widened. Merlin took an audible breath, a funny feeling spreading through his stomach. Why did he feel the strong urge to stop time there and then?

'Say what you have to.' Arthur was no sure what to expect.

'The queen has been poisoned.' Ariana stated it without displaying any emotion.

'She is in a state of suspended death and will not recover unless she is given the exact antidote.' Both Arthur and Merlin stared at her in disbelief. How could it be that this young woman ….?

'You will get the antidote as soon as you fulfil the conditions I am going to lay out to you.'

Arthur had his sword at her throat before he knew it. 'Traitor!' he shouted enraged. All the frustration of not being able to help Gwen, his anger about his own helplessness and his fury about the audacity to poison the Gwen under his nose exploded in at that moment. How dare she abuse his hospitality like this? And thank him for an outstretched arm of friendship with treachery and deception?

'Arthur!' Merlin had jumped up and put his arm on Arthur's.

Ariana gave a tiny smirk. 'You should listen to your Court Sorcerer.' She said and pushed the sword aside assumingly unimpressed. 'Your sword will do no good now, Arthur Pendragon. If I am harmed in any way, the queen will die immediately.'

Arthur removed his sword slowly staring at Ariana intently. Merlin studied her face as he had done the previous night. She looked pale, and there were dark circles around her eyes, as if she had spent most of the night awake. However, there was no sign of weakness about her. She knew exactly what she wanted and she was in no way afraid of either of them.

'Gaius and I will find a cure ourselves.' He proclaimed trying to sound more confident that he felt. 'We have done so before on many occasions.'

Ariana fully looked at him for the first time and Merlin's insides clenched into a tight ball. _Had he really seen something vulnerable in that woman when she had smiled last night?_ There was an icy void in her eyes that Merlin could not explain, but he was sure that whatever she was going to say next was not for the better.

'Unfortunately you will not have any time to spend on this task.' Her sarcastic words were so cold he felt a chill running down his spine.

'What do you want of us?' Arthur demanded.

'It is only Merlin I require.' She answered taking him by surprise.

'You will come with me to Camarthen, willingly and without raising any suspicion.'

'And then?' Merlin asked curiously.

'If you do as I ask once we are there, you will get the antidote to save the queen'

Merlin was stunned. _This is rather cryptic_. He thought sarcastically. _She does not even tell me what she expects me to do! She is not really expecting me to fall for that!_

'Gaius will find a cure. He is extremely knowledgeable in these matters.' Merlin tried to dissuade her yet again.

'That may be so, but then…. he might not. The power of the magic woven into the poison is very strong and of the Old Religion. And by the time he finds it, it might well be too late.' She hesitated, but then continued.

'I see the life of your queen is not enough for you to make a decision.' Merlin felt anger welling up inside him. Gwen was one of his dearest friends and he would give his life for her. How could she belittle him like that? There was nothing more important to him than the people in Camelot who had made him feel at home here and appreciated.

'To make your choice easier I have brought you this. ' And as she said it, she pulled out a pendant.

Merlin recognized it immediately. It was the most precious possession his mother had ever owned. Balinor had given it to her before he had left. _Hunith._ 'Mother….' Merlin's voice faltered as his heart almost stopped.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. I would love to know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems. But I am referring to my previous story a couple of times at the beginning. **

**This is all about Merlin. I thought that he highly deserved some kind of romantic involvement. Whether it turns out for the better or the worse remains to be seen! **

**T-rated (just to make sure) for a couple of slightly more detailed romantic scenes (nothing outrageous!) and some more graphic whump in the second half of the story.**

Now that the scene is set, Merlin and Ariana have to get to know each other!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'Sire, the horses are ready.' Theo had prepared everything Merlin would need for a long journey: water skins, woolen blankets, a bed roll, a good supply of herbs and many other items his master liked to take with him. On any other day the warlock would have made a joke about how efficient the young man had been, something he had never quite achieved to the same level when he had served Arthur. But his heart was too heavy and his mind too occupied to really notice these things that morning. The conversation with Ariana prayed heavily on his mind. It seemed a lifetime away although it had only taken place earlier that day.

oooooooooo

'What …have you done to her?' Merlin pushed the words out with a force that betrayed his inner turmoil when he recognized the pendant. His mother was not a young woman and he did not dare to think what had been happened to her ….just for his sake. Where had they taken her? Had they hurt her? When had all this happened? Merlin's mind was going into overload. It had been heart-breaking enough to have his father die for him, he could not face losing his mother like this, too.

'She has not been harmed. ' Said Ariana at that moment. 'She is treated well and that will remain that way, if you do as I demand.'

'What is it you want of me?' Merlin pushed out between his teeth.

'Have you listened at all?' Ariana replied with a touch of sarcasm. 'I want you and you alone to come with me to Camarthen. And as she said it Merlin seemed to notice a hint of regret cross her face. But it passed so quickly he could not be sure of it.

Ariana's eyes turned dark when she looked at Merlin 'If you do not comply or anything happens to me, Guinevere and Hunith will die.' She added, matter of fact, seemingly completely untouched by the enormity of what she was saying.

_As if she is talking about the payment for some trinket._ 'Be careful you are talking about the queen of Camelot and the mother of the Court Sorcerer here!' Arthur was glowering. He could not believe the nerve of this woman trying to blackmail them. And to force his friend to leave Camelot ….alone and for who knows what purpose! Arthur found it difficult to suppress his anger.

'I will do as you ask.' Merlin replied quietly at that moment.

_He is coming. They will be safe._ Merlin snapped his head up in surprise. He had heard her voice in his mind clearly this time. There was no mistake. But when he looked at her in total surprise, the voice stopped at once, as if she had turned it off. Nothing in her gaze betrayed that anything out of the ordinary just had happened.

'Merlin….' Arthur gasped realizing that now not only Gwen's fate was in serious danger but also that of his best friend.

'Leave us now!' He hissed at Ariana 'before I do something I will regret.'

'We will take our leave in two hours.' The princess commanded on the way out, completely ignoring his threat.

oooooooooo

'You know that this is a trap, don't you? Arthur was agitated. 'You have no idea, where she is leading you. It could be anything, anyone, anywhere…' His voice faltered as he considered the situation. Merlin had agreed to Ariana's terms without knowing what awaited him. And he could not even go with him to make sure he was all right, to protect him with his sword, to stand by him with his friendship.

Of course Arthur was aware that Merlin's power would keep him safe in most situations. But sorcerers still had a human shape, that could be hurt, injured, scared, stabbed, poisoned, tortured, drowned, …..And then there were other people of magic, magical creatures of all sorts,…..maybe even …. He did not even want to finish the thought.

'Arthur !.' Merlin had put his arm on his friend's recognizing that he was beside himself with worry, not only for Gwen's sake but also for his. 'Listen!' Arthur raised his fretting eyes to meet those of his friend.

'You know that this is the only choice I have to save both, Gwen and my mother. Don't you?' Arthur sighed and nodded reluctantly. 'I have to go and do what I can. And trust in my destiny. As you have to trust in yours. Camelot needs you here and so does Gwen.'

Arthur could not deny it. He really had not wanted to hear this nor listen to it. It had been only a year since he had almost lost Merlin at the cave of the disir, and he remembered the torment of that night only too well. As for losing Gwen, … he did not even want to consider it. The one time when he had banished her had been one of the most agonizing times of his life.

Arthur knew he had to let Merlin go because he would have done exactly the same if he had been in his shoes. No matter what awaited him in Camarthen, it was the only way to help their loved ones.

For all our sakes I hope you will return safely, my friend.' He muttered quietly and pulled Merlin quickly into a close embrace, making sure the warlock could not see the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

oooooooooo

They reached the small village of Thorndale in the very southwest of the kingdom after a pacey two hours' ride.

'We are taking a break', ordered Ariana when she got off her horse at the fountain in the middle of the village. It had been a swift ride and the horses needed a drink. She gave Merlin a fleeting glance. She could hardly believe she was riding with him, _Emrys_, at her side. Her mother had told her stories about him when she had been a child. But somehow she had always pictured him as an old man, with a long white beard. Wise and incredibly powerful. This lanky young man who looked rather worn after a sitting on a horse for only a couple of hours did not fit that picture at all. It was hard to believe…. but she knew it to be true. Throughout the last year the story of Arthur and Merlin had travelled around all the kingdoms, near and far. The acceptance of magic in Camelot after so many years had been one of the major topics of conversation in many a royal court.

And it was this man who had made it all happen. She remembered sensing his power when she had stood near him. She had felt awe at it. _I would love to see some of his magic_. As soon as she had thought it, she scolded herself. _Don't be silly! Concentrate on what you have to do_.

She gave him one more look, wondering what was going on inside him. He seemed calm and composed, just a tiny frown on his forehead as he was contemplating something. _He must be worried about his mother_. She felt a stab in her heart. She had caused his pain, so why did she feel the urge to go up to him and offer him some comfort? But as the ring on her hand tightened she stopped herself immediately.

_No! There is no point!_ Those she loved would be saved if he returned with her. That was promised and she believed in it because it gave her the strength and determination to fulfil the task she had been given. For one instant she had been careless today, almost opening her mind to him. This could not happen – once he had access to her thoughts he might find out things she would rather keep to herself. Had he heard her emotional outburst? She could not be sure. But it seemed that she had been successful in eluding him.

oooooooooo

Merlin was glad of the break. Riding as such speed was not something he particularly enjoyed and he was glad he could stretch his limbs for a little while.

His thoughts had been with his mother. _Hunith_. She had always been there for him, no matter what. Had supported him in times of need. Spoken words of encouragement when he had felt low. She had never complained that he hardly ever came to see her, although Ealdor was just a few hours journey away from Camelot. He had always been so busy, so involved in the affairs of his king and his destiny. She had often assured him that she understood why this was so, and that she was incredibly proud of her son. The last time he had seen her was at the ceremony that made him Court Sorcerer. Her eyes had beamed with joy when he had accepted the blue coat as a sign of his new position and she had cried with relief that his time of hiding was over and he was being recognized for who he truly was.

And now – she was held captive somewhere in Camarthen. What if they had tortured her, beaten her….. Merlin could not even think of it. Ariana had said that she was safe, but then… could he really trust anything she was saying?

The princess bewildered him. Outwardly she appeared cold and calculating, not caring what stood in her way to achieve her goal. She had not even blinked an eye condemning two innocent woman to their death. It did not seem to bother her at all what anguish she was inflicting on so many people.

But now, as he stood near the fountain and watched her talking to her knights she seemed a completely different person. She asked Cynric kindly to take her horse and check its hind leg and Balin bowed with a smile on his face when she requested he refill her water skin. There was no doubt she was on very good terms with her men. No, it was more than that. They showed her the same respect and loyalty he had seen in the knights of Camelot when they spoke to Arthur, and like his friend, she treated her men fairly and as equals.

Merlin shook his head. Something did not quite add up here. There was no way she could be the one and at the same time the other. He had come across plenty of deceitful people while he lived at Camelot. Most of them had tried to harm Arthur or the kingdom. So what about her? Was she one of them, too?

Still viewing her from the corner of his eyes he found it hard to believe. _She looks so innocent. _ His common sense laughed at the thought. _Innocent enough to threaten Gwen and Hunith with death…._ _Use your brain, Merlin!_ He could almost hear Arthur willing him to be sensible. Merlin was confused. _Why do I feel that pull towards her when I look at her? It makes no sense at all._

One thing, however, he was certain about: the voice. _ Her_ voice. He had heard it in his mind. He had brushed it aside the first time when it had been a bare whisper during the banquet. But the second time it had been loud and clear. _He is coming. They will be safe. _ Merlin knew that there was only one kind of people able to communicate like that with their minds.

Druids.

* * *

**Druid girls. Merlin does seem to have a liking for them...:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems. But I am referring to my previous story a couple of times at the beginning.**

**Quite a bit in this chapter if from Ariana's point of view. I promise it will get back to Merlin in the next chapter! **

* * *

It was evening when they reached Brineywhistle. This was the last outpost of Arthur's kingdom. After that they had to cross a small part of the Lord Dyfed's lands, before they would get to the border of Camarthen.

'Merlin! Merlin!' A little girl came running up to them as they dismounted their horses outside the local inn.

'Mertyn.' Merlin smiled broadly as he hugged her tightly. 'How have you been?'

'I am all healthy now, Merlin.' She said proudly and added with a sheepish grin 'And it is all thanks to you.'

'We had some help from Gaius, too.' Merlin replied kindly. They had come to the village some months ago to fight the outbreak of black fever. It had been important to stump it out before it reached the citadel and all the people who lived there. Mertyn, the blacksmith's daughter, had been very ill, but with an ingenious potion of Gaius and a little bit of magic from Merlin she had lived, and recovered very well, by the looks of it.

'Can we play that game again?' Her voice was pleading.

'I am sorry.' Merlin put his hand on her head. 'But I am on an important errand and that will have to wait.'

'Promise, next time?' She fluttered her eyelids a little and her eyes were expecting a yes.

Merlin laughed and kissed her cheek. 'I promise', he said and then she ran off.

_His eyes are so alive when he smiles. And full of affection and compassion._ Ariana's stomach had tightened watching them. People just related to him and felt comfortable in his presence and they saw that he cared about them. And that had nothing to do with his magic. _No, it is just him. Being warm and compassionate._

Her gaze fell upon the little girl. Mertyn looked so much like her younger sister when she had been that age. The long flowing hair, the fair complexion and her playful spirit. The way she was trying to get Merlin round to play that game.…. _Catriona_. Her sister. She was waiting in Camarthen, waiting for her to save her from a terrible fate.

She noticed that many more people stopped to speak to Merlin, thanking him for what he had done before. _He is so kind_. Her heart missed a beat. A sad smile appeared on her lips and when the enormity of what might happen in Camarthen hit her, a tiny sigh escaped her mouth. ….. The ring squeezing her finger tighter and tighter and pain spreading through her hand and arm reminded her not to think about these things. _.I have no choice_. 'We'll stay here for the night.' She ordered.

oooooooooo

The evening was warm and mellow, and reminded Merlin of summer. He had left the inn in search of peace and some fresh air before he turned in. As he walked past the stables he got a glance of Ariana. Her long black hair flowed freely over her shoulders and she tenderly stroked her horse, speaking to him quietly. Merlin felt a pull in her direction and he diverted his step.

'Calm, Ragor. Calm.' She was trying to pacify the animal that was whinnying excitedly. He had been given to her by her father and she loved this horse more than any other in the stables of Camarthen.

'What's wrong with him?' Merlin saw her jump.

'His hind leg is not quite right. I am not sure why.'

'Let me see it.' Merlin had been looking after Arthur's horses for years when he had still been his manservant and gained a fair experience in spotting injuries.

He lifted the leg carefully. There was nothing obvious to see. The hoof looked perfectly normal and clear and there were no external cut or wounds. Still the horse was not happy about putting weight on this leg.

'I cannot see anything' Ariana remarked, dumbfounded.

'Merlin gently put his hand on the leg, rubbing it down with the other and suddenly the horse twitched.

'Now, now' He soothed the animal, but the horse danced around nervously.

'Hold him' He asked her and she followed his command without asking any questions. The way he had taken over seemed totally natural. Ariana had no idea why she did not mind it at all.

'There is a splinter lodged into his muscle up here. It is causing him a lot of pain. I will try to get it out.' Merlin felt the offending piece of wood and then his eyes went golden for a second. The splinter shot out, but as it did, the horse reacted to the pain that was shooting through its leg and sent Ariana flying to the ground in full force.

Merlin reacted instinctively and his magic stopped her in mid-air. Another glance towards the horse and Ragor settled. Then he put Ariana down on the ground gently making sure she did not get hurt.

She had been too surprised to speak and finally just managed a meek 'Thank you!' Her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

'It is what I do' Merlin grinned cheekily and readied himself to pull her up from the ground. Just then Cynric knocked him out with the back of his sword.

oooooooooo

The knight had entered the stables just at that minute and seen Merlin bend over Ariana.

No!' he had shouted and reacted as a knight would.

'Ouch!' Merlin woke a minute later feeling the pain of the blow on the back of his head. He rubbed it ferociously.

'What was that for?' He asked indignantly, spotting Cynric who stood there glowering at him.

'You do not touch her. Is that clear?' His growling voice sounded quite upset.

'He could have killed you, Ariana' He exclaimed to the princess after that.

'No Cynric, you are getting this wrong.' Ariana started explaining…. But Cynric was beside himself with worry. 'Don't you forget that he is our prisoner and is not to be trusted….I would be a lot happier if we at least bound him and kept him close at all times.' That was what he obviously intended to do with the rope he held in his hands.

Merlin almost laughed out loud. 'I'd like to see you try.' He muttered and his eyes glowed golden. The rope jumped out of the knight's hands and bound itself tightly round his whole body in an instant, so he could not move an inch. Cynrics' eyes widened in horror and fury. He did not like being made a fool of and Merlin had certainly done that. Not even blinking an eye.

Merlin looked earnestly at the knight.

'I am here to save two people I love. I promised that I would come with you willingly. Even if I do not like it, I will stick to my word because I would do nothing to endanger them.' And there was authority in his voice and honesty.

Ariana had to admit that she almost smiled herself when Merlin had tied up Cynric with a bare flicker of his eyes. Although she had witnessed only a little display of his power she knew enough about him to realize that he was here only because he had chosen to. Well, she had given him reason enough, she thought with a stab in her heart, but if he decided to use their magic on them, there was nothing, absolutely nothing they could do.

His little display of power had brought that closer to home and it was no wonder that a knight like Cynric felt unhappy with this precarious situation. But for some reason she did trust Merlin. She had seen what kind of person he was and she believed his words.

'Let him go!' She ordered Merlin and it came out harsher than she had intended.

Their eyes met and then for an instant, that lasted just for that second too long, they just saw each other, and there was a spark of emotion there that neither of them could fathom and neither wanted to acknowledge.

oooooooooo

They had turned in quite early. There was a long ride ahead of them the following day. Ariana had taken a small room above the kitchen and the three men shared a guest room next to hers. With her mind working overtime Ariana found it hard to fall asleep. She thought of his magic and his eyes. She had almost got lost in them earlier and now she could not get them out of her mind. _Stop it! Stop it!_ She tried to drag her thoughts away again and again, but it was in vain. Merlin's face, his eyes were still there, watching her searchingly.

She was turning and twisting for what seemed to be an eternity. Exhaustion finally won over and she drifted into a dreamless slumber.

A strange smell and anxious voices shouting outside ripped her out of her sleep. Disoriented she tried to get her bearings right. What was that smell?

A fire! She shot up from her bed and threw on her riding gear. Smoke was creeping in through the window. Where were Cynric and Balin? Why had they not called on her? And more to the point… where was Merlin?

* * *

**Did Merlin really keep his word? I wonder. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems. But I am referring to my previous story a couple of times at the beginning.**

As I got ahead of myself at the weekend I decided to post sooner than I thought. There is a lot more drama in this one, setting up a completely new situation in the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Merlin also had trouble falling asleep. He played the events in the stable through his mind again and again. When she had asked or rather ordered him to let Cynric go, Merlin had freed the knight of the rope with a mere wave of his hand. Cynric had given him an annoyed look and left in a rather agitated state.

Left standing there with her alone, Merlin suddenly felt very unsure of what to do. The memory of the glance they had shared was still very present. That look that held so much – amusement how he had tricked Cynric, gratitude for helping her, a tiny bit of awe at seeing his magic and …then, there had been something else. And this something else had quite an effect on him. The palms of his hands had got all clammy and for no apparent reason he felt rather hot under his collar.

Slightly flustered he muttered something like. 'Got to go. Long ride.' and turned towards the gates of the stable, taking a sharp exit.

And then he lay on his bed her grey eyes not letting him go. _What on earth is wrong with me?_ He gave a small moan, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. _She is not worth any thoughts or…. feelings. Forget her!_ And in his head the voice of Arthur tried to beat some common sense into him: _You do not know her. You cannot trust her. You cannot judge what she is really like._ Eventually sleep relieved him from his inner turmoil and he was glad of it.

Merlin had woken when the first wave of smoke had entered the window of their room. It was a smell that had been strongly ingrained in his brain since the days when Kilgarrah had attacked Camelot.

A fire! Cynric and Balin were still sleeping. For a fleeting moment Merlin considered just leaving on his own, but thinking back to Cynric's suspicion the day before he decided to wake them. Apart from that he was sure that their strength and experience would come in handy in a situation like this.

'Sir, knights!' He shouted. 'You are needed!'

Within seconds Balin and Cynric were awake and up. And a couple of second later they all stood down in the square. The heat of the burning building was intense and the villagers were running around in panic. They clearly needed someone to help them organize their efforts. And this is what knights excelled in.

Merlin assessed the situation in one glance and considered his best option. He could not wait much longer as the fire threatened to spread to the next building.

And so he concentrated, he let his magic flow inside him and raised his hand.

oooooooooo

'Cynric! Balin!' When she opened the door she found the room empty.

_Merlin! What if he has gone?_ She had believed his words in the stables. Surely he wouldn't…... _start the fire to get away_? Suspicion born of fear, the fear for her family who depended on her to get Merlin to Camarthen and ensuing panic almost immobilized her. She had to find them, but above all…him.

She rushed down the stairs and charged outside the inn. She needed to take a couple of seconds to take in what unfolded before her eyes.

The blacksmith's house next to the inn was fully ablaze. Scorching, high flames were licking out of all windows and out of the roof. The building was groaning under the fire and seemed on the verge of collapsing completely. Balin and Cynric were helping people to organize buckets of water and sand. But this is not what caught her attention.

Merlin stood in front of the house and he was an awesome sight to behold. His hand was raised to the sky and his eyes flashed golden as he spoke words in the ancient language of the Old Religion. The power emanating from him hit her like a wave of energy. When he lifted his arm further completing the spell a lightning lit the sky. The thunder that followed was so loud that the men and woman who had been trying frantically to fight the fire covered their ears with their hands. They had stopped when the first lightning had lit the square and now they just stood and stared at him. Shock and veneration was written all over their faces.

And then, seemingly out of nowhere, it started to pour. Ariana had never seen rain like this. It was as if the sea was being emptied above the village. There was so much water it was difficult to stand up. The flames were put out by the force of it one by one and before she knew it the fire had disappeared.

'Help! Please help!' The high pitched scream cut through the air. Ariana was the first to react as she had taken only a split second to recognize it as the scream of a child. Mertyn!

Without giving it a second thought Ariana raced into the crumbling building.

oooooooooo

'Mertyn!' Merlin heard the scream a split second after Ariana. He was just about to stretch out his arm to sense where the little girl might be when he saw Ariana rushing into the remains of the blacksmith's house. _What does she think she is doing? Playing the heroine?_ The smoke in the creaking building was incredibly dense and dangerous, and he realized that she had no chance of returning unharmed if she did not get any help.

oooooooooo

'Mertyn! Mertyn!' Ariana called covering her mouth and nose as not to breathe in the fumes that were rising from the smoldering beams of wood. She could not quite make out where she was, the smoke hindering her view.

'Mertyn' She repeated and coughed as her lungs were filling with the poisonous fumes surrounding her. 'Here' came a tiny shaking voice behind her. Ariana stretched out her hands trying to feel her way through the maze of fallen beams and rafters.

'Here' came another sob and this time Ariana's searching hands found the little girl. She grabbed her and pulled her close. 'Keep quiet and follow me. We need to get out of here quickly.' She whispered, as they stumbled along.

The thick smoke surrounded them blocking out any light. Where was the way out? Ariana could not make out a thing that could have given her a pointer where to go. As she turned from left to right and then back again, she realized she had no idea where the way out was. She started to panic. The smoke was threatening to overpower her and Mertyn had started to cough violently.

'Ariana!' Her heart started beating faster, in disbelief. It was Merlin, trying to reach her mind. _He knows!_ She had no time to consider it. Time was running out. '_Ariana! Follow my voice!'_ He commanded calmly. And she did. She listened as he called out to her out again and again, until she had found her way towards the square.

oooooooooo

_She is safe! _A sigh of relief escaped Merlin when he saw Ariana appearing out of the building. She was covered in black soot all over and she was stumbling under the weight of the girl that clung onto her neck. Merlin moved towards her to take the child off her just as Ariana put Mertyn down to send her running to her father.

In that instant a heavy creak came from the building. It seemed to give a last sigh and then it came crashing down behind her. The power of it knocked Ariana off her feet and she was thrown on to a pile of debris on the ground. The metal spike of a pickaxe that was rising from it went straight through her chest as she fell, ripping the flesh of her shoulder to shreds. Before she lost consciousness from the searing pain that shot through her body, she heard Cynric and Balin cry out in horror.

* * *

Well, this will lead on to a whole new ball game in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems. But I am referring to my previous story a couple of times at the beginning.**

This chapter will lead us straight to the heart of the story.

* * *

Balin was suppressing his tears watching Ariana's blood stained body. 'Why would she risk everything now?' He muttered to Cynric who had carried the princess from the square to her bed, putting her down very gently and making sure that he was not causing any further bleeding.

They were both seasoned warriors who understood battle wounds. And this one was serious. The blood loss alone could be fatal, not to mention the fact that wounds like this were susceptible to infection. They were in a little village in the middle of nowhere. There was no physician here to tend to her wounds. Apart from one. It was an uncomfortable thought. Placing trust in someone you held captive.

'Do you think he will help her?' Balin looked up to his taller friend.

Cynric was still reeling from the incident last night. He did not like the odds of it. And he did not trust the sorcerer. Was there any other option though?

oooooooooo

Merlin saw the question coming. Balin had approached him as soon as they had left Ariana.

'She is bleeding heavily, Merlin. She needs a physician … now. Otherwise she will not make it.' Balin was clearly uncomfortable for asking.

Merlin looked at him in a daze. He saw Gwen lying there ashen faced and cold. He saw his mother thrown in a dungeon and scared. He saw Arthur pacing up and down in front of Gwen's bed in desperation. He saw Gaius checking the window again again hoping for his return. This was the reality of the situation she had created He gritted his teeth feeling anger rise in his chest.

Why should he help her? It would be easy to just let her go. She had lost a lot of blood and she would fade pretty quickly without expert help to tend to her wound. Was this not the fate she deserved though? Life for life. No,…her life for two lives!.

_She cannot be all bad if she saves a child she does not even know. _A little voice whispered in the back of his head. Merlin really could not understand why he kept making excuses for her and felt annoyed at himself for being so stupid. Why was there something in him that felt tender when he was watching her? Why did he feel drawn to her as if an unknown force was pushing him? Because it was plain to see what she was. Heartless and cold. Calculating and scheming.

Her body was dirt smeared and she was covered in ash and soot from head to toe. Her chest was drenched in blood and splinters of wood had lodged themselves all over it. The shoulder was a mess of mangled flesh and blood. Her breaths were short and painful, as if she was gasping for air, but not getting any.

At that moment he could not help but just see a woman that had been hurt and was suffering. His instincts were telling him what to do, and being Merlin, he could not betray his most innermost beliefs. And then there was that little devil at the bottom of his heart that he had pushed away again and again, screaming at him: _You cannot let those grey eyes close forever!_

So he had just nodded and got on with the task, aware of Cynric standing by his right hand side watching his every move suspiciously.

The flesh of her shoulder had been ripped into bits by the axe and the bleeding had been heavy. Stemming the blood flow had been his first priority. It was lucky that Theo had been so efficient packing a good range of herbs. He had cleaned the wound as far as possible taking care to remove as much dirt as he could. 'She was very lucky none of her major blood vessels were raptured.' Merlin muttered. Each time he had to move her, little groans of pain escaped her even though she was still unconscious .

'She will heal sooner if I use magic.' Merlin looked up at the knights who had been standing there, uptight and worried.

Balin looked at Cynric who had watched Merlin's every move apprehensively. He had to admit that Merlin had done a good job so far. No, it was better than good. He had patched her shoulder up more expertly than the court physician at Camarthen could have done. But magic! His stomach turned. It meant trusting Merlin on a different level, handing her life over to a sorcerer. He had seen the sheer power of his magic during the fire and it was frightening, but if it meant that she was saved and healed sooner, they would be able to return to their home quicker. he was sure that this was what she would have wanted. He had to take the chance.

He sought Merlin's eyes waiting and looking for his permission to go ahead.

'Do it!' The knight conceded reluctantly.

Merlin put his hands on her shoulder whispering words they could not understand. Healing spells were not Merlin's strength, but this was one that he had used many times and he was confident that it would work. The effect was almost immediate and they gasped in surprise. The wound had mended a little bit and the bleeding had virtually stopped. They looked at Merlin, astonished and somewhat reverent.

'I will not hurt her.' Merlin assured them calmly in a serious voice, and finally, they believed him.

'I will have to stay with her through the night and repeat the treatment regularly.' He said calmly and the knights accepted it without any further question.

On the way out Cynric went up to Merlin and put his arm on the warlock's.

'Thank you' He murmured in a slightly embarrassed tone and then he followed Balin to get some rest.

Merlin settled in the chair next to Ariana's bed and used the same healing spell hour after hour throughout most of the night. He only stopped once he was satisfied that the wound was almost sealed.

oooooooooo

She had been having night mares. Muttering words of fear and anguish.

Merlin searched her dirt smeared face. He had listened to all her outbursts and was sure that she had experienced some kind of trauma. And if he was right, this had not been too long ago. _Maybe, she has been drawn into this without her fault._ He had done it again: defending her actions to himself. He sighed. It seemed his heart simply did not want to take notice of what his head was telling him.

She moved uneasily yet again and sobs started pouring out of her. 'No! I don't want to hurt him! Leave me! Please!'

_Him? Who did she mean? _

_She needs to sleep so she can heal_. Merlin thought. He put his hand gently on her forehead, wiping her brow and quietly whispering some words to calm her. It was not long before she relaxed and her breathing became more even and regular.

Merlin was exhausted, but he could not find relief in sleep. His mind was kept too busy.

That she was a druid was now perfectly clear. When they had removed her jacket the triskelion on the inside of her arm had confirmed it.. A druid princess. He had never thought it possible. Her mother must have been a druid. It was the only way that this made sense. _I wonder if she has magic. _Again that feeling in his gut had taken ahold of him for a second. He let the thought go.

She looked so fragile lying there and her vulnerability was in stark contrast to the role she had played so far. He shook his head slightly. _Something happened, back there in Camarthen. She is still having nightmares about it._ And in some way, whatever it was, it also affected him.

_He is coming. They are safe._ Surely she had meant him at the time? Then his return seemed to secure the safety of someone she held dear_. Maybe her family is in danger. _ By what? Or rather who?

He had noticed the ring on her finger. No, to be exact, he had felt it. It had the power of the Old Religion, the power of dark magic. It made him wonder. There were not too many sorcerers who could wield magic like that. Every fibre of his being knew that whoever expected him in Camarthen did not want him there just for company. It suggested danger, but he would face anything if it meant saving Gwen and Hunith.

All this pointed clearly to the one person. A person who was capable of inflicting the worst nightmares on people and who had plenty of reason to hate him, Arthur, Gwen and Camelot.

Morgana.

* * *

**Well, Merlin did quite well as Sherlock here, but it had to be her, didn't it? :) **

**I am really looking forward to posting the next bit though. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems. But I am referring to my previous story a couple of times at the beginning.**

Ahhh. I really enjoyed writing this. It sets lots of things into motion. It is a slightly shorter chapter, but hopefully the contents make up for that!

* * *

She saw her mother reading from a book. She was smiling at her explaining the old druid legends. 'Who is Emrys?' She heard herself asking. 'He is the wisest and most powerful warlock that will ever walk the earth.' 'Is he really?' 'Yes, my child. That is what the prophecies say. He will be the one to build Albion and make it the greatest place to live in for all people!' Ariana felt herself smiling. It was her favourite story and she never tired of hearing it.

A door flew open and her sister came running in, smiling and jumping up and down with excitement. 'Come on Ariana' Let's go outside and play!' And she grinned at her in anticipation of all the fun they would have. And then the smile froze and her eyes widened in horror and her face turned grey. She grabbed her throat gasping for air.

'There will be no more games today!' The voice was dripping with evil and malice. Catriona's face twisted further. She was not able to breathe any more. She was wheezing and trying call for help. But none came. And the girl collapsed on the floor.

'Stop it!' It was her father's voice. A hysterical laugh was the only answer. 'Stop it! He shouted again, but when he charged up to the hooded figure that was causing his daughter so much pain he was stopped short in his step and thrown to the ground by an invisible force. 'Do you think you can command me, you worthless worm?' And then her father's legs just seemed to snap and he lay twitching on the floor in agony.

A piercing scream woke Ariana up. It was her own.

oooooooooo

Someone was screaming and instinctively Merlin shot out of the chair, his eyes glowing. He instinctively stretched his arm out towards Ariana in protection.

Her eyes were wide, pictures of her nightmare still vivid on her mind. And now this sorcerer was trying to kill her. She screamed again, completely terrified at his sight.

'You are safe. Ariana. Nobody is going to harm you.' Merlin tried to soothe her.

Merlin hated the way she looked at him. With fear and terror. With the expectation of being hurt. _Is that what she had gone through at Camarthen?_ He had to find out, but now was not the time. She was covered in sweat and was shaking violently. Her teeth were clattering together so rapidly she was unable to speak at all. And she still looked at Merlin as if she suspected him of doing something to hurt her.

'Ariana' He said gently moving closer to her. 'It is alright.'

By now Ariana had come back fully to her senses. But, still unable to utter a sound, she just nodded at Merlin's words.

Ariana was trying to communicate that she understood, but she could still not help shaking like a leaf and tears started streaming down her face. She was so confused and every inch of her body was aching. There was a throbbing pain in her shoulder that would not go away and suddenly she remembered. The fire! The girl! The axe!

More tears started to flow, and she started sobbing quietly with the aftershock of what had happened. Merlin watched her for a second feeling rather helpless. This was not something he could cure with magic. No, there was only one way to help her with this. Instinctively he stretched out his arms and gently pulled her into a hug.

He felt her shrugging away for a second and he almost removed his arms again. But then her body relaxed into his embrace and as she held onto him with her uninjured arm, she let go off all the tension and guilt she had felt for so many weeks. She quietly sobbed into his chest as he just sat there, completely still, just holding her.

A wave of emotion washed over Merlin. Her vulnerability touched him more than he cared to admit. _She needs me. Whatever she got involved in, I will help her_. He promised himself, leaving reason and the niggling guilt of liking her behind him. And against all common sense he wished that this moment would last.

oooooooooo

Ariana had woken consumed with the terror of her nightmare. Confused she had taken Merlin for the sorcerer of her dreams and she had been horrified to wake to the sight of the most powerful warlock that would ever walk the earth raising his arm as if he was ready to curse her.

As she had returned to reality, she had been overwhelmed with everything that had happened. At Camarthen. At Camelot. Her anger. Her guilt. The fire. The shock of her injury. The pain. She felt the weakness of her body and it was a challenge just to hold herself up. She realized she was shaking, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own. She desperately wanted it to end. And tears had started roll down her face.

And then he had embraced her.

Unsure she had recoiled for a second, but then the warmth of his body had engulfed her. And she had felt safe and protected. As she relaxed, all the feelings she had had to suppress for so long poured out of her and she cried.

oooooooooo

Merlin could hear her sobs ebbing away and her breathing get back to normal. His right hand had moved to hold her head and his fingers had got tangled in her wild, dark locks. He became aware of the warmth of her body against his and his heart started drumming in his chest. Why did this feel so right when it seemed so wrong?

Ariana stayed completely still. She was afraid that any movement might break the magic of this moment. She did not want him to let her go. She just wanted to be and make this last_. Merlin_. It was like a revelation. Despite everything she had done to him, he had cared for her. She was druid enough to recognize that he had used his magic to treat her wound. And now he was here, holding her and comforting her and she did not want it to end.

She suddenly noticed his hand in her hair and a small sigh escaped her. Longing started to fill her and she raised her head to meet his eyes. They were dark with emotion, searching for reassurance in her face before he bent down to find her lips.

He kissed her very gently, just brushing her lips with his to make sure that this is what she wanted, too. As he heard her gasp at his touch, he stopped thinking about what had been or might be. He just wanted to live this moment and pretend that he was just any man and she any woman who had found each other in this moment of time. It had been years since he had loved Freya and feelings he had long forgotten resurfaced with a strength he did not think possible. As his lips became more searching and she responded to it, he sighed quietly and let his heart take over.

* * *

**Well it remains to be seen whether letting your heart guide your head is always the best thing...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems. But I am referring to my previous story a couple of times at the beginning.**

A chapter of Merlin and Ariana. But only a hint of the real drama that will unfold.

* * *

When they had finally parted, pulled back into reality by the need to breathe, they both felt a certain sense of confusion and uncertainty.

'Merlin. There is so much I need to tell you.' She had whispered.

But he had put his finger on her lips. 'Not tonight. Just rest now. Tomorrow is another day.' She had smiled and in the knowledge of feeling safe she fell asleep as soon as she had closed her eyes. He then put his hand over her head and cast a spell that would make sure that she was not interrupted by any more nightmares. He settled on the floor next to her bed and dropped off almost immediately.

An acute feeling of guilt woke him rather unpleasantly the next morning. _What have you done? You innocent fool!_

In the cold light of day doubt and embarrassment filled his heart. How could he let himself go like that? Bare his soul before the woman who had poisoned Gwen and held his mother at ransom. He had betrayed them, betrayed them all by his action, including Arthur who trusted him implicitly and was waiting for him to return with an antidote for Gwen. His friend who would remain as good as dead until then and who he had sworn to save.

Merlin bit his lip so hard it cracked and started to bleed. He had let his heart rule his head and he had forgotten who he was and what he was supposed to do. How had she managed it? _Has she enchanted me?_ Nonsense. He knew that he was trying to make an excuse for what he had done. _What have I actually done_? A small voice rebelled at the back of his head. _I kissed her. I feel for her. So what?_

He shook his head_. No!_ He could not allow himself to feel like that. At least not until he had heard what she had to say. Only then could he decide whether to follow his heart or not. But how far could he trust what she was saying?

Ariana was stirring and when she opened her eyes she saw him staring out of the window. _His eyes look so different this morning, so serious and distant_. She thought. _Merlin!_ She reached him in his head and he turned round. _Good morning._ She continued to speak to him in his mind, opening hers to him.

Merlin understood what she was doing and why she did it. _It is a sign of trust_. He told himself. She had closed her mind to him before because she had been afraid of what he might do with it. She tried to show that she was not scared any longer and trusted him, hoping that he would return the favour.

'Good morning' He said aloud, realizing that she was taken aback.

She touched her shoulder with her hand. 'This has healed incredibly quickly.' She smiled uncertain of the change in atmosphere. The pain of her wound had considerably reduced since last night. She knew very well that he was responsible for that and she wanted to show him her gratitude. The drawing fatigue she had felt was almost gone and energy was surging through her body again.

'Thank you! You …..saved my life.' She smiled a little bit unsure of how to express how grateful she was. She sat up reaching out for him, willing him to come closer.

'I did it for Gwen and my mother!' Merlin blurted out before he realized what he had said.

Ariana turned paler than she already was. She remembered the words she had uttered in Camelot: 'If anything happens to me, Gwen and Hunith will die.'

But to bring that up this very moment….it was like a stab to her heart. And it hurt. A lot. She had offered her trust on a golden spoon to him and he had thrown it back into her face. It confused her because it was so unlike him. How could he say something like this after the way he had kissed her last night? Their eyes met and she shuddered. This was not the same man who she had shared that moment of belonging with last night.

'What happened?' Her voice was cracking from hurt and rejection, unable to understand his scorn.

Merlin could not believe what he had said. Born out of the turmoil of his emotions and the sense of duty and loyalty he felt towards all those he loved, they had just popped out his mouth before he had really considered them properly. And he had to admit to himself that he was also scared. Scared to lose himself to someone he did not really know. Who could hurt so many people he loved. Someone who had a lot of explaining to do.

'I want to trust you, but how can I?' He answered quietly and she heard his voice tremble and the uncertainty of his voice at the end of the question.

'We need to talk.' She agreed readily. _I need him to believe me. I just found him. I don't want to lose him already._

'I think we should have breakfast first.' He suggested out of nowhere. Food and some normality of life would do him good and he would have time to prepare himself for their conversation.

oooooooooo

They sat on the banks of the small burn that bubbled happily behind the inn. It was calm and the early sun had warmed the ground. The smells of budding life surrounded them and the quiet of the place belied what was going on in their hearts and minds.

Feeling much stronger Ariana had managed to wash and dress, and she felt much better for it. At least on the outside. Her insides were shaking, though. She was desperate for him to believe her and find that man who had comforted her last night again.

'Tell me.' He asked almost impatiently, worried about whatever he might hear would destroy that newfound feeling in his gut.

She had appeared at the court of Camarthen with a handful of men out of nowhere. Morgana. And taken charge of it within an hour. The knights of the kingdom were no match for the power of the witch. When she had entered the big hall of the castle she had dragged an old woman behind her who looked weary and exhausted. Within minutes she had threatened to kill all them all unless they followed her orders. To ensure they took her intentions seriously she had made an example of the two guards at the door and snapped their necks with the blink of an eye…. just to make a point.

What else could they have done than to do as she wished? She was far too powerful to stand against and a life was nothing to her if it stood in her way. They had been taken to the dungeons and then she had worked on them, one by one, putting fear and terror into their hearts, bending their minds so they would comply with her wishes.

'Catriona, my younger sister, was petrified.' Ariana was tearful thinking about her. 'She is only sixteen.'

'My father was tortured.' She swallowed. 'His screams hollowed through the castle for everyone to hear.' Sweat had appeared on her face and she had started to breathe more quickly. The memory of it all was overwhelming and she was trying hard to keep her calm.

'Then it was my turn.' Her voice cracked at that point.

Merlin had turned pale at her account. So it was true. Morgana was behind all of this. She was trying to strike at the heart of Camelot yet again. This time though she did not seem to be after the kingdom, but had chosen to attack on a more personal level thinking of a way to hurt those she once loved. Or was there another purpose to her actions?

Ariana was visibly shaken thinking back to those moments a few weeks ago. Merlin hated making her relive these horrifying moments. As much as he hated the idea of sorcery being abused for the worst. But he had to find out the truth of what had happened and could not spare her from it.

'Yes?' he asked quietly, urging her to continue.

'She reminded me that my mother had been killed in the great purge.' Ariana had an idea that this would cause a reaction and it did. Merlin's eyes shot up and widened with shock.

'Uther killed her?' Merlin found it hard to utter the words and she just nodded.

_Well, that explains a lot._ Why she hated the Pendragons. And wanted revenge herself. Why she had helped quite willingly.

'Please! Don't think that!' She pleaded and put his arm on his hand. She had watched his face hardening at her words just as she had expected. 'Uther was a bad man.' She said, not regretting the contempt in her voice. 'But I have never felt any hatred against Arthur. He is different from his father. He made peace with the druids and accepted them openly in Camelot again.'

'You must believe me, Merlin.' She urged him. 'I do not hate Arthur or Guinevere. And I am truly sorry for hurting her. She was so kind to me….' Ariana bit her lips and flashes of red had appeared on her cheeks. She was deeply upset when she thought of the pain she had afflicted on the queen.

'Morgana made sure that I felt fear. Not only for my life, but for the life of my father , my sister and all people in Camarthen.. She threatened me to kill them. All of them. Starting with my father and sister. She had Catriona dragged before me and almost suffocated the girl. Then she broke my father's legs before my eyes to make sure I understood. She laughed while she did it.' The picture of her father lying on the floor of the great hall panting with pain was still vivid in her mind.

'Then she told me that she would let everyone go if I brought you to her.' Ariana searched for absolution in his eyes. 'What else could I have done?' And she paused, waiting for an answer. 'I was so scared for them.'

Merlin could see it all before his eyes. The anguish, the hurt, the fear, the knowledge that there was no choice. Now, that was a notion he could really understand very well. Not only was he in exactly the same situation at this moment, but he had been so for most of his life. Destiny had chosen him, not the other way round. He had never had the privilege to choose. No, he did understand her. She had no other choice than to do everything in her power to save her family. It was the only thing to do.

'There was nothing else to do.' He agreed and he took her hand and squeezed it slightly. Completely unexpectedly she pulled her hand away with a sudden movement and groaned in pain. The ring. There was an acute pain spreading through her hand, up her arm and towards her chest. She was gasping, her eyes wide in horror.

'Morgana put the ring on you?' Merlin enquired, knowing the answer. Ariana nodded, fighting the pain that crept towards her heart hurting more with every inch it got closer to it. Her breathing grew deeper and louder and panic flooded her. 'I cannot take it off.' She was attempting to keep her voice steady as the pain intensified by the second.

Merlin took her hand to touch the ring. It felt hot and radiated energy of the worst kind. He had come across a similar magical item many years ago when Arthur had gone on the quest to retrieve the trident of the Fisher King. It was evident that the witch had given the ring to Ariana so she could control her, to remind her of her task and to make sure she fulfilled it. When he had touched the ring its power had reacted to his magic and magnified the impact on her.

Merlin took a deep breath and he held the ring while his eyes turned golden. He murmured the spell very quietly and the ring started to vibrate and glow in a red light. Ariana's reaction told him that the pain grew more unbearable by the second.

'I am sorry.' He whispered. 'But this is the only way to get it off.'

Ariana nodded and clenched her teeth preparing for the surge of pain she knew that would come yet again. He persevered and directed all his magic into the spell when he repeated it. And as the ring resisted his power it clawed further into her finger draining it of all blood and he saw her turn white and grab her chest as more pain shot through her insides trying to throttle her heart.

'Can't breathe….' She barely managed to croak and sweat appeared on her brows.

Merlin knew there was not much time left before the ring would fulfill what it was designed to do. His eyes turned golden again and finally the ring yielded to his power and fell off her finger with a small clank.

oooooooooo

At Camarthen the witch had felt the surge of power when the ring had been destroyed. She smiled broadly. 'Good old Merlin. Always so helpful…. and so predictable!' And she turned round to the man who stood behind her. '

'Prepare everything, Soron. He will be here soon.' Morgana was rather pleased with herself and there was with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

* * *

**Does Morgana really only want revenge?** **I wonder.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems. **

Well, I wonder if you have made up your mind about Ariana?

I want to thank **starglen** for her continued support and for reminding me not to forget about Hunith!

Also thanks so much to all of you who keep reading and to those who have been reviewing regularly! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Hunith sat in the back of the dungeon staring at the dark humid wall in front of her. The last few days had been a living nightmare. It was not so much that Morgana had taken her from her home and dragged her all the way to this kingdom. It had been exhausting because the witch had walked her from Ealdor, showing no compassion towards her whatsoever. No, it was not that. It was not that she had mocked her and laughed at her when she stumbled or that she had refused her water and food whenever it pleased her.

No, it was the knowledge that he would come that really bothered her. She had thought of nothing else since she had been taken and now that she was sitting here in this cell the worry was all encompassing. She knew he would come. She knew what he was like. She knew that this was exactly what Morgana had banked on.

'Good old Merlin. Always so helpful…. and so predictable. Prepare everything, Soron. He will be here soon. And then she added: 'If he has taken the ring off her itmeans he trusts her enough to be less on his guard.'

When the witch said it, Hunith could barely keep her feelings under control. She had been listening to Morgana's men when they had come to check on the prisoners. Morgana was planning something big. There was no doubt about that. She was excited to the point of giddiness at times.

Then, two days earlier, this other sorcerer, Soron had appeared. Her blood had frozen when she saw him. There was something eerie about him, something dark and cruel. His eyes were tiny slits and he seemed to revel in the pain of creatures. Just earlier this day he had pulled the leg of a kitten that had dared to run into his path and make him stumble. He had just laughed watching the poor creature's torment and discarded the twitching body in the well of the courtyard.

Whatever they were planning, she knew who was the target. She did not want to think about it, but it was all that her mind could focus on. And she prayed that he might come prepared or bring Arthur and an army with him, that he would not let his guard down and just walk into the trap open-eyed. Her worry grew with every passing day bringing his arrival closer.

oooooooooo

The relief Ariana had felt when the ring fell to the ground was overwhelming. It was like being freed from a curse, from a dark evil that had been driving her along, watching her and keeping her under control. Air surged through her lungs again and her face regained some colour.

'Thank you.' She said, still unsure if she was forgiven.

'This seems to become a habit.' She tried to joke and when he looked up slightly confused she added: 'You …saving me'

Merlin managed a small smile and replied, in a mildly sarcastic tone 'I told you. It is what I do.' The silence that followed was unbearable.

'Please, forgive me.' She whispered, desperate for him to look at her properly, to believe her and accept her apology.

Merlin did believe her and all he wanted to do at this moment was to hold her as he had done the night before. But he forced himself not react impulsively again. _Can I really trust her_? Her story was believable enough and her remorse, he was sure of it, real.

The problem was that giving in to his feelings was a leap of faith. He knew what he felt, but what if he was wrong? What if his feelings clouded his judgment on her? What if he endangered all the lives of those he loved by trusting her?

Merlin lifted his head and met her eyes. The grey was dark and the regret for what she had done visible. And it was begging him for forgiveness.

Ariana moved a little closer to him and put her arm on his. He realized that he still had not answered her and he swallowed hard as he felt the warmth of her hand. And he made his decision.

'I do believe you.' He said rather huskily. _ Hope that you won't regret this!_ His common sense whispered in his head.

'Merlin.' One word, charged with so much emotion.

Suddenly he felt awkward, and at a loss what to do. It had been easier and different to deal with all their emotions in the dark of the night. Now bright sunshine was beaming down on them and there was this beautiful woman looking at him with half expecting, hopeful eyes. Having no experience in dealing with things like that, it was incredibly unnerving.

She felt his uncertainty and took his hand, placing it on her cheek so it cupped her head. Her hand on his, her eyes never leaving his. A wave of heat flushed through his body when he touched her skin. 'Ariana.' He whispered and he knew that his voice betrayed what was going on in his heart.

He watched her as she moved his hand to her lips and gently kissed the palm of it. His breathing accelerated when her mouth moved along to caress each finger, one by one, feathering them with tiny little kisses. Each time she reached the soft fleshy fingertips she nipped at them, and he jumped at the unexpected pleasure. She loved his hands, so gentle and yet so powerful.

Merlin had no idea how touch, as light as this, could cause such an alarming reaction in his body. The tingling of his hand had spread all over his body and every time her lips touched his skin he quivered. His blood was racing so fast it flushed his cheeks and caused his head to feel light and dizzy. There was a knot of longing in his gut, increasing with every little touch, waiting impatiently to be untied. His heart thumped so noisily he was sure it could be heard all over the village. When she placed a searching kiss on the tender skin of the inside of his wrist he could not stand being apart from her any longer and he locked her into a tight embrace.

His lips found her neck and he explored it slowly, reveling in the scent of her skin. He could taste the sunshine on it and there was a hint of lavender left by the soap she had used in the morning. Ariana shivered as goose bumps went up and down her spine and she gasped as his lips made their way up her neck caressing her ear. Ariana's knees almost gave way and she sighed with pleasure.

oooooooooo

'Sire. There is a messenger. He says he is coming from Camarthen!'

Arthur's head shot up. There were heavy bags of black under his eyes and he looked grey and tired. It was no wonder he was totally exhausted. He had hardly slept since Gwen was poisoned and he had made it his chore to check on her three times a day. Gaius had told him there was no point, but it was his way of coping. He talked to her, stroked her forehead and kissed her each time, never giving up the hope that she would react in some way. She seemed to get weaker by the day and her breathing had become alarmingly shallow.

He hated not knowing. Where was Merlin and what had become of him? What had Ariana wanted of his friend? Arthur wanted to be with Gwen. Yes, of course he did. But he hated to be condemned to doing nothing and he felt useless sitting at home in Camelot when Merlin was out there somewhere facing some unknown danger.

Would this messenger shed any light on any of his questions? . He wondered if the man had seen Merlin or had his friend maybe sent him to bring some news?

The man entered the council chambers and bowed to the king.

'What do you have to tell me?' The king requested.

'There has been unrest in Camarthen, Sire.' The man started.

Arthur remembered the earlier reports, but when Ariana had dismissed them he had thought no further about it. So it must have been true.

'Is it clear what has been the cause of this?'

'Yes, Sire.' The man started to fidget at the question as if he was unsure how to proceed.

'Speak up! It is after all why you came here!' Arthur was getting impatient.

'It is the Lady Morgana, Sire.'

Arthur went numb. _Morgana_. Of course. It was her who was behind all this. He should have read all the signs. Everything that had happened fell into place neatly now. She wanted to hurt him and Gwen and ….Merlin.

Arthur's mind started racing. Ariana had refused to tell Merlin what would await him when they got to Camarthen His friend would run into this trap – it had always been clear that this is what it was – not knowing, not being able to prepare himself, to think of some ingenious plan to fight her.

'Thank you.' He dismissed the man and threw him a small bag of gold coins.

Merlin had to be warned and helped and protected, even if his sword was not as powerful as Merlin's magic. But then, this sword of his had been given to him by his magical friend. It had killed the undead and served him well over the years. Merlin had forged it from a dragon's breath and it had powers he probably did not fully comprehend.

With the knowledge that he now possessed, there was only one thing Arthur could do. He would never let Merlin face their worst enemy alone. They had always stood together in hours of need. That would not change that now. There was nothing he could do for Gwen here, but wait for her death. At least if he went out he could help Merlin bring back the antidote.

'Alert Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival' He ordered the guard at the door. 'We are leaving for Camarthen within the hour.'

oooooooooo

It was early morning when Ariana, Merlin and the knights left Brineywhistle. The blacksmith was there to see them off. He shook Merlin's hand vigorously and then turned to Ariana.

'Milady. I can never thank you enough' And he bowed before her. She accepted his thanks graciously putting her arm on his shoulder. 'I am glad she is alright.'

Mertyn was not as deferential. She run up to Ariana hugging her tightly. 'Thank you!' She exclaimed and then kissed her cheek. Ariana laughed and hugged her back.

'Come back soon, Merlin!' Mertyn's little voice followed them as they rode out of the village.

The fine spring weather was kind to them again and it was another beautiful morning. They moved at fair speed. Ariana's accident had cost them a whole day of travelling. There was no way they could catch up all lost time, but it was essential that they made haste.

After a good three hours, they stopped at a small burn to let the horses rest. Ariana went up to the water to refill her water skin. Then she settled on a stone next to it to enjoy the sunshine. Merlin had tended to his horse and then followed her.

'We have only got three days to go now.' She stated watching his face fondly. His eyes were dancing with joy when he looked at her and his smile could have lit up a dark room. She grinned when she noticed the state of his unruly hair. It was sticking out in all directions and seemed to have a life of its own.

'Do you actually ever brush your hair?' She asked him cheekily, out of nowhere.

Merlin blushed, not being used to have banter with a woman, particularly not one he was in love with. 'I do …' And then he added slightly more honestly 'Sometimes.'

They both laughed. _I do not want this to end_. Merlin's heart was doing little somersaults and he reached for her hand. He kissed it gently and longingly. There was one thing he had wanted to know, too.

'Some druids have magic.' She looked up at him. 'Do you?'

'I have inherited some talents from my mother. Her healing skills were legendary. I am not too bad with that. But telepathy is really what I do best.' She finished.

'Well, it cannot be that good considering you gave yourself away to me twice.' Merlin grinned, returning the tease.

Now it was her turn to blush and she giggled at his rebuke understanding that he was paying her back for earlier. She stood up pulling him with her. A quick glance made sure that Balin and Cynric were away far enough and asserted that the big oak provided plenty of cover for them. Merlin's eyes went golden and the horses moved just that little bit to ensure that they were completely out of their eye sight.

He pulled her into a tight hug suddenly all serious. 'I have never felt like this about anyone.' He murmured following the line of her lips with his thumb.

'Nor have I' Ariana buried her head in his chest breathing in the familiar smell of herbs and his leather jacket. When they kissed they both felt elated and complete.

_I love her_. Merlin dared to think.

_This might be the only time we have together_. Ariana brushed the thought away.

* * *

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on Ariana. Is Merlin a fool to trust her? Thanks for reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems. **

I really really enjoyed writing this chapter. It turned out to be one of the longest I have ever written, but there was too much going on and I did not want to chop it in the middle. The mood and atmosphere of the story change completely between the beginning and the end. We are now working our way towards those bits in the story I chose the T-rating for. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

They were the happiest three days Merlin had experienced for a long time. He enjoyed her company to the point that he wondered how he had ever been able to be without it. They stole some moments away from Cynric and Balin every day to share some time on their own.

On the second evening they made camp on the side of a hill overlooking the surrounding mountains. Ariana and Merlin had strolled away from the camp to get fire wood and then had stopped to admire the brilliant view for a second. The sun was near setting and the last rays of light were playing with all shades of green.

'Look!' Ariana pointed excitedly at the delicate shape of two yellow butterflies whose wings were illuminated by the golden light of the setting sun as they fluttered into the dark of the forest. 'They are beautiful. I just love butterflies.'

When she turned round Merlin took her into his arms. 'Out here, this is where I feel home the most. It touches my soul and …reverberates in my magic.' He had never shared this most private feeling with anyone. But it just felt right to him in this moment. Then he let her go and cupped his hands.

'Watch!' He whispered casting a quick spell into his palms. When he opened them again a huge yellow butterfly emerged gracefully. It clapped its wings and then made its way across the valley.

Ariana held her breath and watched in astonishment. She lifted her eyes and there was awe in them as she said. 'You created life.' Merlin smiled and held her again. He had never felt so close to anyone.

oooooooooo

They realized that the knights were not oblivious to what was going on between them, but that they had decided to turn a blind eye. Ariana saw Balin shaking his head at times and Cynric threw them the occasional disapproving look. But as long as Ariana was not harmed in any way, the knights simply accepted what she chose to do. It was blatantly obvious that Ariana was not in any danger. In fact, they had not seen her that happy for many months.

But the closer they got to Camarthen, the more subdued they all became. The uncertainty of what awaited them there was unsettling for each of them and that there was no telling how it would all end.

Then they finally saw the turrets of Araina's home. It was not anywhere near the size of Camelot but albeit an impressive castle.

'Here we are.' Ariana said stating the obvious. She was wrecked with nerves thinking about her father and sister. Merlin's thoughts were with Hunith and his insides clenched. The knights understood the danger that they were facing and geared themselves for the worst.

oooooooooo

Morgana had only brought a handful of men with her when she came to Camarthen. That was all that was needed. She had put enough fear into everyone who lived at the castle for not to try and put a fight up against her.

There were no guards around when the small group entered through the big gate. On a normal day the courtyard would have been filled with the hustle and bustle of the everyday running of the castle. However, there was not a soul in sight anywhere when they walked across the square to make their way to the dungeons.

It seemed almost too easy to get there. There were no guards to stop them or anyone to query their destination. Even at the dungeons entrance Morgana had not bothered putting any security up.

_Odd_. Merlin thought._ It's almost as if she is inviting us to get in_. It should have rung warning bells in his head, but Hunith was on his mind more than anything else. He was impatient to see her, comfort her and ensure her safety.

There was one big cell at the end of the dark dungeon corridor they had come through. Merlin could hear muffled voices coming from there and when they arrived at its door they noticed some people huddling on the ground at the back of the cell. It had to be them! One quick glance with golden eyes opened the lock and as soon as the door squeaked open a scream broke the silent air.

'Ariana!' A young girl flew out of the shadows to charge at the princess and round her neck.

'Catriona.' Ariana whispered relieved. 'Are you alright? I was so worried about you.' She hugged her sister tightly as tears of relief had started streaming down her face. She lives. Overcome with joy Ariana started sobbing.

'Father!' Ariana had just noticed King Eowyn. He was resting on the floor, both his legs bandaged up all the way. He still could not stand from the injuries Morgana had caused him and all he could do was lift his arms to welcome his daughter. 'My child!' He whispered as she bent down to embrace him, clearly moved by their reunion.

The relief and joy of seeing each other again was written on the faces of the royal family and their embrace spoke more than words could ever have. Merlin felt incredibly gratified to see them united again and he shared Ariana's joy. She had gone through so much to see them safe again.

Catriona looked up and noticed him. 'Is this …him?' She asked Ariana, her eyes wide open with excitement and anticipation.

'This is Emrys.' Ariana kind of introduced him to her sister and her father.

Merlin smiled at them and bowed politely to the king. But there was only one thing on his mind now. 'Where is my mother?'

'Here. Come and follow me. She is here. She is weak, but she is not hurt.' Catriona was keen to show the famous Emrys where Hunith was lying. They had bedded her on blankets in a sheltered corner.

'Mother!' Merlin huskily said as his eyes fell on her. Hunith looked thin and exhausted, but she was smiling at him and stretched out her arms to embrace him. 'My boy! But when he bent down to her to kiss her, she whispered in his ear. 'You should not have come. Not for my sake. It is Morgana. She is planning something to hurt you.'

Merlin hugged Hunith even tighter ignoring her words. 'Don't worry. I will get you home to Camelot as soon as this is over.' And a tear rolled over his cheek as he said it. He could not bear seeing her pain knowing that she had suffered it for him.

'Now isn't that nice!' A very familiar voice cut through the air at that moment.

Morgana.

She had appeared at the dungeon door followed by a couple of her men. She had clearly been expecting them and planned for their arrival at the dungeons.

'Family reunions. What lovely occasions.' She spat it out, her voice dripping of sarcasm. .

Merlin let Hunith go and turned round to face her.

'You said you would let them go, when Ariana returns with me.' Merlin said with a determined, demanding voice. Well, here I am.'

'Trying to save the world yet again, ' Morgana said mockingly, deliberately delaying an answer. And then added 'Emrys.' The hatred she had put into the one word would have been enough to erase a whole kingdom. It had taken her weeks to live down the news that Arthur's servant was a sorcerer. And not even just a sorcerer, but the sorcerer who she had feared for such a long time. Emrys.

Her brother was harbouring the man who was supposed to be her doom. This man who could have been her salvation when she was confused and scared when she had just discovered her magic and had nobody to turn to. He could have shown her the way, could have guided her and given her comfort. But he had withheld any compassion and not only that - he had actually tried to poison her. And her brother, the king, had preferred him over her, despite the magic. It was for him the king had broken the ban. He would have never done that for me. She had thought and hated them both for rejecting and abandoning her.

At that moment a young man that had entered the room behind Morgana stepped forward. That he was a knight was obvious. That he was of noble birth, one could have guessed by his immaculate clothes and the air of superiority he seemed to exude. He was tall, lean and muscular and his brown eyes matched the colour of his hair that was falling leisurely into his handsome face.

'Ariana!' He exclaimed and his eyes beamed with joy.

'Edgar!' Ariana looked rather phased as he approached her.

Before Merlin could really understand the meaning of it all Edgar had embraced Ariana and was kissing her passionately. Merlin was unable to process what was happening before his very eyes. He just stood there, totally dumbfounded, staring at them as if in a dream. He saw Edgar's hand moving up and down her back caressing her tenderly and his hand brushing her cheek and …. Merlin swallowed ….he saw her lips moving against Edgar's. His insides clenched so tight he almost feel wheezy.

'You did as you promised and brought the sorcerer.' Edgar had let Ariana go and when he spoke he sounded relieved and pleased. 'You will be a queen worthy of my kingdom!'

Merlin's heart stood still for a second and then shattered on the ground in thousand pieces. No! This could not be true! Surely he had misunderstood. He could not even formulate one sensible thought and his heart was drumming so loud it drowned out everything else in his head. It was incomprehensible. Surely she would tell him this was all a big mistake? He tried to reach out to Ariana in his mind. _Tell me! Tell me it's not true.!_ But ….there was nothing but silence.

Edgar turned to Ariana again ' You have done well, my love. The sorcerer has served his purpose.'

Merlin's mind went into overdrive. _She lied to me. She betrayed me. She sold me to Morgana to save the man she loves. The man she is going to marry. She does not love me. It was all pretence._ It almost felt as if someone was squeezing his heart with an iron fist. The pain was so strong it took his breath away. All she had done was a lie. All the moments of joy and tenderness had been a deceit. All just a ploy to make sure he would come back with her. For ….this prince. All just a lie. _Liar_! He shouted at her in her mind, fully aware that she could hear him. But she did not answer and his desperate scream was swallowed in a big void.

'Now isn't that precious!' Morgana had watched Merlin closely and had immediately understood.

Merlin swiveled round to her, his teeth clenched and his face twisted with hurt.

'Our court sorcerer is in love.' Morgana smirked. 'Looks like she has been taken though.' She added maliciously and deadpan. 'It is hard when people you love betray you, isn't it, Merlin? 'She stopped and added. 'I should know better than anyone.'

Merlin had clenched his fists so tight his knuckles were turning white and anger was rising inside him as he had not felt it before. Morgana was revelling in his pain and she was mocking him. He could not think straight anymore, the hurt of Ariana's betrayal completely engulfed him and he stretched out his arm ready to hurt Morgana to stop her laughing at him, to revenge the hurt in his heart.

Just before he could act, in a split second, a hooded figure appeared in front of him out of nowhere and shouted a spell Merlin had never heard before. It was of the Old Religion and he could tell it was dark and destructive. Then everything happened so quickly that Merlin had no time to do anything anymore at all.

A wall of blue light twice his height had appeared to encircle him and his tunic and jacket were ripped off his chest. Silence fell upon him as any noises and voices of the world on the other side of the wall were completely drowned out. All he could hear was Morgana's voice that seemed to echo back at him from all directions.

'Ahhh. Emrys. You surely did not think I would not have little welcoming gift for you? This is Soron.' She was nodding towards the hooded man. 'He has a very special talent with which he has kindly agreed to assist me. He is a master of torture who finds the most imaginative ways to get people of magic do as you want.' She stopped to let the words sink in. 'I just could not deprive you of the pleasure of his expertise.'

Morgana sounded incredibly pleased. Then she savoured the words on her tongue. 'He will break your human spirit first and then separate your human body from your magic, leaving it behind.' The way she said it, it sounded like a recipe.

'Yes. 'Her voice was getting more excited as she spoke 'He will draw the magic out of you …For me to use.' She added and her eyes were crazed at the bare thought of it. The power this would bring her. She would be invincible. She would dwarf the man who was supposed to be her doom and she would hit Arthur twofold. By taking not only his friend, but also his protector away from him. Gwen's death would be the final blow to her dear brother. He would suffer the loss of the people he loved most just as she had, when her family had turned their back on her. This was far more satisfying than seeing the king dead.

As for Merlin, what was about to happen to him was a much more gratifying revenge than she could have ever hoped for. She smirked, her heart full of satisfaction.

Merlin heard her piercing voice, but her words washed over him and although he understood what she had said, he did not care. He felt he was breaking inside.

Ariana had lied to him all this time. She had willingly assisted Morgana in full knowledge what she had planned. And not even attempted to warn him. He could just make her out through the blue light of the magic wall, but she had still not turned round to face him. She does not even have the decency to look into my eyes, to acknowledge what she had done.

_Coward_! He shouted at her in his mind. She had led him on, pretending feelings she clearly did not have. Kissed him when she had been betrothed to Edgar. Begged him to trust her when this prince had been on her mind all along. And he had fallen for it. Big time.

He could see his mother crying in the far corner of the room. The king and Catriona just watched, looking on shaken and in horrified anticipation of what was to come. Edgar viewed him completely void of any emotion. To him Merlin had been just a pawn that could now be discarded as he had fulfilled his purpose. They ALL looked at him, apart from her.

At this moment Merlin gave up believing. Believing in hope and in love, believing in the notion that good always won in the end. He had sacrificed his loyalty for love and been bitterly disappointed. How she must have laughed at his display of affection knowing her deception was successful. So successful. He had failed all the people who were close to him because of her. Nothing could be worse than the hurt and guilt that was ripping his heart out.

That is what he thought until the blue wall of magic started pulsating.

* * *

**How do you feel about this now? I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems. **

**Warning: I do want to remind readers that this story is T-rated. **

**In this chapter it is mainly for some quite graphic descriptions of torture. I am afraid Merlin is going to have a pretty rough time in the next few chapters! Please don't hate me for it!**

* * *

He had not realized that pain that excruciating existed. The wall had moved nearer to his body as it pulsated and gave him barely room enough to stand upright in it.

Icy cold radiated from it that chilled him to the bone and penetrated every inch of his body. It was so cold it took away his breath and his sense of being alive. However, as soon as the pulsating light came close enough to his body to touch its skin, it felt scorching hot, brandishing his chest and his arms wherever it came into contact with. The blue light licked at his body again and again burning his body bit by bit. His skin blistered in reaction to the extreme heat and as the blisters burst the blue light of the wall seared his raw flesh.

The pain that engulfed Merlin was all-consuming and for minutes there was nothing in this world apart from it. He heard someone screaming in agony again and again and again. It took him a while to realize it was him._ This is what it must be like to be burnt on the stake _was one of the few clear thoughts he managed_._

But this was not the only pain the blue light inflicted. It was clawing at his magic, trying to take away what was his soul and tear out what made him who he was. It tugged and tugged reaching out for the very essence of his being. It gripped at the gold that was entwined into every fibre of his existence and twisted it, turned it and tried to rip it out.

Merlin would have collapsed with the agonizing torment but the wall held him upright repeating the crippling torture again and again. When it finally stopped Merlin was shaking from agony like a leaf, unable to move or even think.

'I can see you are enjoying this.' He heard Morgana's sarcastic voice hollowing inside his cage of light. 'Soron, repeat the treatment every hour!'

Merlin gasped at her words, taking tiny croaking breaths as he was trying to control the pain of his aching skin and mind. _No! I cannot stand this. This is the end._

oooooooooo

Ariana could not bear it.

She had seen Edgar appear behind Morgana and had immediately feared the worst. Edgar was the prince of Thanet, the kingdom that bordered theirs. He had always been intent on marrying her, right from the start. Camarthen was too small a kingdom to survive forever on its own. Her father had known it and he had explained it to her. If she wanted to ensure that the people of her kingdom had a good place to live in it for many years to come it was vital that they joined forced with a bigger kingdom. Thanet had been an ideal contender.

The prince was handsome and a trained knight. He was a tad arrogant, but there was no doubt he was in love with her. So she had acted the dutiful daughter and had accepted his proposal. Then Morgana had happened. And Merlin.

When Edgar kissed her everything inside her cringed. When she heard Merlin shouting in her head. _Tell me it is not true! Tell me! _She had stopped breathing. She could not answer. How could she? She had never been able to tell him about Edgar. There had been no time. They had had only those few days together to share their love. She had not been able to bring herself to spoil it with discussions about Edgar.

She knew it was wrong then. She was horrified now.

'_Liar!_ She had heard his desperation, felt his hurt, and it was destroying her. She could not face him. Tears were streaming down her face and she had trouble holding herself up. She could not watch what Morgana and Soron were doing to him. Could not bear to see his face. His hurt. His disappointment. His bitterness. His hopelessness. Nor witness his pain. Nor give away to Morgana what she felt for him.

When he screamed, her heart almost stopped. She had done this. Morgana was going to kill him, eliminate him, hurt him where it hurt most. And it was thanks to her. She did not want to live any more. The screams kept coming and she started feeling nauseous.

She vaguely remembered Edgar leading her out of the dungeons into her room. Another scream. It was so strong it hollowed in every corridor of the castle. She sobbed all night curled up on her bed and only fell asleep when exhaustion finally released from her anguish.

ooooooooo

Edgar had visited her the next morning.

'Ariana' He started when he noticed her red eyes and exhausted face.

'This is an affair between the sorcerer and the witch.' He tried to talk sense to her. 'It has nothing to do with you. You were so brave doing as Morgana demanded. She must have been really pleased with what you did. I just left her and she assured me that she has no more interest in holding us. As soon as her business is finished she will leave as she promised.' Ariana gazed at him as if he had spoken in a foreign language. This – have nothing to do with her? He had no idea.

'Once Morgana is gone with whatever she wanted we can also leave. The wedding preparations in Thanet will be well on their way now and my people are anxious to welcome you.' He smiled at her encouragingly.

'Forget the sorcerer. Forget these past few days. A whole new life is waiting for you at my side.' And with that he bent forward to kiss her. 'There are a lot of travelling arrangements to be taken care of. That will take your mind of this nasty affair.' On saying it he cheerily left the room.

Ariana shook her head in disbelief. How could he be so detached from what was going on? How was it so easy for him to dismiss the pain of another human being?

oooooooooo

The next day Morgana had made her come back every hour to watch. She did it in the hope it would make Merlin's punishment more painful. He had been in love with this woman and she sensed that her presence during his punishment caused him as much pain as the torture itself.

She made Ariana stand right in front of the cage of light. So he was aware of her and she could see him.

See him crippled with pain without escape. See him lose all will to fight and to live. See him burnt alive bit by bit. See his body fade into a luminous shade of blue.

Ariana was shaking with guilt. This was the man she loved and he was dying the most painful death before her very eyes because she had led him to it. She was tormented by shame and despair, but the worst was the hurt of knowing that he would die believing that she had wronged him. That she had lied to him, that she had pretended to love him and that she had betrayed him for another man.

The intensity of his screams reflected the potency of the pain the torture was causing him. They could be heard echoing in every corner of the castle and on the second day the force of them shattered a window in the big hall.

oooooooooo

Merlin could not tell anymore what was real and what was not. There was only the iciness of the blue light that penetrated his body or the intensity of the heat that attacked him with ferocity. He did not even notice that tears were streaming down his face every time the light pulsated and ripped his skin off piece by piece. He did not even realize his whole body was shaking violently each time the light pulsated or that his dry mouth could no longer voice the torment he felt as his voice had broken on the evening of the second day.

But he was aware of Ariana. She was there every time his eyes were forced open with the extremity of the pain that surged through him. And she watched him with emtpy eyes. The physical pain was overpowering and all-encompassing, but to see her there witnessing his torture was tearing his will to live into little shreds.

oooooooooo

Ariana sat motionless in the council chambers. She had been standing in for her father who, being an old man, was still suffering from the effects of his injuries. Her insides were tied into a knot of steel. Even now, that Merlin had stopped screaming she could hear him in her mind. She covered her ears with her hands as if it was possible to make it stop. _This is my punishment._ She thought. _For what I have done to him. _

A knock at the door made her look up. It was Hunith who had also been released from Morgana's clutches. Now that the witch had Merlin she had shown unusual mercy with everyone else. She was consumed with the anticipation of the powers all this was promising and neither Hunith nor the people of Camarthen were of any interest to her anymore.

Ariana could not look Merlin's mother straight into the eyes. Guilt was eating her up from inside.

'Ariana.' Hunith stepped up to the princess and put her hands on those of the younger woman.

'Stop punishing yourself.'

'I did this to him' Ariana pushed the words out with force and her whole body was shaking.

Ariana glanced at the old woman unsure why she had come. 'I did this.' She repeated in agony, her thoughts mangled in a haze.

'This is not your fault, child.' Hunith comforted her sadly and embraced the young woman. 'This is Morgana's doing and only hers.' And at Hunith's kind words Ariana broke down completely, sobbing violently on Hunith's shoulder.

'Come here, child' Hunith said quietly and embraced Ariana who clung to her like a child to her mother.

'You love him, don't you?' It was more a statement than a question.

Ariana nodded silently and then whispered: 'He is the best man I have ever known.'

A small proud smile played on the lips of Hunith: 'Yes, he has always been special.'

'He can't die.' Ariana did not want to think about it. 'I could not live with the knowledge of it.'

'He has always found a way.' Hunith said it more as a comfort than really believing it, as she could not see how Merlin could possibly cheat death this time.

'We just have to be strong for him. And have hope.'

_Hope for what_? Ariana was unable to see a way out of this.

Hunith squeezed her hand and Ariana returned it.

'Thank you.' To be forgiven by his mother meant more to her than she could express. Still, whatever Hunith had said Ariana could not shift the burden of guilt that lay on her shoulders like a ton of bricks.

oooooooooo

Morgana dragged Ariana in front of the blue prison on the evening of the third day again.

He was held up by the wall so tight against his body that it seemed unclear how he could breathe at all. There were blood encrusted wounds all over his chest, his skin either ripped off by the heat or blackened when it had been seared.

His eyes were closed and Ariana could not be sure if he was conscious at all. He was so still and showed no signs of life …..until the wall started to pulsate. His body was convulsing with extreme force and the movement pushed his chest against the scorching heat of the wall burning him again and again. Screams seemed to escape his mouth, but nothing but muffled sounds of agony left his lips. His broken voice could do no more but voice silent screams and this was even more heartbreaking than actually hearing them.

The strangest thing was that the blue of the wall seemed to penetrate his body more and more blurring his outline, dissolving his form into a luminous fog. It looked like as if Merlin was disintegrating slowly before her eyes, losing his human form gradually.

oooooooooo

'We have prepared something special today:' Morgana declared on the fourth day with a big smirk on her face. 'In honour of your last visit!'

Ariana went stone cold inside. _No! Please! He can't die! _She sobbed on the inside. But then she composed herself and steeled herself to face Morgana. She concentrated on shielding her mind against the witch. She could not allow her to find out how much she loved this man. No, this was not going to happen and Ariana let down a curtain of indifference on her face.

This time when the wall started to pulsate, a nail sized spike appeared inside the tube and started piercing Merlin's disappearing body in chest height. Blood dripped on the floor as it entered his body and she saw him lifting his head shortly in anguish. His eyes flickered for a second and for one instant they opened and he seemed to see her and acknowledge her presence. But the look came and went so quickly she was not even sure it had really happened. With every pulse the spike pulled a fine thread of gold out of Merlin's body, leaving it to hover above his head and where it bundled together into a cloud of gold.

Morgana was ripping out his magic and when she was finished he would be dead.

* * *

This is a dark time for Merlin...

Well done to those of you who had already suspected at the end of the last chapter that Ariana was not as bad as she seemed! However, as for Merlin, and where we left him at the end of this chapter, she is pretty much at the bottom of the list of his most favourite people!


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems. **

**Warning: I do want to remind readers that this story is T-rated. **

**In this chapter it is mainly for some quite graphic descriptions of torture. A lot of plot movement in this one, everyone!**

* * *

After the first day of torture Merlin had slipped into the depths of unconsciousness. But the torment the magical light exuded reached him even there. He was surrounded by darkness and the purest form of agonizing pain. When the light that encased him was still, freezing cold penetrated his body chilling him through the bones and taking away every sense of existing. But when it pulsated once an hour for those few minutes it emitted the most intense heat that put his body on fire and seared and scarred the skin on his chest and his arms. The constant change between freezing cold and scorching hot was becoming unbearable and the more he anticipated the pain the worse it felt when it happened.

He had tried to use his magic to resist the torture, to push it back and fight it. But the blue light took away any energy he might have had. There was a raw power in it that drowned any of his efforts to shake it. It was the darkest magic infused with pure hatred that mangled with the gold inside him and it did not allow him to command it by suppressing it and not letting it run its natural course.

Ever so often Merlin was drawn back into the real world just to see Morgana and Soron standing there watching him, looking incredibly pleased with their handiwork. Morgana's eyes were full of gloating at having him defeated and impatient greed for his magic poured out of them.

Soron's gaze was as icy cold as the blue light of the wall and there was hate in it. It had been a long time ago since he had lost his brother, Cornelius Sigan, because of the meddling of this man who was only a boy then with little magical experience. Ever since he had sworn he would avenge his death, he had studied the dark forces of the Old Religion for many years to find a way to destroy a sorcerer of Merlin's powers. To see his enemy finally on his knees satisfied him to no ends. To see the magic that made the warlock so powerful ripped out of his body was incredibly gratifying.

oooooooooo

Merlin had no idea how much time had passed. Morgana's voice had pulled him back from darkness. 'We have prepared something special today'. Her voice was rife with sarcasm and Schadenfreude. At this moment something hot pierced his chest heading straight for his heart. It felt like a burning knife was cutting through his insides. His face twisted with the excruciating pain that shot through him and his eyes opened with the horror of it.

Then he saw her. Ariana was standing there next to Morgana yet again, her face devoid of any emotion. Their eyes met just for an instant and Merlin could find no compassion in them. _She has come to watch me die_. He wanted this to end. He could not take any more. He did not care if Morgana got the satisfaction she was seeking. He just wanted this to stop: the pain consuming his body and his mind. He felt his magic leaving him, trickling away through the hole the spike had opened. With each thread that it pulled out, his life force ebbed away more. He could not and did not want to fight any longer. And he let go of everything – the hurt of his body and the sorrow in his heart and he stopped caring and thinking.

oooooooooo

At this point Ariana turned round and ran. She heard Morgana's hysterical laugh behind her but the witch was too excited about getting so close to her aim to really care about her disappearing. She was too involved watching Merlin's magic leave his body and thinking about what she would do with it once it was hers.

Ariana ran without really thinking. She just followed her feet which took her out of the castle towards the small stream that was running beside the castle. There she broke down on her knees and was violently sick. Her insides just emptied while her body was shaking with the force of it. She bent down to the clear water and splashed some of it into her face washing off the salty tears that were covering it.

At that moment she felt the blade of a sword stabbing into her back.

'Get up!' A familiar voice demanded.

She rose slowly and when she turned round and saw it was really him, a surge of hope went through her heart.

'Arthur!'

oooooooooo

She did not look like the same woman who he had met only a few weeks earlier in Camelot. She was thinner and looked grief-stricken and when he watched her emptying her insides he wondered what on earth had happened.

Arthur and the knights had been riding at full speed for days and had reached Camarthen in the shortest possible time. They had decided to wait through the night before they approached the castle the next morning. Arthur felt that he wanted to be ready for whatever confrontation was awaiting them.

And then he had suddenly seen her, the woman who had started this all, running towards the stream. His blood had been boiling with anger and he was ready to take revenge on her until she had turned round to face him.

She looked lost and hurt and the relief in her voice when she had called his name took him by surprise.

'Arthur!' She repeated at this second and she stumbled, exhausted from the physical and emotional turmoil she was going through and elated by the sudden joy of seeing the king of Camelot.

'Morgana. She is killing him. Now! We must do something! Please! It is almost too late.' The words just poured out of her and Arthur was trying to make sense of what she was saying. How could she possibly think that he would trust her after what she had done? Strangely enough it did not even seem to occur to her that this might be an issue.

'We cannot waste any time, Arthur. Please!' Her voice was so insistent and her eyes so pleading. She was completely beside herself. 'You can trust me. I promise, but I have no time to explain.'

Now it was up to Arthur to take a leap of faith. If he believed what she said Merlin's life was at stake and it seemed that the situation was urgent and desperate. He searched her face and could not find any deceit in it. He knew acting out of a gut feeling was probably not a wise thing to do and that the decision he was taking could be the wrong one, but he had to take it.

'Tell me where he is!' He commanded, seeing Percival raise his eyebrow when he realized that Arthur was going to act upon her words. Gwaine just shrugged his shoulders, accepted the situation for what it was and followed his king.

On the way back to the castle Ariana explained what he needed to know. And in the little time they had they hatched the only half-baked plan they could come up with.

According to Ariana, Morgana and Soron were in the dungeons with Merlin and there were only a handful of men guarding the entrance. Percival could take care of them. They then would proceed to the dungeon and trust their instincts. Arthur quietly shook his head to himself. _This does not sound very promising_. But the lives of Gwen and Merlin were at stake and there was no time left for pondering about what to do.

oooooooooo

Percival had quietly disposed of three guards to give them a head start and was now waiting to see if any more of Morgana's men would appear. He had to ensure that nobody was going to fall into Arthur's back.

Meanwhile the king, his knight and the princess of Camarthen had quietly approached the cell where Merlin was tortured. Arthur realized that the only advantage they had was that of surprise. Once that was gone they would have pretty little in store to beat two people who could retaliate with magic.

He positioned himself at the side of the door and quickly glanced inside the cell to assess the situation. Morgana and Soron stood in front of a blue wall of light evidently entranced by what was going on inside it. He could not really make out what that was, but it was a stroke of luck that their attention was completely drawn by it. They were talking to each other animatedly and did not hear them coming closer.

He nodded at Gwaine, signing him to use his crossbow, pointing to the hooded figure next to Morgana. Ariana looked at them anxiously. She had seen what the witch could do with the blink of an eye and had no idea where Arthur took the courage from to face her just like that.

Then it all started. Gwaine jumped into the door frame and fired the crossbow hitting Soron between the shoulder blades. The sorcerer gave a short scream and turned round sending Gwaine with golden eyes crashing into the wall behind him. He stretched his arm out with the intent of finishing the knight off when his eyes suddenly broke with a surprised look at the arrow that had pierced through the heart and the next second he fell to the ground dead. _Thanks Gwaine._ _One down_. Arthur counted in his head and he rushed forward to meet the witch.

Morgana had swiveled round and for a second her eyes widened in shock and astonishment at seeing Arthur.

'Hello, sister!' Arthur raised his sword and approached her step by step.

'Oh my. Another hero. Just like that one.' Morgana laughed condescendingly and her head pointed towards Merlin in his cage. 'You can see where he ended up and he is supposed to be the most powerful warlock of all! What do you think you could possibly do to harm me. Brother.' She spit out the last word.

'Maybe you have brought your army to fight me?' She guessed his answer from the expression on his face. 'You came alone?' She broke out in fits of deranged laughter being so sure of herself. 'Have you still not learnt anything?'

They were eyeing each other with contempt.

oooooooooo

Ariana had followed Arthur into the cell and witnessed the unfolding scene.

Neither Arthur nor Morgana had noticed that something strange was happening with the light that imprisoned Merlin. They were far too engrossed in their encounter.

As soon as Soron dropped to the ground dead, the light had started pulsating but this time the speed of the pulses increased steadily sending one convulsion after the other through Merlin's body. It also seemed to accelerate the speed with which his magic was drawn out of his body. The golden cloud above his head grew visibly larger by the second.

_He is going to die before my very eyes!_ Ariana thought frantically. _I must do something. _ Instinctively she ran up to the wall and did the only thing she could come up with. She placed her hands into the light trying to move it or push it or rip it apart. All she wanted was for it to stop. As soon as her hands delved into the blue light scorching pain surged through her. It felt like her hands were skinned by a glowing knife over an open fire. She was determined not to let it beat her. No, she was not going to pull back. He had suffered this pain, too. She would not give up that easily.

Ariana clenched her teeth suppressing the scream she felt rising in her throat. No, she could not allow to give herself away as long as Morgana was not looking and busy with Arthur. Ignoring her blistering skin and the intense heat that burned her fingers she was trying to reach him or touch him and get him out of his luminous prison. _Merlin_! The thought of him had made the blue light flicker. Ariana looked up in astonishment.

_Merlin!_ She whispered his name, charging the word with all the emotion she felt. The light seemed to dim a little_. Maybe this is the way!_ She relaxed for a second to focus and then poured all her love into the blue light. She remembered his smile, his touch, the blue of his eyes watching her fondly, his lips and the smell of leather and herbs. She felt his embrace when he had comforted her and saw him blush when she had teased him. She heard him whisper her name overcome with emotion and felt the joy when he had finally trusted her.

Crack! The blue wall of hate had split on one side with an enormous thunder. Crack! The other side went a second later. Ariana saw Morgana shoot round, her eyes distorted with fury. Ariana sent a last thought into the light _I love you_ before Morgana lifted her from the ground with a bare look and sent her flying into the wall behind her. She felt a sharp stab surge through her body when she crashed on to the stony surface. Then darkness surrounded her.

* * *

**A bit of torture, a bit of romance. :) But how will it all end...**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems. **

**Warning: I do want to remind readers that this story is T-rated. **

**For some reason this chapter has given me a lot of grief. I am quite happy wth the way it has turned out now and hope you are going to enjoy it, too! Merlin and Ariana are both having a bit of a hard time. **

* * *

Merlin heard voices. _How strange!_ It sounded like Arthur. _This is a dream_. He tried to open his eyes and managed to part his eyelids slightly. Everything around him was in a blur. He was so weak he could not even move a finger. It was an effort just to focus. He realized that he was lying on a cold floor and he vaguely noticed two bodies lying not far from him but he was unable to make out who it was. _Where am I? What has happened?_ His brain was too sluggish, too tired to do any real thinking.

_The blue light_ …it had gone. He vaguely remembered a surge of magic returning to him a second earlier making him feel whole again. However the wounds the light had caused had not disappeared. As he became aware of his injuries he groaned quietly and then remembered the last thing he had taken in consciously. _Ariana_. He could see her face before he had been stabbed by some unseen magical knife. She had watched it without batting an eyelid. But that did not matter now and he swore that it would never matter again, whatever outcome all this might have.

Why did he keep hearing Arthur? He moved his head a tiny fraction. There was Arthur and he was facing Morgana.

oooooooooo

The witch was outraged. She could not believe it. This girl who had no magical power at all, had just singlehandedly shattered all her dreams about gaining the ultimate power. _How can this be?_ _You will suffer for this, you intolerable fool._ She was shaking with anger and disappointment at losing what she had already thought to be hers. Her revenge followed swiftly. With a brush of her hand she sent Ariana flying to the wall and was gratified when she heard the sound of cracking bones.

'It is always easier to pick on those who are weaker than you.' Arthur's words were intent to rile her and distract her from her victim and he succeeded. Morgana turned round and glared at him still seething.

'Like Hunith and Gwen.' Arthur concluded.

He stared at her with an intensity any normal man would have flinched at. 'I have come to get the antidote for Gwen.'

Morgana looked at him in disbelief. Did he really expect her to hand this over to him just like that? T_his is going to be fun!_ She thought. _We shall play a little game before I will deal with you the way you deserve._

'How do you know that there is an antidote?' She asked in a slightly teasing voice.

When Arthur turned pale, she chuckled.

'You really will never learn, Arthur. Has it not even occurred to you, that I might just not have one?'

Arthur found it difficult to control himself. What he really wanted to do was to take his sword and cut her down. When the blue light had cracked and Merlin's body had appeared out of it crashing on the floor with a thump he had been horrified. He could hardly comprehend that this heap of burnt flesh was his friend. If it had not been for the mop of black hair he would have not recognized him. Arthur's insides clenched at his sight and fury started raging through his veins. Whatever Morgana had done to him, it must have been like hell on earth.

And now she dared to taunt him over Gwen. He lifted his sword and moved closer.

'You are turning this into a fun meeting.' Morgana sensed his anger and she took pleasure from it.

Arthur realized she was playing on his emotions and his hurt. _No, I am not going to fall for that._ He thought and did his best to steadily regain his calm.

'Every poison has an antidote. Where is it?'

Morgana smirked and decided to see how far she could push him. She put her hands into the folds of her gowns and pulled out a small glass bottle with a blue liquid in it.

'There you are.' Morgana was watching him intently to see his reaction. Ah, his eyes had widened and she sensed the spark of hope that was hiding in the back of them.

'This is the only bottle.' She was enjoying this game and was determined to make the most of it. 'Imagine what would happen if it broke?'

Arthur was near trembling with anger again.

'If you have an issue with me, Morgana, then deal with me, but leave Gwen out of it. Or are you afraid?'

Morgana snorted at the comment. What a joke! It was time to see him suffer and her eyes glinted in anticipation. She looked triumphantly at him and lifted the bottle as high as she could for effect. Then she let it drop.

oooooooooo

Merlin had vaguely followed their voices not quite sure what it was they were talking about. _Antidote_. His brain strained to make sense of it, but then the revelation came. The antidote for Gwen. The one he had come for.

The bottle in Morgana's hand! When he saw it fall everything inside him shouted _NO!_ _Stop!_ trying to command the bottle. He had always been able to move things with his mind, even when he had been a young child and he was relieved to see that even now, when he could barely think, his instinct did not fail him.

The bottle stopped in mid-air and he noticed how Morgana's head turned round to him. With another shaky golden flicker of his eyes he let the bottle fly into Arthur's hand. Totally exhausted from the small action his vision went into a haze again.

When Morgana swiveled round to stare at the warlock, she looked murderous. He was as good as dead – how could there be still enough strength and power left in him to cross her plan now? _I will stop you meddling in my affairs._ She thought furiously. Fleetingly she took in the damage the torture had done to his body.

'I think I should put you out of your misery, Emrys.' She mocked and raised her arm to strike a killing blow. But just as she did, two things happened at the same time.

Merlin could barely make her out. He just saw her shape, not far from him with her arm raised in a threatening pose.

_I will not just lie here dying, Morgana!_ He thought and he pulled together any shred of energy that was left in his body and channeled it into a huge gust of air and directed it towards Morgana. Hit by the unexpected force Morgana broke down on to her knees, just as she was about to utter her spell.

At the same time a huge shadow appeared in the doorframe behind her. Drawn by the noise coming from the dungeons Percival had appeared and assessed the situation in one glance. He then jumped forward and ran Morgana through with his sword.

For a moment it seemed as if time had stopped. Percival pulled his sword out of her chest and when blood started gushing out of the wound profusely, Morgana looked down at it with a certain air of astonishment.

That was the last thing Merlin took in with blurry eyes before he went unconscious and darkness surrounded him once again.

oooooooooo

Arthur's heart had stopped for a second when he had seen the bottle fall. _No! Gwen!_ Was his only thought. He rushed forward in an attempt to catch it when it stopped miraculously in mid-air.

_Merlin!_ He turned round to his friend. It could only have been him who did this. And as Morgana turned towards the warlock, the bottle flew into Arthur's hand. As quick as lightening he pocketed it before Morgana could notice.

The next second a huge gust of wind filled the room and Morgana was swept off her feet unable to complete the spell she had meant for Merlin. And then Percival seemed to strike out of nowhere….

Morgana had fallen to her knees glancing at the sword in her chest in slight bewilderment, but then she lifted her head to Arthur and Percival with a smirk. 'No mortal blade can kill me' She sneered and knocked them off their feet with a slight move of her head.

What she did not say was, that she needed most of her power to make her wound heal. And that just now she was at her weakest and most vulnerable and could not use her magic to full effect any longer.

'This blade was forged from a dragon's breath.' Arthur had been on his feet swiftly again and in one quick move he was at her side and raised the weapon above her head. For a split second he saw fear and utter confusion cross Morgana's face. Why did Arthur have such a sword? But she knew the answer the same second she asked herself the question_. Merlin!_ How much she hated him. Always interfering. Always thwarting her.

Morgana was weighing up her options in a flash. Blood was pouring out of her chest and the pain of the cut was excruciating. She felt her power surge towards the wound starting to heal it, but she realized that this would take longer than she had at this very moment. In this instant she was not strong enough to fight two highly skilled warriors, and she could not risk the wrath of the blade in Arthur's hand or Merlin wakening up to full consciousness. There would be another time to continue this game. _I will get my revenge soon enough._ She swore to herself.

And before Arthur could complete what he intended to do, she disappeared in a cloud of dark grey smoke.

oooooooooo

Merlin was drowning. There was water everywhere. _I need to get out!_ He struggled up and up, but strong arms kept holding him under_. I am drowning!_ He tried to resist but he could not fight the power that held him.

The water was hurting. It was seeping into his wounds and clawing at the raw flesh that lay exposed in the open. It was as if someone was twisting a knife in it. _Stop!_ He screamed desperately trying to push the person away that was doing this to him. The pain grew so unbearable it ripped him out of unconsciousness and when he lifted his lashes he could just make out the shape of woman. Ariana.

But his body had mercy on him and before he could formulate any further thought he fell into darkness again.

oooooooooo

'He has drifted away again.' Ariana sounded relieved when she looked at Bronach who nodded in agreement.

'Just as well.' He muttered. The druid lifted Merlin's body gently out of the healing bath.

'He has had enough for today. We will treat him again tomorrow morning.' The water infused with herbs and magic had done wonders on his body and the horrendous wounds that had been inflicted on him had started mending well. The skin on his chest was still bearing scars but it had sealed and a more normal colouring had returned.

'When do you think he will wake up?' Ariana enquired. Her uncle, the wisest druid she had ever met, rubbed his chin weighing up the options. 'Considering the severity of his injuries he has been healing very well. His magic is helping him, I am sure of it.'

'But I cannot predict when he will return fully to us, Ariana He has not only sustained physical wounds. The trauma of torture can be long lasting.' When her eyes filled with tears, he put his arm on her shoulder. Bronach was not only wise, but he was also one of the most talented healers amongst druids in these lands, just like his sister, Ariana's mother, had been.

He was also a man of good heart and sharp mind and he had sensed that Ariana's concern was more than just a polite question. Despite her own injuries she had been with Merlin day and night since he had been brought to this chamber, never leaving his bed side for long.

Hunith entered at this moment.

'How is he?' She was so worried about him. Like Ariana she had not left his bedside helping to tend his wounds and she had spoken to him quietly again and again with the hope of bringing him back to the living. Hunith had never experienced her son that ill and lifeless before and she was deeply upset that he had not woken yet. It was heartbreaking to find someone who was so powerful so helpless and weak. He had been unconscious for over a week now and although Bronach had healed most of his physical injuries the druid had tried many a cure to draw him back from the depth of darkness. So far, to no avail.

'There has been no change.' Bronach answered. 'The bath is healing his skin well, but for anything else…..' His voice trailed off a bit. 'We will have to wait and see.' And at that he left to get more herbs for the next treatment.

Hunith walked up to Merlin who was lying motionless on his bed. His chest lifting and falling slightly was the only sign that he was not dead. She stroked his burned cheek and kissed his forehead. 'Come back to us, son!' She whispered into his ear and gently put a strand of hair out of his pale face and then blew a kiss on his cheek.

'And you Ariana?' Hunith looked at the princess with a compassionate look.

'Bronach healed my broken leg overnight.' She smiled. 'I wish I had inherited his talents.'

'And your hands?'

Ariana hesitated a bit and when she lifted them for Hunith to see her heart sank.

Her hands bore similar burn marks to those on Merlin's chest but unlike his, they did not want to seem to heal. Bronach had given her a soothing cream that took the pain away for most of the time. But the scars were still red raw and the skin was almost see through. 'These are not just normal burns.' Bronach had explained to her. 'But they were caused by magic. They will take longer to heal unless we find some magic that can fight the spell that caused this.'

Hunith gently took her hand into hers and pulled them close to her chest.

'You saved him.' Her eyes were welling up in tears. 'Thank you.'

And that was all that needed said as they stood together, sharing their grief and their love for the same man.

A mighty roar from the bed made them both jump. Merlin.

oooooooooo

Why was she haunting him in his dreams? He wanted to forget. Erase the memory of everything they had shared. This was the only way he would be able to stand life again. Yes, that was what he was going to do. He willed himself to concentrate. He could not bear to be plagued by any more memories of her, wanted to rid himself of her and everything she had meant to him. She had done enough harm. His would steel his heart against her. It was the only way.

When he opened his eyes returning to reality, they fell straight on to the two women standing in front of him.

And he croaked. Roared. As much as his broken voice would allow.

Both their heads flew round to face him. His eyes were hard and full of fury and contempt as he stared at Ariana.

'Get. Her. Out.'

Hunith was horrified to see his violent reaction. This was not like the son she knew.

* * *

**Well, Merlin's back. But how will he cope with what has happened? **


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems. **

**Merlin and Ariana need to get themselves sorted out - one way or another. Not to forget there are other things going on, too! For those of you worried about Gwen - be assured . the antidote story has not been forgotten! Hope you enjoy this one. :)**

* * *

Gwen's condition still had not improved. On the contrary. Gaius was decidedly getting desperate now. If the antidote did not arrive soon, Gwen would fade away. She had lost a lot of weight and her cheeks had lost so much of their fleshiness that her cheekbones were sticking out of her face. Her eyes had fallen in and looked hollow while dark circles shaded them. Her arms and legs had become really thin with the skin wrinkling up on the limbs. If Gaius was honest with himself she looked more dead than alive. Blood had started to trickle out of her mouth ever so often as if some terrible force was tearing her insides up.

It was time for the antidote to arrive. More than time.

oooooooooo

'Merlin!' There was no reaction.

Arthur searched Merlin's face. His friend had not been the same since he had woken up from his misery. He had never seen him that pensive and quiet before. The king understood that the torture must have caused a terrible trauma and that this would have an effect on him. But Merlin acted as if he was a completely different person. He was so withdrawn that he hardly spoke and when he did at all he was uttering were monosyllabic answers. Arthur had tried to shake him up by teasing him at one point, but Merlin had just looked at him completely alienated.

Three weeks had passed now since Morgana had disappeared and things had slowly returned to normal in the court of Camarthen. Arthur had led a helping hand where ever he could. King Eowyn was still suffering from the injuries he had sustained and was glad of the aid Arthur extended.

He still was not sure why Morgana had not simply killed them that night and had just disappeared. Somewhere in his heart there was the hope that there was still a bond between the two of them and that she had not forgotten how things used to be, but when he looked at Merlin and what she had done to him he knew that he was hoping for too much.

Once Morgana was gone Arthur had had to make a quick decision. The antidote, or at least what seemed to be the antidote, had to be brought back to Camelot as quickly as possible. But as long as he did not know whether Merlin was going to live or die there was no way he could leave his friend. And so he had entrusted his knights to take the bottle of life back to Camelot.

'Make sure Gaius checks what is in it.' He had instructed Gwaine. 'We can all but hope it is indeed what will bring the queen back to us.' And he had sent them back home with a heavy heart and a tiny bit of hope. 'Send a messenger once you know.'

Percival and Gwaine knew how much the errand meant for their king and they had just taken his arm in assurance that they would do as he asked.

'Merlin!'

Arthur spoke a little louder this time, trying to cause a reaction. 'How about going outside for a walk?' He was aware that Merlin had always felt happy whenever he was in the outside world and hoped that this would be something that might haul him out of his current state.

Merlin looked up. He could see that Arthur meant well and did not want to disappoint him. 'All right then.' He agreed.

oooooooooo

Once Merlin had woken and his memory had returned, he kept reliving the days of his torture and whatever he tried, it was all he could think about. The pain was still vivid and the scars on his chest reminded him of it every second of the day. He had only once experienced the feeling of being powerless before, when they had fought the dorocha a couple of years earlier. But what Soron and Morgana had done to him had been far worse and it had shaken the essence of his being. What haunted him most though was Ariana's face and the way she had watched him suffer on the final day of his torture. He was glad she had not tried to return to his chambers.

He was glad his mother was there for him. Hunith's presence was a great comfort for him and at times he felt like a little boy again when she scolded him for not being careful enough with his wounds or not taking enough rest. He sensed her watching him when she did not expect him to notice and wondered whether she could guess what bothered him.

Bronach's skills as a healer were far beyond his and Merlin marveled at the expertise the druid showed in his treatment. The baths he had prepared for him were off great effect and day by day his body started to feel more like his own again. The druid was always ready to answer his queries about the details of the procedure and this had helped him to take his mind off his somber thoughts.

But he knew that he had to deal with the hurt in his heart before he could heal as whole. He had started to lock away any emotions he had ever had for Ariana and slowly had felt better for it. It had not made him feel happier though.

oooooooooo

Arthur had been right. It did help. Merlin felt better as soon as breathed the fresh air outside. He could not walk very fast and needed to rest every few steps, but he managed. They walked up to a stone bench that just sat at the end of a big hedge in the gardens of the castle. Merlin was glad to take a rest and so Arthur followed him.

There was silence between them and Arthur could see Merlin wrestling with his mind.

'You want to talk?' He asked kindly.

Merlin turned to look at his friend. For years it had always been him to counsel and advise Arthur, help him when he needed him and tell him what to do if he failed to find an answer to a problem. And now the situation was exactly the other way round. Arthur was here to help him, to offer his support to him and be his councilor. A lump rose to his throat as he realized how strong the bond between them was now.

'I failed you.' He whispered as his voice still had not returned to its full strength.

Arthur looked up in surprise. 'Why on earth would you think that?' He replied.

'I did nothing to stop Morgana…You could have died…..They all could have died.' He stopped, shaking his head.

'Listen, Merlin!' Arthur actively sought Merlin's eyes. I have no idea why you think you have to save everyone all the time. You may be a powerful warlock, my friend,' And at that he put his arm on Merlin's. 'But you are still a human being. And you can get hurt…...' He added gently. 'You cannot make yourself responsible for all the evil that happens.'

'If you had not come I would be dead.' Merlin cringed thinking of the pain and his helplessness in the cage of light. And how he had been unable to do anything about it. It had been a strangely sobering and simultaneously horrifying experience to feel so powerless and hollow and useless.

Arthur watched his friend and was deeply touched by his plight. The shock of what had happened was still haunting him. It had to be a bewildering feeling to find yourself suddenly helpless if you were used to having so much power.

'Imagine. Me saving you for a change.' Arthur voice was teasing him and Merlin looked up, a vague smile on his face,

'You sound rather pleased about that, Sire.' It was a good sign that Merlin was able to return the banter.

The warlock looked directly at Arthur now. 'How do you deal with betrayal?' He suddenly asked quietly and whether he wanted to recognize it or not, there was hurt in his eyes.

Arthur was aware that Merlin's state of mind was not only caused by the trauma of his torture. In fact he knew exactly what the problem was.

Ariana had come to him a day before Merlin had woken.

'There are things you should know.' She had said to him, looking pale and exhausted. 'About Merlin and me.' And she had told him her side of the story, detail by detail.

'Why are you telling me this?' He had asked as he did not feel exactly very equipped to deal with this kind of matters.

'When he wakes up, he will ask questions.' She had hesitated. 'I am asking you not to tell him what part I played in his rescue.'

'Why would I keep it a secret?' Arthur had asked astounded.

'I do not want him to forgive me out of pity or of gratitude.' She had mumbled. 'I could not bear it.'

Arthur frowned 'You would rather bear his scorn?'

'His scorn is born out of love, and what was born out of love can be returned to it.'

She had swallowed hard. 'I want his love more than anything. But love and pity do not mix very well.'

Arthur had understood and he had seen how earnest and determined she was. 'I will do as you ask':

Now that he sat opposite Merlin and watched his friends struggling with his feelings he found it difficult to keep his promise.

'Ariana?' He asked and saw Merlin cringing slightly. Arthur took a deep breath and he decided to talk about something he had tried to erase from his memory but that would always live somewhere in his memory.

'That night when I found Guinevere and …..Lancelot.' His voice was struggling even now to talk about it. 'Something died inside me… For some time I was in rage and I hated her and him for what they had done to me. I could not cope with seeing her face that reminded me every second that she had betrayed my trust.'

Merlin nodded. Yes, that was how it felt.

'But then, in the months that followed I missed her more than I expected.' He paused. 'I regretted sending her away and worried about not ever seeing her again. You were the only one who really understood how I felt.'

Merlin nodded again. 'Whatever went on that night between Gwen and Lancelot, it never felt real to me, Arthur' He stopped for a second because he had never told the king about Lancelot being a shade. 'I often thought that maybe what we saw was not the whole story. It was so out of character for both of them.' Merlin saw Arthur frown and a shadow of pain settled in his eyes.

Merlin put his hand on Arthur's arm. 'There is one thing though that I never stopped believing ...even then – that Guinevere has always loved you, despite what happened.' He paused finding it difficult to say the next words aloud. 'In my case….. ' His voice trailed off again, but he then finished harshly. 'She never did.'

Arthur bit his lip finding it hard not to say anything. This could not go on.

'Maybe you should talk to her.' He suggested hoping to push him into the right direction. But when he saw his friend's reaction he knew that he was not ready to face her.

oooooooooo

As it turned out he faced her sooner than he thought.

He had been walking to the small pond in the garden later that day and dipped into the sounds of singing birds and the rustling of the leaves. He watched the ripples on the water of the pond as a spring breeze danced over it. There was so much solace in the vibrating silence of nature.

And as he turned round he saw her sitting on a bench not too far away. She must have been watching him. Even though he noticed the dark rim around her eyes and the haunted look on her face, he could not help but take in how beautiful she looked.. Her dark curls were in deep contrast to the icy blue of her dress and her grey eyes accentuated her delicate features. He overlooked that she was wearing gloves that matched her dress.

'Merlin.' She hesitated. 'I need to speak to you.'

Merlin measured her with dead eyes.

'And what makes you think that I want to listen?

Ariana bit her lip. There was nothing in his eyes that suggested that he did not mean his words. In fact she almost shivered at the iciness of his words.

'Merlin…' She called again sounding hurt and rejected.

'Do not waste your breath. I am not the innocent fool I was.' And at that Merlin turned and left her standing on the path. He did not see the devastation on her face nor would he have been interested.

* * *

**Well, what do you think. Is Merlin behaving unreasonable? Will they actually find a way to talk?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems**.

**Merlin and Ariana's situation is going to get that bit more complicated in this one. **

* * *

Edgar had enough of waiting. He had come to Camarthen to pick up his bride and take her home for a royal wedding. Then Morgana had appeared and everything had been delayed. Now days had gone past one by one with no signs of him and Ariana ever getting ready to leave.

Of course he understood that Ariana had needed time to recover after her ordeal. Her leg had been broken badly and her hands looked pretty horrific after what she had done. He still could not fathom what had possessed her to do it. The sorcerer had been as good as dead anyway. Now her once beautiful slender fingers were so disfigured that she could not show her hands any more. Edgar felt annoyed at the thought. He had looked forward to the touch of them, had had visions of what they could do to him. If he was honest the sight of them did put him off slightly. _She will simply have to wear gloves for the rest of her life._ He told himself grimly.

What he had not understood was that she had insisted on spending every hour at the sorcerer's bedside after the incident. He was not even sure that she had slept in her bed at all for a week. Still he had been generous and accepted it as a display of her caring, compassionate nature. These were, after all, virtues a good queen should possess.

But now Ariana had healed enough to travel. And he had seen the sorcerer walking about in the castle gardens. So Edgar could find no more reasons why their departure should be delayed any further. His father and the court of Thanet were impatient to see him and his bride and had sent messenger after messenger asking for the date of his return. He had waited long enough. And in this spirit he arrived at her chamber door and knocked.

'Edgar!' Ariana was sitting in front of her dresser staring into the mirror. Her showed no expression. She knew full well why he was here. She had expected him sooner than this. In fact, if she considered it honestly, Edgar, being who he was, had actually been very patient.

She had delayed him again and again making excuses in the hope that Merlin would listen and that he might find it in his heart to forgive her.

But earlier that day she had seen the hate in his eyes, had heard the contempt in his voice and felt the iciness of his words, and she knew now that it was a lost cause. And maybe it was for the better. Like this she could draw a clear line under what had been and bury her feelings for good. She was destined for Edgar, whatever had been in her heart and she had not wanted to face that truth as long as she had hoped for_….. What did I hope for?_ She asked herself, but then interrupted her own thought. _Forget hoping. There is no more point. Do what you have to do._

'Ariana.' Edgar started.

She forced herself to smile at him. 'Edgar.'

'I will start making travel arrangement first thing tomorrow morning.' She took the words out of his mouth. 'I am sorry I delayed you for so long.'

Edgar was taken aback by surprise. 'You are ready to leave then?' He made sure he had understood her correctly.

'We'll leave in two days, my prince.' Ariana answered, her voice trembling.

'That is wonderful news! I thank you!.' And he kissed her lightly on the forehead. _This has gone smoother than I expected._ He thought rather pleased with himself and walked out triumphantly.

oooooooooo

Morgana had settled in a hut in the woods that surrounded the castle. She had never had any intentions of letting _them_ get away with this. Her wound needed a few days to heal completely and she needed to take that time to get back to full strength.

She was still seething with fury when she thought about how she had lost out on Merlin's magic in the last minute. All just because of a silly druid girl with no magic whatsoever. How had she done it? Morgana could not fathom what could possibly have happened. Perhaps Merlin had something to with it. Whatever might have been the cause she had sworn that Ariana and Merlin would not get away unscathed from this. She was waiting for the opportune moment when she could have her revenge. And it would come, she was sure of it.

Merlin. Emrys. _Why did he never help me when it all started_? She thought consumed with bitterness. _He was my friend a long time ago. Or so he said_.

Even now that she had got used to the idea that Merlin was the famed Emrys she found it hard to acknowledge it when she had seen him. He seemed far too young to have so much power. How long had she been taken in by him! Yet she knew that the magic he possessed was beyond imagining. Well, if she could not have his power, then she would do anything to destroy him. Before the prophecy about her end could become true.

There would be a way. There had to be a way.

Forlorn in thought she looked down on Aithusa who had curled on the floor next to her and she stroked the dragon's wings. The young dragon was the only thing on earth that had ever really loved her.

oooooooooo

Guinevere. The conversation with Merlin had taken Arthur's thoughts back to his wife and stirred up the worries about her afresh. There had been no messengers from Camelot yet, but Arthur realized it was too early. He had to be patient and wait, but his heart was aching.

Thinking back to the days after her betrayal had been hurtful and he guessed it would always stay that way. It was only when Isolde had died before their very eyes that he had realized that his love for her was stronger than his need for righteousness. And he had forgiven her completely and never regretted it. She was a wonderful wife to him and a good queen_. _

He remembered her the way he had left her, asleep and lifeless, just a body with no soul. His insides clenched at the mere possibility that the antidote he had sent her might have been a fake. The notion pulled at his heart and it drew him back to Camelot with full force. _ I need to get back home_. Merlin had recovered enough by now to travel and there was no reason to stay in Camarthen any longer. Apart from one.

It pained him to see Merlin in such an emotional turmoil. Apart from Freya his friend had never loved a woman. And he could sense that she had meant more to him that he cared to admit_. Maybe I should speak to her again_. He thought. _Maybe she will allow me to talk to him._ But, and he hated to admit it, even if they managed to find a way to each other again, nothing could have ever come of it, because Ariana was officially engaged to Edgar.

oooooooooo

Merlin had been drawn outside by the sunshine again. There was no doubt that his recovery had been speeded up since he had taken regular walks out in the open. He had spent most of this day inside and felt the urgent need to breathe in some fresh air, feel the sun on his skin and hear the sounds of nature.

He had sneaked away quietly and was heading through the castle's garden when he saw two figures approaching. He wrinkled his forehead. Arthur and Ariana.

_How odd. Why would Arthur want to talk to her?_ He knew what she had done to him. What on earth could they have to discuss? Almost out of instinct – and the practice of many years of hiding behind curtains, wardrobes and many other things – he moved behind the hedge at the side of the path.

They were coming closer and he hoped that they might pass quickly, but to his discomfort they sat down on the stone bench right in front of the hedge.

'When are you leaving?' Arthur asked her and he sounded sad.

'In two days, Arthur.' She answered very quietly.

_She is going away, with the prince._ Merlin had not realized that her departure was so imminent.

'Edgar is an honourable man, even if he has to learn a lot.' Arthur sounded as if he was trying to be positive. 'I am sure you will help him to become the best man he can be.' There was a rather glum smile on his lips.

'Edgar is Edgar, and he always will be.' Ariana sighed and added. 'But I do know he loves me.'

_Yes, and he is the man you chose. The man you sacrificed my life for. _Merlin found that the thought still pained him, even though he had tried hard to erase it from his memory.

'You are sure that you are making the right choice?'

'It is my only choice. You, out of all people, should understand.' Ariana's voice was trembling. 'My loyalty lies with my father and this kingdom. I have given my promise and it is my duty as a daughter and a princess.' '

_Nice to hear you are loyal to someone._ Merlin thought rather sarcastically.

He saw Arthur nodding. Then his friend paused.

'You have spoken to _him_?'

Merlin understood that they were not talking about Edgar anymore.

'I tried….But he does not want to listen.' Her words were laced with desperation.

'He can't even bear to look at me.' Her shoulders were twitching. 'I saw the look in his eyes, Arthur – he hates me.' She barely managed to say the words.

Arthur was shaking his head. He had never seen Merlin act so harsh and heartless before and he found it hard to accept that his friend who was one of the most caring people he knew had turned such a blind eye when it came to her.

'So he still does not know?' Arthur asked quietly.

_Know what? What were they talking about? _Merlin had lost the thread of their conversation.

'I want to thank you that you did not speak to him about this, Arthur. If anyone tells him, I want it to be me. And if he does not want to listen, then I have to accept this.'

Arthur sighed. 'You are very hard on yourself, Ariana.'

_She was hard on herself? _Arthur must have gone mad. Merlin was shaking his head. It seemed that this woman had taken his friend in with her lies, too.

At this moment the king of Camelot took Ariana's hands and raised them to his lips. When he kissed each hand gallantly Merlin's heart stood still for a second. Arthur seemed to genuinely like her. Why did he think that she deserved his respect?

'It is these hands I have to thank that he is still alive.' Arthur muttered and he sounded grateful.

And then Merlin saw her hands in full light. They were bright red and covered in tiny dark brown scars not unlike those that were covering his chest. The skin looked paper thin and rough though and as if it was red raw with pain. Merlin knew that these were burn marks and bad ones at that. What had happened?

'Merlin and I' Arthur coughed, a little embarrassed to reveal something so personal, and then continued. 'There has always been a bond between us….. Thanks to you he is still with me now. I am forever grateful to you.' And the king did a tiny gentlemanly bow.

'I do not like to see him hurt.' He added and when she bowed her head in acknowledgement, he sighed.

'I could help by speaking to him.' He suggested.

But Ariana just shook her head. 'Thank you, Arthur. This has to be resolved between him and me, however it ends.'

Arthur just nodded and then they got up and walked back the way they had come.

Merlin was confused. Arthur had offered to talk to him About what? She had saved him? Nobody had mentioned anything like this to him. What had happened that he did not know**?**

* * *

**Well, Merlin is finally getting the drift of what really happened. Things are going to heat up between quite a few people!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems**.

**This is finally it - Merlin and Ariana talking. Hope you enjoy it and it has not turned out too shmaltzy! Remember that this story is classified as romance and angst. Well this chapter and the next are certainly going to be about romance. And I just noticed it is actually rather long. I assume Merlin and Ariana did have to say quite a lot to each after all. :) Whether it is good or bad. You will see...**

**And for those of you who prefer the whump and hands on stuff - more of that later!**

* * *

Merlin's head was bursting with questions. He did not like riddles and he was intent on solving this one. Arthur had treated Ariana with a lot of respect and compassion. But how could that be? The king surely knew that she was not trustworthy? Ariana and Arthur had shared the knowledge of something that they had kept from him. Or rather that Ariana had kept from him. Why?

It was clear that the only way to find the answers he was searching for was talking to Ariana. Which meant facing her. Looking into her eyes. He swallowed hard. _I'll be on my guard this time_. He thought as he approached the library. This was where her maid had sent him.

He opened the door to find her leaning over a huge book. She did not notice immediately that he had entered but when she casually looked up to see who had joined her, she startled in surprise and tore the book from the table which fell on the floor with a loud thump.

Ariana waited a minute expectantly for him to speak, but when he did not, she decided to get this over as quickly as possible.

'What do you want?' It came out ruder than she had intended. But what difference would politeness make now anyway?

Merlin had not yet sought her eyes, but he did now. It was harder than he had thought to meet that grey and claim indifference. But he had steeled himself for this meeting and he was determined to go through with it.

'I hear you are leaving Camarthen soon.' It was all he could say, glad he had started somewhere.

'We are heading for Thanet the day after tomorrow.' She started, deliberately stressing the 'we' in the sentence. She noticed his eyes darkening at it for a second and her heart jumped. _Maybe there is a morsel of feeling for me left after all. _She thought, but her common sense told her not to be silly. She measured him as he stood there, his eyes scrutinizing her in accusing silence.

Against better judgement and swallowing her pride she decided to try one more time.

'I will not have much opportunity to speak to you again in private.'

Merlin was just about to reply that he did not really care when she continued.

'I want you to know one thing only. Whether you want to hear it or not.' She hesitated as he still had not really stated why he had come, nor had he made another attempt at speaking.

'I never lied to you about my feelings.' She looked at him almost defiantly, and when the silence continued, she turned pale. He had turned his eyes away from her and she could not sense any reaction to her words whatsoever. She waited a little longer. Nothing happened. When the silence continued for another minute and became rather uncomfortable Ariana conceded defeat. Not expecting an answer at this stage she turned on her heel and headed for the door.

'If it is true what you are saying, why are you going to Thanet?' He asked very quietly just before she was about to leave. He had needed that time to process what she had said but found it hard to accept.

Ariana turned her head to face him. 'It is my duty and I have made a promise.'

'A promise to Edgar.' Merlin's voice was ice-cold and unforgiving now.

'To my father and my kingdom.' She replied honestly.

Merlin examined her carefully. Her eyes were searching his face and they looked sad and resigned. She was as beautiful as ever, even if she appeared thinner and paler than before. There was a tiny pull round his heart when he noted the long lacy gloves on her hands.

'I saw you with Edgar. You kissed him back when we returned.' Merlin swallowed.

'Edgar.' There was frustration and resignation in her voice. Then she gazed straight into his blue eyes that were staring at her mouth hoping for words of explanation.

'I never loved Edgar. It is a marriage of convenience. My kingdom needs the alliance with Thanet.' Could he not see that she had had no choice on this matter, however she felt?

'You never mentioned him.' He said accusingly.

'We had so little time together. You and me. I did not want the shadow of Edgar hanging over it.' Her voice trailed off. 'I know it was wrong of me to keep his existence from you, but I did not have the heart to….'

'….answer me when I needed an answer.' He finished her sentence thinking of the day when they had returned to Camarthen. ' You ignored me that day ….you left me to suffer.'

Ariana's head sank to her chest her face just a mask of unhappiness. 'I was overwhelmed with guilt. Because of Edgar and Morgana.' She whispered and averted her eyes from his face. 'I was a coward, just as you said.' and then she faced him out of sudden yet again. 'I did not know what she was planning to do.' And her eyes were dark with sorrow just remembering the horrific time that had followed.

'You lied to me.' He stated coldly. 'How can I possibly believe what you are saying now?'

There was a pregnant pause. She seemed to struggle for an answer, but he did not leave her enough time to formulate one. Merlin could not help probing more into her conscience.

'I know you were there with Morgana and Soron when they tortured me. And you watched just like them' Merlin's heart was drumming inside his chest now. 'You came to watch me die.' He said huskily, expressing what had bothered him most and the hurt that poured out of the question cut through her heart.

_Is this what he believes?_ Ariana thought. That she would have watched his agony willingly and with indifference?

'You think I did not care?' Ariana sounded wounded, but he carried on nonetheless.

'Did you enjoy it?' He added, unwilling to acknowledge the anguish on her face and wanting to be hurtful and provocative.

This time he had gone too far. A surge of anger went through her and in frustration she spun round and tried to slap his cheek. He caught her hand just in time, but as he did, she visibly winced. Merlin realized the reason for it and immediately let go of it.

She stared at him with eyes full of fury and despair.

'It took everything I had to shield my feelings from Morgana.' Her voice trembled. She did not expect him to believe anything she said. 'I did not want her to know. About us….. I did not want to hand her another means of hurting you.'

At that she turned towards the door once again. She just wanted to go and put all this behind her. _I cannot stand this any longer_. There was nothing more to say anyway. She had not meant raising her hand against him and she felt ashamed of it, but she had been pushed into a corner and had reacted out of gut feeling. It was clear that he would never believe her or forgive her at that. Her eyes were burning with tears and she did not want him to see her weak and crying. It was enough, once and for all.

But then she felt his hand on her shoulder, keeping her back with a much softer touch.

'I am sorry.' The tone of his voice had suddenly changed. He had deliberately chosen emotive words to see her reaction. But his conscience told him that he had overstepped the line with his last remark and that he had pushed her too far. He had seen that she was upset but had felt unable to stop himself lashing out at her with hurtful words. The anguish that had lived inside him for so long had simply taken over. She had reacted to his taut like a wounded animal in defense. Merlin felt a flush of heat rise in his insides, remorse and shame not far from his heart.

Surprised to hear his apology Ariana looked up at him. His eyes had softened and there was some warmth in them. She did not understand what might have caused the change.

'Why are you wearing gloves?' Astonished she looked up at the sudden turn in conversation and blushed. Feeling completely tongue-tied she just managed to shake her head.

'Take them off.' Merlin urged her and his voice sounded rough and husky.

She shook her head again. 'I can't.' She whispered in protest.

At this Merlin took her hands and Ariana was torn between running and staying. Unable to react she just let him place her hands into his. Then he started to peel off the gloves, gently and very carefully. Seeing her injured hands up close, he realized how extensive her wounds were. And how red raw they still were. It had to hurt.

He met her gaze. 'What happened?' He willed her to speak eager to find out what she had tried to hide from him.

Ariana had started to tremble, unsure how to react_. Does he really want to know? Or is he going to tear my heart out again?_

'Tell me…..please.' Merlin asked and his voice sounded as if he meant it genuinely.

Ariana hesitated, biting her lips. What was the point of it all now that her departure was imminent? _Maybe it is easier if I keep my mouth shut_. But then she found herself dipping into the blue of his eyes and felt that this time there was something in them that gave her a tiny bit of hope. Her heart started rebelling, begging her to take a last chance. Telling her to let him know the truth.

And then she told him everything. She started slowly, but as she went on the words flowed more easily. How she had met Arthur and how they had hatched a plan to save him. How Soron had died and the wall had spun out of control. And how she had destroyed it with the mere touch of her hands.

Merlin listened and as her story went on he started to feel strangely guilty.

'You brought that wall down?' He was stunned at her latest revelation. Just the memory of the pain made him shudder. Judging by her hands she had gone through that agony, too. For him? And how had she done it? Where would she get such power from?

She saw his questioning eyes. Bronach had discussed it with her at length when he had examined her hands. 'All forces of magic are drawn from the powers of nature and the continuity of the universe. Hate is such a force, but so is love. And they have always been adversaries, opponents that played each other off.' He had explained. Soron had created the wall of blue light on the foundation of hatred.

'Bronach,….He said that there was only one force that could have destroyed the light of hate.' Their eyes locked. And for the first time since Merlin had been encased in the pulsating light there was life in the blue of his eyes, and heartfelt emotion.

She barely whispered the word almost not daring to speak it out loud. 'Love.'

oooooooooo

Gaius had rushed to his chambers straight away when Percival and Gwaine had arrived with that small bottle of hope in their hands. He took a tiny sample of it and then put it through all the tests he had ever come across to determine that this was indeed the potion to bring Gwen back from the dead.

After two hours of work, he lifted his head with his mind reeling. There was nothing to suggest that Gwen would come to further harm if she took the blue liquid. However, he could also see nothing that indicated that it would heal her.

Would Morgana have the last laugh after all?

In Arthur's absence the decision about her treatment fell solely to him. It was a burden that he found difficult to carry this time because it was one of immensity. Gaius sighed and sat at the table where Merlin and he had had dinner together so many times. He was exhausted because he also had not slept a lot since the fateful day of Ariana's arrival. And he was not the youngest anymore.

First his worry about Gwen had kept his mind working overtime. And he felt truly sorry for this young courageous woman who had done so much for Camelot. Her influence had made Arthur a better man and a greater king.

Just like Merlin. Gaius smiled at the thought. He knew at the bottom of his heart that Camelot would have never flourished as it did now had it not been for the young warlock. But from what Percival and Gwaine had told him Morgana had taken a terrible revenge on him and it was unclear whether her torture had been too much for him to bear. _My dear boy._ He thought with a heavy heart. _Have the strength to pull through this. _

A slight moan from Gwen's mouth brought him back to his chambers and to the reality he was facing. He knew he had to make the decision and there was no delaying it.

There was hardly any life left in her. Even the shallow breathing had become more and more random. _There is really nothing to lose._ Gaius decided and before he could change his mind he lifted Gwen's head and poured the blue liquid carefully into her mouth.

oooooooooo

Merlin froze at Ariana's words.

_Love?_ He shook his head in disbelief. That was the power that had saved him? He closed his eyes at the enormity of what she had said.

'Gaius once said love is the strongest power of all.' He murmured still unable to take in what he now knew was the truth. It had to be true because he had seen how kind and compassionate Arthur had treated her, how his friend had thanked her for his life and how his mother had looked at her with grateful eyes.

The wall Merlin had built around his heart since he had woken from his nightmare cracked with a big noise and crumbled in tiny pieces.

_Ariana_. Yes, she had done wrong and made some bad choices, but her feelings had been genuine. Her hands were witness to what she had endured for his sake. She had willingly suffered the pain of the blue light to save him. Out of love. And he had punished her with his scorn, but never given her the chance to redeem herself. Merlin bit his lip as an array of contradicting feelings washed over him.

Astonishment at her revelations, gratitude and appreciation at her sacrifice, remorse about his own actions and the most intense joy at the lightness he suddenly felt in his heart.

Ariana had watched him closely and she had seen the change in his face and his eyes as he started to comprehend her words.

'I love you, Merlin.' She whispered. 'Only you.'

Merlin could not remember when he had taken her into his arms. Had no recollection when his lips had found hers. All he knew was that he had never lost her.

'Forgive me.' He muttered into her ear feeling her body shiver against his.

And when she heard his words the burden of guilt and regret she had been carrying inside her heart let go of her. 'I am so sorry.' She whispered back.

_Love is forgiveness_ she thought with intensity and Merlin could hear her in his mind and smiled. Neither wanted to think any further than this moment. And then they simply held each other, feeling the warmth of their embrace and the comfort it provided.

In that moment of belonging neither wasted even a second of a thought on Edgar.

* * *

**I do hope this was not too... cheesy? At the end of the day it is about romance and things are going to heat up more in the next chapter! :)**

**Let me know what you think! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems**.

**Warning: This story is T - rated, in this chapter for some more graphic romantic content!**

I must admit I really enjoyed writing this - you can probably guess by the length of it. This is the longest chapter so far and it will be followed by the shortest! It was not easy to find the right balance for the romantic content at times, as this is the first time I have written something like this. There is a fine line between being too explicit but still expressing what you want to say!

* * *

Morgana woke with a start and realized that she was still in the small hut she had inhabited since she had left the castle. Her wound had healed completely now and she was consumed with the need of revenge. Ariana, Merlin, Arthur – they would pay for what they had done to her. She just had to wait for the right opportunity.

At least she had the satisfaction of knowing that Gwen would never wake again. Her heart glowed with malice when she remembered Arthur's hopeful glint at the bottle with the blue elixir. No doubt that Gwen had received the apparent antidote by now. She wondered how long it would take until Gaius realized that the blue potion did not exactly fulfil the promise of saving her. _I wonder if he will work it out._ She chuckled to herself.

The moment of revenge would come for the other ones, too – and then they would be all sorry that they had ever crossed her plans.

oooooooooo

Arthur returned from his morning ride. He had been keen to exercise his horse before they left for Camelot and, if he was totally honest with himself, he had also looked out for a messenger who might have brought him news about Guinevere. He was just nearing the stables when he saw Merlin heading for the woods on a brown mare.

'Merlin!' He called and the warlock turned his head. Arthur immediately sensed a change in his friend and when Merlin came closer he could see in his demeanour and the sparkle in his eyes that the old Merlin was back again. He did not have to ask what the reason was. When he spotted another person on a horse in the far distant evidently waiting for his friend, he smiled to himself.

As Merlin approached the king he had the air of a little boy who had been caught doing something naughty. 'I need to practice my riding before we go back to Camelot.' He said meekly knowing full well that Arthur could read him like a book.

'Enjoy the little time you have left.' Arthur said quietly. Merlin blushed slightly and acknowledged it with a tiny nod of the head . Then he spurred on his horse and headed for the woods.

Arthur was left behind staring after him in deep thought. Ariana and Merlin had evidently made peace with other and he was glad that they would not part with any ill feelings towards each other. He felt truly sorry for Merlin at the same time because however he shoved and twisted the situation, it simply was not possible that they could ever share their love. And he remembered well how painful it had been for him to think for so many years that he would never be able to call Gwen his own.

But with Ariana officially betrothed to Edgar there was no way anything could come of their relationship. He knew the code of chivalry that knights and nobles lived by better than anyone. It was true, he had bent the rules a little bit himself at times, like when he had knighted commoners like Percival and Elyan and of course when he had married Guinevere. But this was a clear-cut situation. Ariana had already opened consented to marry Prince Edgar and she was bound by law to abide by her promise. There was no going back from that, whatever feelings Merlin and her shared for each other.

oooooooooo

Ariana's maid had brought a message to Merlin earlier that morning to come to the stables. When he had arrived there the princess had waited for him.

'Come.' She had said and led him to two horses all saddled up and ready to go.

Then they had arranged to meet at the entrance to the woods that lay in the north of the castle. Merlin was glad that he had met Arthur on his way there and that his friend now knew. There had never been any more secrets between them since that fateful day outside the disir's cave and he had sworn to keep it that way.

Ariana showed him why she loved the place she had grown up in and took him to all her favourite places, telling stories about them and why she had come to like them. And in return he told her about Ealdor and how he had come to live in Camelot.

Like most young noble women she was an excellent horsewoman and a far better rider than Merlin and he admired her for it, watching her supple figure working in unison with the movements of her mare. He also realized that he had not fully recovered from his ordeal and feeling exhausted after a while he asked her to take a break.

She had come fully prepared and when they stopped, she put a blanket on the ground and put some bread, cheese and wine out to snack on.

After their meal she put her head back and closed her eyes, basking in the warm sunshine and in his company. A deep sigh escaped her.

'Don't think about it now.' Merlin murmured in full realization it could only be the thought of leaving all this behind her that would have caused such a pained reaction. He picked a blade of grass and slowly trailed it over her face following the contours of her features. It left a tingling sensation all over her cheeks and she smiled. Slowly he reached out for her and traced her lips lovingly with his thumb. Another sigh left her mouth, but this time on a completely different note.

She opened her arms to pull him towards her and the kiss they shared was slow and sensuous. When she opened her eyes she found him studying her face. She loved the blue of his eyes and the way it turned dark and mysterious when he showed his emotions.

'Blostma ansien' he whispered into his hand and when he opened his hand she saw a beautiful blue bell in it that he presented to her with a playful bow.

'Thank you.' She whispered and took the little flower gently to place it into the folds of her dress. 'I will always keep it.'

Ariana wanted to be as close to him as possible and nestled herself tightly into his embrace. She took in the scent of his skin that smelt of the sun and fresh air and when their lips met again she wanted to hold that moment forever.

Merlin just revelled in the softness of her touch and the warmth of her body. There was no doubt that he desired her and he found it difficult to tame his passion. His hands started wandering up and down her back and caressing her neck and shoulders. He could feel that she was relaxing at his touch, giving herself up to him as she was swept away by want.

His conscience made him stop. 'We really should not be doing this.' He mumbled feeling a twang of guilt. 'This can never be.' And it cost him all his will power to tear himself away from her

Ariana just lay still for a second, her head spinning from the happiness she had felt before he had brought her down to reality. When she opened her eyes there were some tears in them. 'I know you are right.' She conceded reluctantly and just buried her head in his chest in sorrow.

oooooooooo

A big banquet had been arranged on the evening of Ariana's last day at Camarthen. It was in honour of the young royal couple and marked the occasion that the two kingdoms would soon be joined by marriage. The union between the princess and Edgar would forge a bond that would bring many lasting benefits to the people of Camarthen.

Ariana was dreading it. She was sitting in front of her dresser staring at her own image as if she had never seen it before. Her heart belonged to Merlin, it always would. But she had made a promise and she was only too aware that she was obliged to honour it.

oooooooooo

Merlin could not take his eyes off her from the minute she walked into the big hall. People stopped talking to look at her in admiration. Her cream dress hugged her slender figure tightly showing off her womanly form in every way and her dark locks were pleated to perfection on top of her head. It brought out the elegant curve of her cheekbones and deepened the grey of her eyes.

'The Princess Ariana!' It was announced and applause erupted through the hall. Merlin closed his eyes when he saw Edgar rising and extending his hand towards her. The eyes of the prince were glowing with excitement at finally claiming his prize. Merlin noticed him frowning at her long cream lacy gloves when he took Ariana's hand to kiss it. He wondered if anyone else noticed that a lonely tear was hiding under her long lashes as she sat down to smile at her future husband.

_This cannot be happening._ The warlock thought in disbelief. _They cannot take her away from me again._ He cringed at Edgar's loud laughter and at the satisfaction he oozed when he touched Ariana's bare shoulders. Merlin started to feel sick just by looking at the man and he intensely resented the way he was claiming her.

'Merlin!' Arthur startled the warlock out of his brooding, indicating that it was time to lift his glass to toast the royal couple. Merlin stood up, pale and with clenched jaws. Just one or two flickers of gold could easily resolve this situation. If he really wanted to. If he chose to put his magic to his own advantage. Merlin swallowed hard suppressing the strong urge to let his eyes flare up golden and to do as he pleased.

Arthur had seen the passing golden flash in his eyes and searched the face of his friend in worry. 'You are not going to do something you will regret?' He asked, willing the other man to look at him.

'I wish I had the nerve and the conscience to do it.' Merlin answered honestly.

'But this is not what magic is for.' He added bitterly as he realized that even with his heart screaming at him to act he could never exploit his gift in this manner. Using magic for his own gain was abusing it and that was not what he believed in.

Admittedly Merlin had come very close to use his magic and the temptation to use a little spell on Edgar had been pretty overpowering. He felt Arthur's gaze resting upon him.

'Don't worry. I will be sensible.' He said with a forced smile and Arthur sighed. He could not blame his friend for his feelings and he squeezed his shoulder to show that he understood.

Merlin stayed in the great hall as long as politeness commanded and eventually left the festivities and the dancing to those who actually enjoyed them.

oooooooooo

After the hustle and bustle of the big hall it was very quiet in his chamber when he returned. He sat on the window seat looking outside watching the sun set on the hills and closed his eyes trying to empty his head of all the hurting images that were tumbling through it. Pretending indifference in the hall had been a struggle. _It is something I have to get used to._

For a second he envisaged them: her and Edgar on their wedding day. He stopped himself, because it hurt too much. There was no point. He knew all about duty and destinies. He understood why she had to go. But his heart did not want to accept it. How could he live knowing that she belonged to another man, one who she did not even love?

He stared out of the window for a long time before he drifted into an uneasy slumber. A quiet knock at the door woke him and Merlin looked up surprised. It was late, from what he could detect, it was almost midnight. The servants had done their duties for the day, and he was not expecting anyone at this late hour.

It was her.

With a sharp intake of breath he looked at her. She had opened the pleats that had crowned her head earlier and her dark hair was cascading over her bare shoulders. He could make out her figure through the delicate fabric of the evening gown she was wearing.

She just stood there lost for words and a bit unsure. She sought his eyes and when her grey eyes locked with his, he understood.

'I could not go without saying goodbye.' She whispered eventually, her voice breaking up as she said it. She had long thought about this. Her reason telling her one thing, her heart another. _Nobody will ever know_. Her feelings had got the better of her and her mind was easily persuaded. _Nobody will ever find out._ She pacified herself again as she walked up to him. Merlin met her half way and she melted into his arms.

Merlin held her for a second, wrapping her into his arms. He was painfully aware of her body pressing against his through the thin silk of her evening gown, and fully conscious of the fresh scent of her skin and the arms that were holding him tight.

'Ariana' He murmured and when she lifted her head he lowered his lips to meet hers. Their kiss was sweet and lingering, neither of them wanting to let go first. He explored her mouth gently and when she moaned in pleasure his lips became more searching and daring. When he finally tore himself away from her mouth he trailed kisses over her face and down her neck and her breathy little gasps sent a shudder of yearning down his spine.

Ariana could feel his hands wandering over her back and caressing her bare shoulders with light teasing strokes. His hands found hers and when he touched them, he did it lightly so he would not cause her any pain. The hands that had saved his life. To him every little brown scar on them was an expression of her love and he placed a tender kiss on each palm. She gasped at the gesture and buried her face in his hands for a second before she took them and placed them on her hips.

'I will always be yours.' She promised huskily as she became more and more desperate for his touch. In an effort to push her body even closer to his they both lost their balance, falling over and they ended up on his bed with a thump. For a second she giggled and he grinned, and the laughter lightened their mood, but both sensed how much this moment meant to them.

'I love you.' His voice was honest and heartfelt and the way he looked at her sent her heart racing. Desperate to be close to him she tied her arms round his neck tightly, losing herself completely in their embrace. Neither could remember how his tunic ended up on the floor next to the bed.

His chest was still bearing the fading scars of his torture and she bent over him to caress them softly with her lips and her fingertips, then working her way all over the rest of his body. Merlin groaned and quivered under her gentle touch. Desire had filled every fibre of his being and with a couple of quick movements he untied the strings that held her dress. When it slipped off, her dark locks fell on the pale skin of her chest. As he traced her body with his eyes she found that the passion and the heat in them put her body on fire.

'You are beautiful.' He whispered hoarsely and unable to say anything else, he let his hands do the talking instead. He ran his fingers down her back and her waist, exploring every inch of her soft skin and sending ripples of goose pimps all over her body.

When Merlin put his teeth into her shoulder teasingly she let out a small whimper of delight and he could hear her breathing getting faster. He had never loved a woman before and at times he had been nervous thinking about it. But there was no awkwardness or shyness now. He just wanted her, as she wanted him and nothing had ever felt so right and so natural.

Ariana moved her lips over his stubbly jaw and the roughness of his skin made her mouth tingle. She gently nipped his chin and he responded by gripping her and pulling her passionately to his chest. She licked his mouth provocatively before she bit his lower lip. With a slight moan he opened his lips begging for the kiss he had been waiting for and when it came, it was full of love and want and fire.

'Are you sure about this?' He had to hear her answer, even though he knew that she had made her choice when she had come to him. They were doing what their heart dictated, but he knew that not many people would condone it. So he felt it only to be right to give her a chance to change her mind.

She looked straight at him and her eyes, filled with love and passion, answered his question before she confirmed it simply and with conviction. 'Very sure!'

And she stretched out her welcoming arms, her heart and body aching to belong to him. He wanted nothing more than to comply with her wishes and as he pulled her hips closer to his, he shivered with the intensity of his feelings.

_This is our night_. He thought. _Nobody will ever take that away from us._

* * *

**_SO, there it is ...__Merlin finally finding love and becoming a man. I think he really deserved that! Considering Arthur had Gwen all these years and Merlin was condemned to lonliness. _**

**_I do hope it does not sound too cheesy. :)_**

**_Also h_****_ope you had fun! As usual I really appreciate your thoughts!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems**.

**Warning: This story is T - rated, in this chapter for some more graphic romantic content!**

I thought that this might be the shortest chapter, but it did not turn out that way. It is a lot shorter than the last one, but after some more editing it has grown quite a bit!

Things are going to get tougher now as we are slowly heading towards the end game.

* * *

Gwen dreamt that she was running. There was something there, behind her. She was not exactly sure what it was, but she sensed it was dark and cruel and it tried to grab at her heart and squeeze it tightly. Sweat was pouring off her forehead and she went as fast as her legs could possibly take her. The running was becoming more difficult every second as each breath hurt her lungs cutting through her insides like fire. She realized she could not keep going much longer. Her instincts told her that if she stumbled or fell she would never get up again. Arthur! Where was he? He would rescue her out of her misery. She had to run and find him, but the wood was so dense and full with roots that kept clawing at her legs trying to make her trip. Then she saw Morgana, doused in a luminous blue light. She just stood there laughing.

Suddenly a strange force filled her body. Her whole world was tinged in blue. It slowed her down and her body started feeling sluggish and faint as if it was paralyzed. The life force within her body started subsiding and she felt it slipping away further and further while she was desperately trying to hold onto it. Then time came to a standstill and she was knocked off her feet sinking slowly on to her knees. Morgana smirked and looked very pleased.

Gwen had only one thing on her mind. _Arthur_. She would have liked to see his blue eyes one more time.

oooooooooo

Arthur noticed Merlin leaving the banquet quite early which left him to ponder his own thoughts. There still had been no messenger to let him know about Gwen's recovery and he was growing more uneasy about it by the second. Of course Gaius would have done everything possible to help her. But what if his task had turned out to be impossible?

When he returned to his chambers he found it difficult to find proper rest throughout the night spending most of it in a daze between sleeping and waking.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a picture of Guinevere impressed itself on his mind. He saw her lying on the floor of a big forest without a breath, unable to move and unable to act. Her eye lids fluttered and suddenly she opened them as if she was searching for something. She was looking directly at him. _Arthur_! She mouthed before she closed her eyes and lay very still.

Arthur's heart was racing as he found himself in his chamber the next second again. _Guinevere! What is happening_? Daylight was streaming through the window and the cool morning air was chilling him. _I must get back home_, _the sooner, the better_ was his first thought. _I must see Merlin about this._ was his next. Maybe he could make sense of what he had seen.

As he moved to leave his room to find the warlock he heard a deafening crash in the corridor, and then a mighty roar.

oooooooooo

Edgar was rather excited. Finally the morning of their departure had arrived. He had risen early because he wanted to surprise Ariana with a present before they left. He had acquired a beautiful black mare for her that could take her home to Thanet. Her old brown one did not befit her new status anymore and he was keen to present it to her before she saw it in the stables herself.

The prince had made his way to her chambers and knocked. It was very quiet inside and he wondered if she might be still asleep, exhausted from last night's banquet. When he knocked again her maid opened the door gingerly.

'Lady Ariana. Is she still asleep?' He enquired and confidently pushed past the girl. It took him a couple of seconds to comprehend what he saw. Ariana was not here and it took only one look to note that her bed was untouched.

_What is this supposed to mean?_ Anger started rising in his chest. 'Where is she?' He shouted at the girl who saw his fury and anxiously treaded from one leg to the other.

'Speak up girl, or I'll have you put in the dungeons.' Edgar growled at her, his eyes following her every move.

'I don't know.' The girl stammered and she started shaking.

'Tell me the truth, you little fool. I can see you are lying.' Edgar's temples were bulging with fury now and he stepped up to her and slapped her across the face. Why was she refusing to tell him?

'Where. Is. She?' The girl was sobbing now and when she received another blow to her face, she finally caved in.

'She did not say. But I think….she was seen heading for the guests' chambers.

It hit Edgar like a lightning. _The sorcerer._ She must have gone to see him. He took the girl by the arm and threw her on the floor in full rage, gathered his sword and made his way to Merlin's room.

He was shaking with anger and his jaws clenched so hard they would surely break any second. Edgar marched to the east wing while his mind overflowed with a million ideas what could have happened. Why had she not been in her room? The sorcerer. He had never liked the man nor trusted him. Maybe he had enchanted her or put a spell on her. Maybe she needed saving. The prince pulled out his sword ready to strike when he reached the door to Merlin's chamber.

Edgar listened, but there was not one sound coming from the inside of the room. _Perhaps I am wrong?_ He considered it for a tiny second, but the urge to know what was on the other side of the door was stronger.

Making most of the rage that was surging through his veins he kicked the door open with all his might.

oooooooooo

Quiet noises of horses whinnying and carts being pulled over the cobbled square below woke Ariana up. It had to be very early morning as the air was still a touch chilly. Half asleep she stretched and felt her body engulfed by Merlin's warmth and the pleasure of his skin against hers.

Instinctively she snuggled her back into his chest and her little movement caused his arm tightening round her waist and pulling her closer.

Slowly she turned round in his arms to face him and found him looking at her, a happy smile lightening up his features. He playfully kissed the tip of her nose and whispered 'Mine!' She returned his smile when she noted how possessive it sounded and pretended to wriggle away.

_No. You are mine._ _I am not letting you go_. He whispered in her mind and then rolled over pinning her down underneath him with his weight. Covered under the heavy blanket of his body she sighed with contentment relishing how his tenderness and warmth made her feel safe and loved. _I don't want this morning to come._ She pushed the thought away fervently.

And as their lips met a tear started rolling down her cheek. _Why am I crying?_ She wondered for a moment, but she knew it was out of happiness. He had made her feel complete and whole and thoroughly loved and she knew that he felt the same. _I cannot bear to lose him_. The thought stabbed through her heart.

Another tear loosened under her lashes. This time the reality of what would inevitably happen later that day hit her with full force. She knew she had to go with Edgar for the sake of the kingdom. Last night had been a gift, a morsel of happiness they had grabbed with both hands. She would treasure the memory of it, but ultimately common sense and duty dictated that she had no choice but to follow the path laid out for her.

A slight sob escaped her mouth and Merlin looked at her not needing any explanation for it For he felt the same pain as her. Their time together had been too short and the minutes they had left seemed to drip away at an alarming speed. He lifted his chest off her to let her breathe, but she clung on to him, unable to let him go.

_No!_ Not yet_!_ She begged and put her hands into his hair to pull him close again to cover his face with little urgent kisses. She brushed her lips over his high cheekbones and long eyelashes and finally ended at his lips yet again.

Merlin kissed the tear that had made its way all the way down her cheek away with a tiny lick. Now it was his turn to caress every inch of her eyes and cheeks and chin with teasing lips. He inhaled her scent deeply and consciously so he would remember it, explored her mouth carefully so he could relive the sensation of it later and memorized each little detail of her face to ingrain them in his mind.

They both realized this was their final good-bye, and in that instant it was beyond imagination that this was the only time they would have together. The sorrow of parting overwhelmed both of them and their embrace turned more desperate and passionate as Ariana moved her body under his and Merlin instinctively responded. Then they were swept away by the urgency to share their love and the need to belong to each other one more time.

When their bodies finally relaxed in satisfied exhaustion, neither of them wanted to let the other go, and they fell asleep, smiling and their bodies entwined as if one, in a mess of tangled arms and legs.

This was how Edgar found them.

* * *

**More romance in this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! **

**But I am sure you can guess that we are in for some more action now.**

**As always comments and reviews are appreciated! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems**.

Well, I am sure you can guess that lovely Edgar will not be too pleased!

* * *

Edgar let out the roar of an animal crazed by pain. The sorcerer. He had taken her from him. He could see now why the witch had wanted him dead. The man was a meddler, interfering with other people's businesses, destroying their future. Intense hatred rose in the prince's chest.

And Ariana? She had committed adultery. Not only was she unworthy to be his queen, she had broken the vow that had bound her by the ancient laws of chivalry and honour to their agreement. And she had humiliated him. After all he had done for her and what he had been prepared to do for her kingdom! How bitter was this! She had betrayed him in the worst possible way. Her crime, no… theirs, was punishable by death. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

He charged up to the pair who had startled out of their sleep shaken awake by the noise of the bursting door. With his sword held up high he rushed towards the bed fully intent to let his scorn rain down upon and to cut them down right there and then. They deserved none less.

Merlin had shot up when the door had been burst open and still drowsy with sleep he saw Edgar racing towards them with eyes bulging full of fury and hate. Instinctively he disarmed him with a glance of gold sending his sword flying to the other end of the room. At the same time a golden luminous bubble descended on Edgar catching him inside and disabling him from doing any harm.

Ariana had woken from the noise with a scream that was left stuck in her throat. Edgar looked terrifying with his face flushed and a taste for killing written all over it. _How has he found us? What is going to happen now?_ The shock of seeing Edgar there in the full knowledge of what they had done hit her like a lightning. _What will he do to us? What will happen to Camarthen? _Hundreds of thoughts were tumbling through her mind at the same time.

'Merlin!' was all she could utter in shock, petrified to the spot and unable to react.

'Go!' He whispered and with a quick movement he scooped up her dress from the floor and passed it to her. 'Leave this to me.'

'We will find a way.' He whispered in her ear, maybe a touch too hopeful, and held her tight for a second before he sent her away.

oooooooooo

Arthur just glimpsed Ariana disappearing at the end of the corridor when he arrived at Merlin's chambers and a sense of dread started gnawing at him. But he was still not quite prepared for what unfolded before his eyes when he entered Merlin's chambers.

It took him only an instant to interpret the significance of the situation: Ariana, leaving the room rather hurriedly a second earlier. Edgar, evidently stuck in time and space, a murderous look on his face. Merlin half-dressed, unshaven and a glow of contented happiness in his eyes. And a bed completely dishevelled.

'I did not mean you should cause a political row when I told you to enjoy the last minutes you had with her.' He mumbled a touch sarcastically under his breath and his mind was doing somersaults trying to determine how they could resolve this difficult situation. He could very well understand Edgar's fury. More than understand it. But he had seen the love between Merlin and Ariana, and it had reminded him very much of what he felt for Gwen, and this made it really difficult for him to be condemn Merlin for what had happened.

Merlin blushed at his words and could do no more than shrug his shoulders sheepishly.

'Let him go' Arthur asked Merlin pointing to Edgar, his sword ready, just in case.

Merlin just waved his hand at Edgar and the spell that had held him broke.

'Traitor. Scum.' Edgar hissed and the words oozed sheer hostility and hatred. He clenched his fists so hard his knuckles were turning white and he was straining not to throw himself onto the warlock that stood calmly before him. Edgar was shaking with fury not only because he had been humiliated in the worst possible way, but because he knew that he stood no chance against this man. And now that Arthur had joined his friend all he could do was to listen.

'I suggest that we discuss this like men of honour.' Arthur started.

'Honour!' Edgar could not believe his ears and sneered at the notion.

'I will bring this before the king.' He shouted and, at that, turned on his heels and stormed out of the room.

oooooooooo

The court of Camarthen had been called to an emergency meeting. The king had taken his seat on top of the long table and his councillors had been seated at the sides. King Eowyn looked worn and strain was showing on his face. He loved his daughter dearly who was very much the image of his beloved wife. But even he had to admit that what she had done was dreadfully wrong. He had been shocked to the bone when Edgar had come to him. Ariana had always seemed content to marry Edgar and it was a match that came with many benefits for his kingdom.

And Merlin! He had often spoken to him in the last few weeks and he had liked the young warlock. But this! The man might be a powerful sorcerer, but that did not give him the right to destroy Ariana's future and that of his kingdom. Merlin had a reputation for advising Arthur wisely, how could he have let this happen?

At this moment Edgar appeared and everybody rose.

'What is it you want to bring before this court, Prince Edgar?' The Court Marshall asked.

'Treason and adultery.' Edgar's voice was firm and determined.

The court gasped.

'Lady Ariana has desecrated the holy promise she made when she was betrothed to me.'

Another audible gasp went through the room everyone fully aware what the punishment for such a crime had to be. The king nodded at the guards.

Ariana and Merlin were led into the hall, standing only feet apart. Arthur followed not far behind them, standing aside.

'Lady Ariana. Do you know of the accusations that have been made against you?'

Ariana was very pale. 'Yes. I do.' She answered with her shoulders held high and there was a serenity about her that made the councillors look at her with respect.

'The sorcerer. He violated you.' Edgar's voice was spinning out of control and he was on the verge of losing his composure.

Ariana looked straight into his eyes and said calmy. 'His name is Merlin.' Edgar swallowed hard at the rebuke and his face turned red with anger.

'By the law of Camarthen I am demanding you to tell us the truth.' King Eowyn looked at his daughter with some pity, but he had to do his duty.

Ariana lifted her head and there was defiance and determination in her eyes. She was not going to deny her love again and lie about it, no matter what the consequences might be. Looking at Edgar now, she had no idea how she could have ever promised herself to him.

_Don't do this. We will find another way._ Merlin tried to stop her in his mind.

'It is true.' She said and her voice was strong and sure. Horrified whispers started filling the room. This was the unthinkable. There was only one sentence that could be passed.

'You realize what the penalty for this crime is?' asked the Crown Marshall.

'I do.' Ariana did not even flinch. _What are you doing?_ She heard Merlin's desperate voice in her head. But she knew where her heart belonged and nothing would make her lie about it now.

'Sire.!' The room went silent when Merlin raised his voice.

'I enchanted your daughter, Sire. She cannot be faulted for what happened.'

Everybody stared at him and Arthur gasped. What was Merlin playing at?

King Eowyn looked at Merlin's face questioningly. 'Is that so, Merlin?'

'Yes, Sire.' Merlin swallowed. There was no way he would let Ariana be punished for loving him. There was no way she would die for being loyal to him.

'She does not know what she is saying, Sire. I take full responsibility for what happened.' He looked at the king earnestly knowing full well that the king did not want to see his daughter dead however wrong she might have done. His words offered King Eowyn a way out of this impossible situation.

'If this is true it seems you abused our hospitality and took advantage of the good will that was extended to you, young sorcerer.' King Eowyn said, but something in his eyes seemed to suggest that he did not quite believe his own words.

'It is true, Sire. I beguiled you all and betrayed you in the worst possible way.' Merlin took a deep breath and then paused and sought the eyes of the king. '… and I am truly sorry for it. But Ariana cannot be blamed.'

'Sorry is not good enough, you ….' Edgar walked up to him threateningly, his hand on his sword and his eyes boring into the warlock's.

'Prince Edgar. I beg you.' The Court Marshall tried to keep order.

Edgar stopped short in mid step, clenched his jaws and reluctantly looked to the king to pass his judgement.

'The court will rise for the sentence.' The king rose, all eyes on him. This was unprecedented and the councillors could not imagine how this would end.

'From what we have heard I must conclude the accusations made against Lady Ariana are true. She has broken the laws of chivalry and honour that are the foundation of this kingdom.'

Everybody listened in horror. Would the king really condemn his own daughter to death?

'However….' The king paused for a second. 'It is not clear whether she has done so willingly or under the influence of magic.' Ariana's father let his gaze wander around the room.

'I thereby conclude that we cannot judge her on the charge of adultery.' Some relief seemed to flow through the council. But then the king continued: 'Even if Lady Ariana was not a willing part in this unhappy affair, her actions have severely damaged the good fortune of this kingdom and she will be punished as I will see fit and determine in good time ' He sent a wry look to Merlin.

'It is clear that this unfortunate incident renders her unfit to marry the Prince of Thanet. The court accepts this with regret and begs for his forgiveness.'

Edgar shuffled his feet uneasy about the decision. So the king was ready to give his daughter the benefit of the doubt and let her off the charges made against her. _Well, good riddance. I would not take her as my wife if she came bestowed with a kingdom the size of Camelot_ now.

As for the sorcerer…. Hate welled up in him one more time. _No, he is not going to get away with this._

Everybody hung on his lips now in full anticipation how he would reply to the king's conclusion.

'Sire, Lady Ariana has admitted to committing a crime that demands the sentence of death.' Edgar started. 'She has humiliated not only me and broken the holy laws that bind us, but she has also dragged the name of the house of Thanet into the dirt.'

'Furthermore she has dishonoured herself and the promise she made and bedraggled the honour of a knight. As the wronged party I have the right to demand that the proper sentence will be passed'

There was some grave nodding in the council room as it was acknowledged that Edgar did indeed have a right to ask for the law to be upheld. But then, if Ariana had been enchanted, a death sentence seemed to be neither just nor fair.

'However' Edgar continued, facing each of the councillors one by one. 'I am prepared to refrain from doing so on one condition.' He was pleased with the reaction he got with his last comment. Everyone's eyes were on him full of expectation.

'What do you suggest?' asked the king, intrigued to hear more and in the hope that his daughter would be spared.

'My name has been soiled and I want to have satisfaction. I call upon the right of a knight to a duel.' The prince stopped and took a deep breath. 'I challenge the sorcerer to a fair and honest fight.' Edgar still could not bring himself to say Merlin's name.

Merlin lifted his head in surprise. What was Edgar talking about? A fair fight?

'I challenge the sorcerer to fight me as a man, without any magic or the tricks that wizardry might allow.' Surprised shouts hollowed through the hall. Nobody had ever heard of challenge stranger than that.

'To make sure he will not be tempted I will ask him to swear on the life of your daughter that he will not use magic.' Edgar smirked slightly. 'On the slightest suspicion he does, I insist that she will be judged for adultery according to the law - by death.'

Merlin's eyes locked with Edgar's. The prince was decidedly smug, sure that he had found a way to revenge his humiliation. No doubt he hoped that Merlin would back down and Ariana would be punished. No doubt Edgar was trying to show that Merlin was a coward not standing up for his love. No doubt was the prince sure he would win a sword fight easily enough if Merlin did not use magic. Ariana's life was at stake, there was only one thing for him to do.

'I accept' Merlin answered before he could even think about it. _This is the only way to save her!_ 'I swear on the life of Princess Ariana that I will not use any magic as long as the fight is fair and honest.'

The court went completely silent.

Arthur's brows furrowed. This was not good. Edgar was a trained knight and skilled warrior who understood how to handle all weapons of war. Arthur knew better than anyone that Merlin and swords were not exactly made for each other. Yes, his fighting skills had improved over the years and he had done quite well in some of the training session these days, but facing a knight in a duel was a totally different thing altogether

The king looked up. 'So it is decided. The duel will take place tomorrow at the third hour of the afternoon.'

The court rose and there were murmurs of shock and excitement.

Ariana turned to Merlin and took his hand. 'Please, don't die for me.' She whispered in realization what his intentions were. She was also very aware that he was still recovering from his ordeal and that he was not physically fit to undertake such a huge task. As it was, he stood no chance at defeating the prince.

But Merlin just shook his head and squeezed her hand before the guards took her away.

oooooooooo

Edgar had settled on the big chair in his chambers feeling rather contented. The sorcerer was no match for him if he truly fought as a man. Not only did he feel that he could beat Merlin with one arm tied behind his back and get the revenge he so urgently sought, but he also had just returned from a very satisfying sword practice to make him feel better. Edgar smiled. Yes, and once he had defeated that piece of scum that had crossed his plans he would get his knights in to take Camarthen from that old fool. Then he would have their lands anyway.

There was a small knock on the door and young boy appeared with a little bit of paper in his hand at this moment. 'This is for you, Sire' He said, handed it over and left the room as fast as his little legs would take him.

Edgar opened the note curiously.

'Can you really trust Merlin not to use magic? Do you really believe he will keep his promise? The most powerful warlock of all? Fight without magic? Just a blink of his eyelids could kill you. Nobody would even notice. Promise or not. If you want to make sure that you are avenged I have what you need.'

Edgar looked up in shock and surprise. Why had he not thought of that? What a fool he had been to assume that a warlock would feel bound by the laws of nobility and keep the promise he had given in court? The sorcerer could easily fool everyone without them even knowing about it. He had never trusted the man and could not rely on his words and the code of honour that dictated a fight.

Edgar had to take his own precautions if he wanted to make sure he won. And what better ally to have than one that truly understood the nature of magic. A small malicious smile played on the lips of the prince. Yes, he would take up her offer.

The letter was signed with just one name: Morgana.

* * *

**Hope you like Edgar as much as I do. NOT! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems**.

**This chapter starts out slightly differently showing what many of the main characters are up to before the big day of the duel. And then it is all up to Merlin! Can he survive this without magic? **

**Thanks again to starglen for her continued support and the idea of a champion!**

* * *

The messenger from Camelot had arrived early in the morning on the following day. He had been led immediately to Arthur who had almost ripped the letter out of the hand of the man who had delivered it.

Arthur's eyes flew over the notes Gaius had made and sank on a chair, ashen faced. The blue liquid had not been the antidote. Gwen was not saved. She had improved but life had not been returned to her.

The vision he had had in half sleep of seeing her lost and terrified still haunted him. And his heart ached in desperation. And then anguish was superseded by a strong surge of wanting revenge. Morgana had done this. _I will make sure she pays for this._ The king clenched his teeth.

oooooooooo

Gaius knew that Arthur would want to know, even if the news were not what he wanted to hear. He had been truly sorry to have to tell his king that not much had changed because he realized how much distress it would cause.

The court physician had not stopped researching all kinds of dark magic and it was more than once that he had fallen asleep over a book in the last two weeks. It had puzzled him that the blue potion had improved Gwen's condition but not healed her completely. It was as if something was holding back its power and interfering with its potency to heal.

Gaius vaguely remembered that he had come across something like this before. A long time before the Great Purge. But so far he had been unable to find anything written about a case like it. With a sigh he lifted another book from the huge pile that he had retrieved from the library and started to page through it.

Suddenly his head lifted and he put his glasses tighter on his nose. Yes, that was it. That had to be it. He was sure that this explained everything. In the same instant his head fell again. If this was true, there was no hope for Gwen. And he had no way of helping her.

Morgana had linked the power of the potion to her own life force and as long as she lived, Gwen would not come back.

oooooooooo

The witch was rather pleased. She had not hoped that an opportunity for revenge would present itself so soon. Edgar's challenge was playing right into her hands.

Her meeting with him was short and fruitful. It did not take long to establish their mutual hatred of Merlin and the need to punish Ariana for what she had done to each of them.

She presented Edgar with a sword.

'I would rather fight with my own.' Edgar politely refused.

'This is not just any sword. ' Morgana smiled triumphantly and waved Aithusa to come out of the shadows. Edgar paled at the sight of the dragon.

'Hold it and be still.' She commanded him and knowing her powers he obeyed her. Then she whispered some words into the dragon's ears who nodded as if it understood.

The dragon's fire enclosed the blade of the sword and there was a sudden red glow before it returned to its normal state.

'A sword forged in a dragon's breath' Morgana sounded satisfied. 'is the ultimate weapon to fight a sorcerer. Even a scratch can cause severe damage.'

Edgar was at awe at her powers and when he touched the sword it was light and easy to handle. It was perfectly balanced and when he grabbed the hilt again he felt as if he had always known it. This was a supreme weapon and it would seal the sorcerer's fate. Edgar's eyes glowed in anticipation of his victory.

'I am sure you are not going to disappoint me.' Morgana smiled at him.

Edgar grinned as sure of himself as of his impending glory. 'The sorcerer is going to die. I swear it.'

Morgana gave him an approving nod and smirked. She had every intention of being there to see it happen.

oooooooooo

Hunith had been horrified at the recent developments. Merlin had just been returned to her and after the dark days he had gone through, seeing him smile again had been a gratifying pleasure. And now… tears started rolling down her cheeks. She loved Ariana almost like a daughter. She had got to know the princess very well when they had cared for Merlin and she had seen the love in her eyes when she was looking at him. And it had been obvious that her son had felt the same way about her.

She understood why Merlin had to accept Edgar's challenge. He would have done anything to keep Ariana alive. Merlin had always looked after people, and she had sensed how much he cared for her. But this challenge was not on equal grounds. Merlin had not regained his full strength and his wounds were still hurting. And, most of all, he had never duelled like a knight before.

Hunith entered Merlin's room to find Arthur trying to fit chain mail and armour on him. The view of it intensified her worry and it felt as if an iron fist was squeezing her heart and trying to squash it.

'Merlin!' She walked up to him and hugged him tight.

'Mother!' Merlin smiled at her and held her when she started weeping into his shoulder.

'You are not showing much confidence in my sword skills.' Merlin tried to joke, but it did not sound very convincing.

Hunith looked up at him. He was as tall as his father had been. How much she loved him. And admired him. And it was not for the powers he possessed, but for the man he was. Honest and good. Pride started filling her heart and when she stroked his cheek she voiced her feeling. 'I am so proud of you. I always have been and I believe in you.'

Choked with emotion Merlin pulled her tight again and she knew that it was time for her to leave him to his preparations.

oooooooooo

Arthur had a hard time fitting the chainmail on his friend. And it was not because it was a difficult job. It seemed that with every buckle he tied and each part of armour he adjusted he was sealing Merlin's death sentence. _Why did he agree to do this?_ He wondered yet again. _I could probably have forged some kind of agreement with Edgar and the king_. But then he knew that Merlin would not have wanted that. _It is a matter of honour for him and of love. _Arthur sighed, acknowledging yet again that he would have done exactly the same, had he been in Merlin's position.

Understanding him did not make things easier. Next to Gwen, Merlin was the most important person in his life. He was more than a friend. He was a brother and a soul mate, the most loyal and powerful man he had ever known. The king had never talked openly about this with Merlin, but now that death was staring in Merlin's face Arthur became acutely aware how strong their bond had become.

He had been overwhelmed by the feeling of impending doom since the previous morning when he had seen Gwen in his dreams. And he had been unable to shake the feeling of underlying terror that had gripped him then. He had seen Gwen die and now it seemed, it was Merlin's turn.

'Are you trying to kill me before I even start.' Merlin asked light heartedly trying to put a brave face on. Arthur looked up at him startled, until he realized he had pulled the leather strap round the shoulder armour far too tight.

When Merlin caught his gaze he intuitively felt that there was more to Arthur's silent edginess than the upcoming duel. 'What is it?' He asked, but Arthur shook his head.

'Arthur. You would not refuse a dying man his last wish.' Merlin grinned at him trying to lighten the mood with some banter. 'Tell me. This might be your last chance.' and he squeezed his friend's arm encouragingly.

Arthur had not wanted to burden Merlin with his own worries because he evidently had enough on his plate as it was. But the warlock might know, might understand what his vision meant. He hesitated for a moment, but finally gave in to Merlin's sympathetic gaze.

'Gwen. The blue elixir was not the answer.' He muttered and he closed his eyes because he felt embarrassed that he could not hide the pain in them.

'I ….saw her last night.' He said quietly noting Merlin lifting his head in astonishment. And then he told the warlock about the strange vision.

'Does it mean, she is ….. dead?' Arthur gulped noticeable, not really wanting to say the word. Merlin could see that he was shaken, not only by Gaius's note, but also by the strange experience he had had.

Merlin thought about it for a minute trying to remember what Gaius had explained to him once. 'I do not think that she has died, Arthur. It seems that she is lingering between life and death and that she cannot find her way back at the moment. I think she may be trying to reach you, to tell her she is not gone.'

Arthur's head had sunk on to his chest, but at Merlin's words he lifted it and looked straight into his friend's eyes. Blue meeting blue.

'I need you to live. Merlin. You know you are more to me than a friend.' He stopped short finding it hard to say what he felt. 'I need you to live, Merlin.' He repeated hoarsely, struggling to put his feelings into the right words.

'For your sake and for mine.' He paused. 'For Camelot. For all our sakes.' and finally he added almost in a whisper: 'And you are Gwen's only hope.'

Merlin saw the worry and the anguish in Arthur's eyes and for a moment he did not know what to reply, he was so moved by the uncharacteristic open display of emotion. But Arthur had already continued.

'By the laws of chivalry a dueller may take a champion who fights for him instead, if he, for some granted reason, cannot uphold the challenge of the fight. You are certainly not fit and as your king, I could…'

Merlin did not even let Arthur finish.

'You will not risk your life for mine.' And then added in a deliberately cheeky and accusing way. 'I have spent years protecting you and keeping you safe. Do you really think I want all this undone in one afternoon?'

Arthur half grinned, not really feeling like it, but appreciating Merlin's effort to keep this serious conversation light.

Merlin took his arm with a firm grip and looked at him earnestly. 'This is my fight, Arthur.'

The king hesitated because he knew what he was about to say was against some of the most profound beliefs he had. But he had never felt that desperate. He had never been faced with losing the two people that meant most to him in one stroke. He had never been challenged to watch his friend die without even having the chance to do anything about it. He could not fathom a life without the woman he loved or the man who had stood loyally by him, no matter what, a man who had faced everything with him and who was very much part of his soul.

'I would never hold it against you, if you did anything,... anything at all, to make sure you come out of this alive.'

Merlin watched Arthur in surprise. Had Arthur just condoned using magic if he should need it? Had he really suggested that he should do what he did best if all else failed and thus go back on the promise he had given? Merlin's heart did a little jump because he realized that Arthur would never suggest anything like this light heartedly or just in the spur of the moment. Only the heaviest of burdens could have urged him to make a suggestion like that. Arthur did not need to say it explicitly, but Merlin knew that his request was fuelled by nothing but love.

'No man is worth your tears.' Merlin mumbled it, trying to justify his decision with the same words Arthur had once said. When the king heard them, he turned a shade paler and sadness fell upon his face.

'I was wrong, then.' He stated sadly. 'Some lives are worth everything.'

'I gave a promise.' was all Merlin could muster. 'I cannot break it.' It was the promise that ensured Ariana's life. It was a promise he could not go back on. His conscience would not let him.

Arthur just nodded gravely, not expecting anything else.

'Thank you, old friend.' Merlin squeezed his friend's shoulder in acknowledgment. He could have not expressed in words how much Arthur's notion meant to him.

'I assume you simply have to beat that idiot, then.' Arthur swallowed hard and clapped on Merlin's shoulder and the warlock gave him one of his big cheeky grins in return.

oooooooooo

When Arthur had left him fully clad for the fight Merlin stood by the window and took a minute to take stock of this dreaded situation. He knew that he still lacked physical strength and he could feel the heaviness of the armour pressing uncomfortably against his scars. His chances to succeed against Edgar were minute even if he had been gained some sword skills in the course of the years. He closed his eyes and reached for his magic. He felt it flow through his veins and filling his soul and he took inner strength form it.

'Ariana.' He reached out for her in his mind. They had kept her locked away in her chambers since the trial.

'Merlin.' Her voice was immediately clear in his head. ' You do not have to do this.' She sounded frantic and forelorn.

'I cannot see any other way .' Merlin answered and tried to sound reassuring when he added. 'There is always a chance if it is a fair fight.'

'Whatever is going to happen out there today…..' he stopped and put all his feeling into the following words. 'I will never regret anything. You have shown me that feeling complete can mean so many things. And I thank you for that.'

He felt her sob before she answered. 'Whatever is going to happen out there today, I will always be with you.'

And they left it at that, as there was nothing more they needed to say.

oooooooooo

Many common folk had gathered round the training ground of the knights just outside the castle. The news had spread like wildfire and the novelty of the fight had stirred a lot of curiosity. Men and woman, and even children had filled the grounds for an hour now and they were getting ready to watch.

The court of Camarthen, all the councillors and the king had also made their way to witness the unlikely duel between a prince and a sorcerer who had sworn on the life of a princess not to use magic. Bronach, Hunith and Arthur stood side by side, both tense and serious. Ariana had been brought to watch by two guards who stood behind her keeping an eye on her every move.

Edgar was the first to arrive looking every inch the picture of a knight. He was wearing his best armour and a confident smile on his lips. He bowed before the king and raised his voice for everyone to hear.

'I claim my right to seek satisfaction for I have been wronged. I claim my right to clear the name of Thanet from the humiliation it has received. I challenge the sorcerer Merlin to fight me to the death.'

The king bowed his head in agreement. 'It is granted.'

At this Merlin entered the circle and people gasped at his appearance. He was a tall man with broad shoulders and years of hard physical work had built up muscle on his body. Whereas this was not particularly visible in his usual garments it was very evident now that he was wearing the attire of a knight. He held his head high and his look was steely and determined. Nothing conveyed at all that he might be the underdog in this uneven challenge. Arthur looked at Merlin in slight astonishment. Even he felt the commanding presence of his friend and pride filled him and a tiny bit of hope.

'Let the fight begin.' The Court Marshall announced.

Then it started.

Edgar circled around Merlin with his sword held up high above his head, like a cat preying on a mouse. Merlin just followed his every move fixing his eyes on those of his opponent's noting every slight change in their expression.

Then Edgar suddenly jumped forward with a strike, but Merlin had seen the change in his eyes and been prepared for it. Swords clashed loudly and as soon as they parted Edgar rained strike upon strike on Merlin. The prince was strong, his power evident for everyone to see and Merlin had to use his shield to protect himself from the continued battering. Images of training sessions in Camelot when Arthur had released his emotions on the back of a shield held by him flashed through Merlin's mind. He also knew that he would not last long like this.

With a quick movement he stepped forward and tripped Edgar causing him to lose balance. With a growl the prince responded by charging up to Merlin and hitting his shield with the utmost force. Merlin tumbled and the shield went flying. He felt his magic surge through him wanting to protect him and he had to concentrate hard on suppressing any flicker of gold that might have been the death of Ariana. But that split second of distraction was enough for Edgar to move forward and slash his upper arm.

Merlin felt a strange sensation run through his body which, to his own surprise, was not that of pain. On the contrary, it seemed to dip into his magic and join with it and when he glanced down to look at the wound he was astonished to find none. The cries of the audience that had noticed the unusual occurrence reached him only through a haze of bewilderment. _Edgar's sword ... It has been touched by magic_. Before he could think any further, he heard people shouting out in shock and amazement again.

As soon as Edgar had struck Merlin something strange had happened to him, too. His arm holding the magic sword had started to seize up and he found it impossible to move. What was worse, the feeling was spreading from his arm to his body. Panic and fear crossed his face and pure hatred welled up in him consuming any other feeling.

'The sorcerer is using magic!' He shouted, making sure to do as much damage as he could, before he completely froze and could speak no more.

Everyone looked on in horror. There was no denying it that what they saw before their eyes was the work of sorcery. Merlin had broken his word to save himself and now Ariana would be sentenced to death.

Merlin looked up dumbfounded and the implication of Edgar's words hit him.

'No!' His scream made the leaves on the trees around him tremble.

* * *

**Well, at least Edgar has been shut up momentarily :) But Merlin's and Ariana's fate is still hanging in the balance.**

**I am sure you have noticed that I am recycling the odd line from the episodes. This will continue in the next couple of chapters, too. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems**.

**The next two chapters are going to be action laden. This is the big fight after all! Hope you enjoy it!**

**As for the spells: The first one was used in 5.13, but I used an old English translator for the rest. They are real old English words, but I really do not know whether they make sense the way I have put them together. If anyone should want to know what the words mean I am happy to let you know!**

* * *

Morgana revelled in Merlin's scream. He deserved every single drop of grief there was for what he had done to her. There was nothing she liked better than seeing him outwitted and crying out in anguish. But this was where her pleasure ended. She had seen Edgar strike him, yet he was not injured. And Edgar? She stared at him in disbelief. What was happening? What sinister magic was Merlin using? How could he defy a weapon as powerful as the sword the prince was wielding?

Still, Merlin would not win this time. She was determined to have her revenge.

'Aithusa' She called the dragon to her and then she whispered some commanding words into her ear.

oooooooooo

The crowd stood there mouths gaping wide open. Nobody knew for a second how to react to the unexpected display of magic and the eerie cry of pain that had followed it. Hunith searched Merlin's face in confusion and what she found there reflected very much her own feelings. In an instant she could tell from his reaction that the magic could not have been his. He was as surprised as everyone else. But who would believe him? She was just about to cry 'It was not Merlin's magic!' when a huge shadow fell upon the gathering.

All eyes went upwards to witness a white dragon sweeping down ready to breathe fire and death onto them.

'The sorcerer has summoned a dragon!' 'He is going to kill us all' 'He is taking revenge!' 'Run!' 'He is turning on us!'

Cries of terror went through the crowd and people were running in panic in all directions trying to save themselves. But the first burst of fire reached them soon enough and bushes and trees went up in flames causing more havoc and dread. Men and woman were thrown to the ground with the force of the flames and many screamed as their clothes caught fire or they got injured in the scramble to get away. Some stumbled in their hurry and fell to the ground, just to be trodden on by others trying to flee.

Merlin turned round to face the dragon and the fury on his face was indescribable. However, instead of running away he walked towards the fierce creature with determined angry steps, seeking its gaze.

A huge roar left his mouth and it was so loud and frightening that everybody froze in their movement just to turn around to find out where it had come from. Many thought it was the dragon that was trying to terrify them further. When people realized it was Merlin, they stood dumbfounded to watch in disbelief.

'Oh dracon. Nun de ge dei sei'kein kai emois epe'essin. Hepestai. Waes!'

The fierce emotion and stern authority in Merlin's voice raised the hairs on the neck of many. Arthur who had known about Merlin's dragonlord skills for more than a year had never seen him perform the ancient language until this moment. And like so many others he could just stand there and stare at his friend whose words and demeanour radiated a power so raw and commanding that it left him with nothing but awe. _And I used to call him a clumsy fool!_ He thought in disbelief.

When Aithusa heard the commands of her dragonlord she stopped in mid-air flapping her huge bony wings and looked at Merlin. The crowd gasped unsure what to expect. Would Merlin tell it to attack them again? Would he command the dragon to finish them all off?

Aithusa fixed the warlock as if she was considering his command, but like any other dragon she had but no choice than to follow the command of a dragonlord. And she turned round, confused and ashamed, and then disappeared behind the big oak trees at the end of the training field.

oooooooooo

Morgana cried out in horror, too. As soon as Merlin had opened his mouth she understood why the sword had refused to hurt him. A dragonlord could not be cut down by a weapon forged by the creatures he was protecting. It could not turn against him, but on the contrary would seek to shield him from any harm that might befall him. That was why Edgar had been rendered motionless.

Merlin – a dragonlord? How could it be? To her knowledge her father had eliminated them all, one by one, in the times of the Great Purge. Why did Merlin, out of all people, have to possess this revered skill as well? Morgana's lip tightened as she clenched her jaws. Pure hatred surged through her veins. The feeling was so intense she could hardly see clearly. With her face flushed and her heart pounding she walked towards the clearing where Merlin had sent the dragon away.

oooooooooo

As soon as Merlin had laid his eyes on Aithusa he knew that Morgana would not be far afield.

'Face me, Morgana!' He shouted loudly so everyone could hear him.

Whispers of shock went through the people who had stood frozen to witness how Merlin had defeated the dragon. It had listened to him like a scolded dog and instead of causing more damage it had left peacefully. At that moment they realized that Merlin had saved rather than condemned them. When the people heard the witch's name though, murmurs of fear spread through the crowds again. Morgana!

'Hello, Merlin' The witch greeted him with a smirk on her face as she stepped out of the shadows of the forest. Although her voice sounded outwardly calm the wild glow in her eyes gave away her inner rage.

Merlin sought her eyes and stared straight into them. This had been all her doing. The sword had been meant for him and it would have been his death had he not inherited the skills of a dragonlord from his father. Morgana had not been aware of his heritage and had failed miserably in her intentions.

'I see you are playing the hero again.' She laughed condescendingly stalking round him like a wolf ready to pounce on a deer.

'Why did you hide, Morgana. Are you afraid?' Merlin sneered at her. 'I am Emrys and I am the last dragonlord. You should have chosen your weapon more carefully.'

Morgana flinched at hearing the dreaded name that had haunted her dreams for what seemed to be a lifetime. She had woken so many nights bathed in her sweat and trembling at the voice of the Cailleach she had heard in her dream uttering that prophecy again and again. _Prophecies do not all come true_. Morgana's chin moved forward in defiance.

'Our meeting was interrupted quite rudely last time. We should really continue where we left off. ..' she said and she lifted her arms at the same time mumbling a spell. A red fireball the size of a head had appeared in her hand and as soon as it was visible it shot straight at Merlin. But the warlock had been ready and deflected it with a mere wave of his hand. It exploded in thousand little pieces, scorching the ground where ever they detonated.

Morgana reacted immediately and whispered another spell. Within seconds, where the sparks had fallen, jaggy roots shot out of the ground and started to entwine Merlin's arms and legs tying him tightly to the ground. They responded to his every move tightening more and more as he strained and twisted in the attempt to free himself.

And to make matters worse Merlin suddenly felt the ground beneath him soften turning into a sluggish bog. The roots had wrapped themselves all around his body pulling him into the mushy earth with full force.

The crowds gasped at seeing Merlin in such a desperate situation. Arthur grabbed his sword and moved forward but Merlin stopped him in his tracks.

'Stefnas afeorse!' The warlock had already responded with a counter spell.

It took him only a split second to realize that … nothing had happened. Nothing at all.

Merlin tried again. 'Stefnas afeorse!' He could feel his magic rumble inside him, but still nothing happened. All he felt was the steady pull of the roots dragging him into the brown mud.

Morgana cried out in hysterical laughter as she watched him struggling to escape. 'There is no point. Great Emrys.' She explained with glee and the stress on 'great' was dripping with sarcasm. Years of studying all nuances of dark magic had finally paid off.

'The roots are keeping your magic locked up inside.' She taunted him.

Uneasiness bordering on panic spread through Merlin. If he could not use his magic how would he be able to protect everyone? It was clear that Morgana was fully intent to have her revenge … on all of them. She had caused so much misery to so many innocent lives for such a long time. He could not give up.

'Stefnas afeorse' He commanded with more intensity and felt the brown ropes quiver, but they did not give way.

'Well, this should give you enough time to watch, before it is your turn to die.' The witch smirked in a satisfied tone.

Merlin head shot up to look at her. He was angry, very angry and he clenched his teeth so hard the veins on his neck became visible. Not only because he realized that she would spare no one, but because she knew that watching those die he loved most was worse than death itself. With his magic entrapped inside him he was left paralyzed and defenceless. The guilt, horror and frustration that washed over him hurt more than the physical pain the roots were causing him as they cut through his arms and legs while they were pulling him under with increasing speed. Like this he was condemned to watch as events unfolded around him.

As soon as Morgana had started to attack Merlin. Ariana had taken a run and ripped the sword out of Edgar's stiff hand. Being a druid she had also understood that the weapon had been the source of the magic that they had witnessed. If was clear that it held a lot of power and it would be useful if they wanted to beat the witch.

When the roots shot out of the ground to immobilise Merlin she jumped forward to hack away at them with all her might. _Merlin_! She knew that without his magic they would all be lost. The brown roots hissed at her as if they were alive and each time she cut one through a little wailing sound emanated from them. But as soon as one died away at her hands a new one shot up to take its place.

'How sweet!' Morgana smirked watching her futile efforts. 'She is trying to save you again.' and with one look she blasted Ariana to the ground sending Edgar's sword flying.

'Ariana!' Merlin's eyes had widened and the blue went vacant with the shock of seeing her body smash on the ground and remaining there, completely still. In desperation he struggled wildly to get at least his hands out of his shackles, but to no avail. The roots just dug deeper into his skin and blood started to stain his tunic and breeches.

'Forbearne' He whispered, hoping that maybe such a simple spell would be effective. A surge downwards was the depressing answer and the roots pulled him into the bog up to his waist.

At this moment Arthur appeared behind Morgana, his sword ready for a fight. He would have attacked her earlier had Merlin not stopped him, but he felt he had waited too long to face her himself and was ready to do whatever it took. If there had been any feelings of brotherly love left for her at this stage they would have completely evaporated at the sight of her cruelty. First Merlin, then Ariana. Not to speak of Guinevere. _She is as good as dead because of you!_ Anger and outrage at the injustice engulfed him as he took a step closer to the sister he had once loved. Guinevere had never done anything harmful to Morgana, and yet she had punished her with a gruesome fate. She had taken her away from him and it filled him with the determination to finish it once and for all.

'You are pure evil.' He said and added in a deadly tone. 'And you will be punished for it.'

With a small mumble Morgana retrieved Edgar's sword and it flew into her hand.

'I see you want to finish our little game.' Morgana grinned maliciously. 'I will do you the honour to die like a knight.' And she lifted her sword ready to attack him.

Their swords, both forged in a dragon's breath, clashed against each other and each time they came into contact red sparks flew in all directions. Morgana had always been an excellent swordswoman and she still commanded the weapon with the utmost skill. Arthur had the benefit of strength and practice, but Morgana moved fast and the blade doused in magic suited her.

Merlin watched as they fought, despairing at the knowledge that this could end only one way. He needed to get rid of the roots. Arthur was in serious danger and he had to protect him. The thought that his friend would die before his very eyes with him unable to do anything to stop it sent frantic waves of nausea through his body.

'Stefnas afeorse!' he commanded yet again, but the roots just hissed and quivered, but did not release him. _I must think._ _There must be a way. _He tried to calm himself, but he could already smell the stench of the brown mud as it started to swallow his torso.

Arthur had gained on the witch and he had sensed that she was losing her strength when he struck blow on blow upon her.

'This is for Guinevere.' He pushed out between his teeth as he jumped forward and slashed her upper arm. Morgana's eyes widened in horror, not because it was a serious injury, but because she was well aware of the power the weapon held. And she felt it in an instant, her face twisting with the pain it caused.

'That is enough!' She hissed and with a flick of her hand she threw a spell straight at Arthur's chest. The force of it sent him flying towards a huge rock and Merlin could only watch helplessly as Arthur crashed into it heavily leaving his body in an oddly crooked position. As he fell, his head smacked into the hard surface and a gaping wound was cut on the back of it. Blood started gashing over his neck and covered his shoulders and his chest in seconds. And all Merlin could do was watch in horror, and his insides screamed with frustration and anguish when he witnessed the eyes of his friend darken and his head drop.

_Arthur! This cannot happen_. _No!_ Merlin's heart pounded so hard against his ribcage he could hardly breathe. His friend, his brother, had been struck down by the witch, yet he had been condemned to idleness. Sweat started pouring down his face and his muscles were near tearing as he tried yet again to rip the roots apart.

'Merlin!' Merlin's head shot round in surprise as he heard Ariana's voice behind him.

A sigh of relief escaped his mouth when he realized that she only been knocked out momentarily and had not been seriously hurt by the fall she had suffered. _Run! _ he shouted at her in his mind when she was rising from the ground with shaky legs. _Save yourself!_

But Ariana had only one aim – to destroy the bonds that held the warlock. She drew the knife that she always kept in the fold of her dress and hacked frantically at the root that held Merlin's hand. _Run! _ he urged her yet again, but it was already too late.

'Oh my. You are one for trying!' Morgana ridiculed her efforts with another derisive laugh. 'You have crossed my plans for the last time, little princess!' She shouted at Ariana and at that she lifted her hand to clench a fist and she squeezed it tight and tighter. Ariana started to pant violently instantly and she clutched her chest as excruciating pain filled every corner of it.

'No! Leave her!' Merlin shouted and Morgana delighted at the hurt in his voice. The warlock gasped in horror and dread_. I must do something_. He thought for the hundredth time but failing to find a way. His magic rumbled louder as he fought back against the force that held him with even more determination. But the roots punished him instantly by slicing into his limbs deeper and deeper and the blood that seeped out of his wounds ran down along his arms and chest. He did not even feel the pain of itfor the fear of losing her_. She is dying. Do something!_ He closed his eyes and concentrated just on that last root that Ariana had managed to slice through half way. 'Stefnas afeorse!' He mumbled while he was pulling at it with all his might., combining his strength and magic for full effect.

Snap! The tie ripped and his hand was free.

Ariana's eyes had widened as she was trying frantically to catch the breath she could not get. With one quick move Merlin blasted a gust of wind at the witch in the hope it would break the spell, but he could feel that his magic was still kept in check by the force that was holding him and did not have its usual power. Morgana tumbled in confusion, but it was long enough to interrupt the flow the magic that had been streaming from her hand.

Merlin's head shot round when he noticed that his efforts had had some effect, but as soon as he saw Ariana he realized that he had been too late. Her knees had caved in and she fell to the floor desperate for air to reach her lungs. Her eyes were filled with the terror of knowing that she could breathe no longer and then she collapsed on the ground, pale and lifeless.

'Ariana' Merlin whispered in disbelief and numb with shock. At the same time he felt how two roots, stronger and thicker entwined the hand he had freed with so much effort again. Morgana laughed triumphantly.

Merlin's world just stood still for a second. Arthur had fallen and his crippled body was lying on the ground, still and covered in blood. Ariana was gone. He had seen her die with his own eyes. He had lost them both. And that was too much to bear. It was incomprehensible. Because he should have saved them. He had failed them when they needed him most. A quiet sob loosened in his chest and his heart drowned in the hopelessness of the situation.

'This is turning into a great day.' Morgana's elated shout brought him back to reality.

'And now….Emrys. It is your turn.' Her voice was singing with excitement.

* * *

**Does anyone else agree that Morgana always got the best spells in Merlin? Quite unfair, considering that Merlin is the greatest warlock of all!**

**I missed seeing more substantial 'Merlin magic' in season 5 particularly (yes, we did have the earthquake and the lightning in 5.13, but still ... IMO it could have been so much more!)**

**Anyway, he is having quite a grim time at the moment, we'll see what happens next in chapter 22!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems**.

**Well, this chapter is an important one and I have to admit it has given me a little bit of grief. I hope I have brought across what I mean and that you will enjoy it! Any questions - please ask!**

* * *

Morgana just let out another derisive laugh.

'So what do you think? Shall we wait till you are drowned in mud or shall I snap your little neck now?' Morgana was so sure of herself.

Merlin hardly took her words in. His heart was crippled by the feeling of loss and despair and his brain had seized to function with the pain of it.

'Don't give up, Merlin!' It was the voice of his mother and he was not sure whether he had just heard her in his imagination or whether she had actually called out to him. 'She cannot beat magic itself. That is what you are! Believe in yourself!'

His magic. It was true. Magic was woven into the very fabric of this world and every living thing had part of it. It was the force he could feel when he was in nature and that reverberated in his soul so vividly. It was the power that flowed through him so strong and with such potency. He _was_ magic and through the gold that defined him he was connected with every single creature of nature and with every fibre that created it. He was at one with this world because they were drawn from the same origin and the love he felt for it created a bond that was stronger than anything. And what was one through magic and love could not be ripped apart and forced against each other by darkness permanently. The roots and the ground had been twisted by Morgana's spell but they were part of this world, too.

_I do not have to fight the power that is holding me_. Merlin suddenly saw it with clarity_. I have to give into it and join it, become one with it and draw strength from it._

Merlin took a deep breath and let his magic flow freely through his body. When it reached the end of his fingertips he felt the barrier of the spell but instead of pushing against it and trying to crush the roots as he had done before he relaxed into the power that emanated from them. _We are all one. _He thought and the second he stopped fighting against his shackles but drew on the source of their existence they let the vibrating gold of his magic stream into every fibre of their makeup.

And from there it was as if his power was transcending into everything alive around him. A golden glow started to emanate from him and within seconds it doused every thing around him in a luminous sparkling light as life responded to his call. It washed over the darkness that had befallen the roots and swallowed the power of the spell that held him. As the flow of magic twirled around him at increasing speed the light became so bright that it almost blinded the crowds who had been watching in astonishment and even Morgana had no choice but close her eyes.

Suddenly Merlin felt the grip around him loosen. It was as if the living bonds had lost the will to do him any further harm. A second later and they dropped off his body, freeing him completely from all constraints and the ground shook as it spit him out. At that moment all the gold that had surrounded him entered his body and as the surge of magic and power returned to him it made him whole again as a man and a magical being. Elated and deliberated he took a deep breath and then readied himself to meet Morgana on a more level playing field.

The sheer awe of seeing Merlin's power emerge and force back her spell into submission had left its mark on the witch. She just gaped at him in disbelief as he shook off the last of his ropy shackles and rose like a phoenix out of the ashes. Then he lifted his head and looked straight at her and Morgana cringed at what she saw in his eyes.

'No!' She whispered as he approached her with determined steps.

Merlin's eyes never left hers and Morgana saw that there was no weakness in them now, no hopelessness. He was completely calm, dead calm to be exact. His whole demeanour exuded the superiority of someone who was not afraid to do what had to be done and who was ready to do it.

'This has to end.' The words sounded cold and matter of fact. There was neither hesitation in his voice and his action nor any concern about what she might do. Suddenly Morgana was really afraid. He radiated sheer power and as he came closer she knew she had to act quickly. Unnerved she called upon the first spell that popped into her head.

Merlin heard the snakes before he saw them slithering on the ground towards him at least twice as fast as it was common for these creatures. One had almost reached him, its fangs open and ready for a poisonous bite when Merlin lifted his hand and a lightning struck the beasts to blow them into smithereens. At the same time he stretched out his hand to call upon the creatures of the earth. Worms, beetles and insects of all kinds appeared out of nowhere in hundreds and thousands and started to cover Morgana's legs, creeping up her body at alarming speed. The witch screamed in disgust and horror, but then blasted them off muttering a quick spell and the vermin disappeared as quickly as it had risen from the earth.

Then, for a an eternal moment, they just stood there, facing each other, sizing each other up, surrounded by deadly silence.

'You have caused enough harm, Morgana' Merlin almost whispered it, but his voice, full of contempt and tenacity carried straight across the field and the crowds flinched at the simmering threat in his words.

Morgana had heard it too and her heart had started beating faster as panic settled in. She lifted her hand yet again to cast another spell, but was stopped short when Merlin's eyes went golden and hit her with a short burst of intense energy before she could do anything. The blow was strong and potent. It brought her to her knees and took her breath away and she remained bent on the ground panting and hardly able to catch a breath.

'Is that all you can manage?' She tried to rile him but she knew that the hit had damaged her strength more than she wanted to admit to herself. She felt her legs trembling and her magic quivering. It had also intensified the throbbing of the wound that Arthur had inflicted on her earlier. The pain gnawed at her and weakened her more by the second.

Another blow hit her chest sapping her of any energy she had left.

'No!' She screamed, not being able to hide the fear in her voice anymore. _Emrys. He will be your destiny and your doom!_ The words of the Cailleach kept ringing in her head all over and as he came closer, step by step, she was paralyzed by dread and foreboding. _Do something!_ She shouted at herself but her body would simply not comply.

'You have done enough harm.' Merlin repeated. 'You will do no more.' It was a statement, uttered with certainty and finality. Morgana's eyes flickered and her hands shook in anticipation what seemed to be inevitable.

'You could have saved me.' She said it barely audible, desperate to stop him in some way.

Merlin paused for a second. 'I blame myself for what you have become.' He replied quietly and sought her eyes with passing sorrow. 'But in the end you took the choices that made you what you are today.' And at that he stretched out one hand and channelled all his power towards her chest.

'Dyette!' He murmured and he saw her eyes open in horror as she recognized the spell that would stop her heart.

'Noooo! ' She screamed out again, petrified by his calm determination. With a last effort she blocked the spell and diverted its power and when the force of it hit a young sapling it cracked in the middle as if it had been snapped like a toothpick.

Merlin had had enough. This had to end and it had to end now in the way she deserved. With a mumble he called Edgar's sword to his hand. One light footed step forward and he had reached her. 'Good bye, Morgana.' He said without the slightest regret and then lifted the sword to run her through with one quick, strong move.

'Emrys!' Morgana gasped one more time, her eyes widening in denial and she looked down at the sword she had forged with the intent to dispatch him. This was the sword that should have killed Merlin, the man that had always stood between her and the power in Camelot. It was the sword that should have liberated her from the prophecy that had haunted her for so long. This was the sword that should have avenged all the sorrow and rejection she had suffered.

But it had done none of that. In a cruel twist of fate it had returned to take its vengeance on her. The excruciating pain that ran through her body was proof of it. She had created the very weapon that would fulfil the prophecy that had been predicted for her. Emrys had held the sword and done what had been written in the books for centuries, but it was her who had sealed her own fate when she had forged the sword in Aithusa's breath to take revenge on him.

She looked at it in disbelief for a split second, then back at Merlin, whimpered once and then fell to the ground, dead.

oooooooooo

Gwen sat up so suddenly that Gaius dropped the vial he had held in his hands in surprise. She took in a huge gulp of air and opened her eyes at the same time.

'Gwen!' The old man rushed across to her and supported her back. He could not believe his own eyes at the unexpected sight.

The queen looked at him in confusion and wonderment. She felt rather odd, as if she had woken from a long fever. Her head felt light and dizzy and her limbs were weak and shaking. 'What happened?' she asked when she realized where she was.

'That is a good question, milady.' Gaius answered gently. What had happened to bring her back to the living? There was only one option but he could not fathom how it could be possibly true. But his face was beaming as he tucked Gwen gently back in her blankets and sent a servant to get some food for the queen.

oooooooooo

Merlin held the blood smeared sword in his hand for a moment, then he let it slide out of his hand and it dropped on the ground with a clatter. Morgana was dead. A pool of blood was staining the grass around her and in death she looked peaceful and calm, as if the crazed paranoia that had consumed her had finally been swiped away.

There was relief that she was gone and that she could never harm Camelot or anyone else again. Relief that it was finished and that she would never strike at innocent lives again. It was a triumphant victory…. but at what cost!

Merlin did not want to think about it, but the memory of what had happened forced itself upon his mind. _Arthur! Ariana!. _The warlock sank on his knees in exhaustion and despair. His head sank onto his chest and an unvoiced sob escaped his mouth.

'My son!' Suddenly Hunith was there and she embraced him gently letting his head rest on her shoulder. Tears started rolling down his muddy cheeks, marking them with watery streaks. For a minute he just held onto her trying to compose himself and get ready to face the carnage behind him.

'Merlin!' Hunith took his hand and squeezed it in support. Her heart was bleeding as she felt his pain as if it was her own. She knew his world would end once he turned round.

Merlin got up slowly, his aching body almost refusing to rise again. He had not been physically fit before the fight started and the chainmail weighed on his aching limbs like solid rock. Now, as it was finished, weariness and hurt took toll on him. His arms and legs had been cut badly in many places and the fight against Morgana had left him worn out. Sudden weakness spread through him like a wild fire and he tumbled as he turned around to face what was his worst nightmare.

They were both lying where they had fallen, Ariana's face crippled with the pain she had experienced before she had collapsed and Arthur's body looking broken, his head and chest covered in dark patches of clotted blood. Neither moved.

Merlin just stood there transfixed and trying to comprehend what his eyes were telling him to believe. _I should have died, too._ was his first thought. _I do not want to live without either of them. I am not sure if I can. _Victory had cost the lives of the woman he loved and the man who was more part of him than anyone else_. _What was the point of all his magic if he could not help the very people he loved most? What was the point of living on when their faces would haunt him forever reminding him of his failure?

Subconsciously he took in that people started to appear on the field to make sure that what they had witnessed was really true: the witch was dead. He heard their excited and awed voices but could not make out their words. He was hurting so bad inside and out, he had to concentrate just to take another step. He saw King Eowyn lifting Ariana and as he did, her head fell backwards dragged down by its own weight. Her lifeless eyes were staring at him, as the king carried his daughter away.

Bronach and three guards had put Arthur carefully on a mat and when they took him away his hands were trailing along the ground. Merlin could take no more and finally his body caved under the physical and emotional strain he had had to endure. _Why am I still here? _ was his last thought before his world went black.

* * *

**I hope the end game between Merlin and Morgana was what you hoped for?**

**I must admit I am one of those who liked how Morgana died in 5.13. Like many others I thought that her story was cut rather short in the end, but Merlin just picking up that sword and killing her like that was more intimate and immediate than anything else. This is a longer take on it, with more magic involved. **

**Still, this in not the end. Morgana has left quite a bit of heartache behind her!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems**.

**Morgana has left quite a few heartaches behind for Merlin to deal with. Merlin's main trouble is, that he simply cannot help being helpful!**

* * *

When he opened his eyes again everything was hazy and unclear. His head hurt and his arms and legs were aching. He tried to make sense of where he was and finally figured out that he was back in his chambers. But why was he hurting all over? A second later he remembered what had happened and the pain that came with it seemed to split his heart in two.

'Merlin!' A voice forced him to focus and a hand was gently shaking his shoulder trying to rouse him from his sleep. 'Merlin!'

Merlin forced his eyes open and stared hard at the person in front of him. The voice sounded like Bronach's. The druid had lifted Merlin's head and slipped some brownish fluid between his lips. Dutifully Merlin swallowed it, disgusted by the bitter taste that filled his mouth. Almost in shock he stared into Bronach's eyes. 'What was that?' He mumbled, feeling the aftertaste of what he thought to be yarrow on the back of his tongue.

'I am sorry I had to wake you, but I need your help.' Bronach spoke quietly, but his words sounded on edge and urgent.

Suddenly Merlin felt wide awake. He tried to sit up, but groaned when his body cried out in anguish at the sudden move.

'What is it, Bronach?' He asked his heart pounding for no reason.

'Arthur.' The druid started and then paused.

Merlin's eyes lit up, a flash of hope surging through his body. 'He is alive?'

Bronach nodded. 'Barely. His spine was badly injured in the fall and I have tried to fix it, but it needs more than my magic to really heal him.' He looked at Merlin expectantly.

'His breathing and his heartbeat have been affected by the injury and we have to act now or it will be too late.' The druid continued, leaving Merlin to digest the news.

The short bolt of elation turned straight into a feeling of desperate worry. This was a very serious injury that could easily end fatal yet. But Arthur lived! And as long as there was life, there was a chance for him to make this right.

'Where is he?' He asked, with hope giving him a purpose and some renewed energy.

'Drink this first. It will make you feel better.' Bronach handed him a small vial with a purple liquid. Merlin gulped it down without asking and then rose slowly. Leaning heavily on Bronach he got up and followed him.

oooooooooo

Bronach had made sure that Arthur was kept very still so he would not worsen his injury. The king of Camelot was pale and his breathing was more than irregular. The blood had been cleared off his face and body and Merlin could have mistaken him for being asleep if he had not known differently. The image stirred memories of Uther on his death-bed. And it reminded him how he had failed to save the life of the king. Like now, it had also been Morgana's doing then. _I cannot fail this time. Arthur must live._ Merlin swore to himself.

Bronach quickly explained what he had been trying to do. The druid had a deep understanding of the human physique and knew of many healing procedures Merlin had never heard of. But all his efforts so far had been in vain. It was clear to him that whatever it took to heal Arthur needed far more magic than he possessed. His only hope was Merlin, but the warlock was still incredibly weak and it would not be easy for him to conjure up the energy to cast the spell that was needed.

'Do you think you are strong enough for this yet?' He asked Merlin worriedly as he searched his worn out, exhausted face.

'I have to be.' Merlin muttered, unsure but determined and as Bronach's potion started to take effect he felt less faint than before. 'Let's start.' he whispered and placed his hand on Arthur's chest.

'We might succeed if we both do this.' He suggested and Bronach immediately agreed.

The druid lit two bright red candles and put them on either side of Arthur. Then he placed bundles of herbs all around his chest pinpointing at the injury. Bronach's hands joined Merlin's and then it began.

Merlin took a deep breath summoning his powers inside. Even if it cost him his last drop of magic, he wanted nothing more than to heal Arthur. Keeping his friend, the king of Camelot, alive and well was what he had always done and always wanted do. It was his main purpose and it was his destiny. _I cannot see you die again_. Merlin thought. _There is still so much for us to do. We have only taken the first steps towards a united Albion. I need you, Arthur. We all need you._

The warlock remembered the spell in all clarity although it had been a long time ago since he had used it. The last time it had brought Morgana back from certain death after she had fallen down the stairs and was bleeding on the insid. He had saved her out of compassion for Arthur, Gwen and Uther who had been that heartbroken to see her die that he could do nothing else. Those days were long past now.

_I should have listened to Kilgarrah then and let her die when I had the chance. None of us would be in this position now._ Merlin pushed the thought away. This was the present and there was no point lingering on what had or could have been.

Kilgarrah had shared the spell with him then. It was powerful and strong, but it needed a lot of energy and diligence. The druid and the warlock glanced at each other for a second and then started chanting the spell, stressing each syllable in a given rhythm and moving their hands up and down Arthur's chest. They delivered the healing words in agonised concentration. Then they stopped and looked up at the king's face in anticipation.

The immediate effect they had hoped for did not happen. Arthur did not stir.

'Again' Bronach muttered to Merlin and they repeated the procedure, and then again. Merlin sank to the side of the bed in exhaustion after the third time. He had put his whole heart and all his magic into the healing chant but it had left him totally drained and he simply could give no more. His face was pale from fatigue and his hands were trembling with weariness.

'Arthur!' He called softly and desperation swept over him. 'You have to live.' and he tenderly wiped his friend's brow. Arthur had not even flinched at any of their efforts. Merlin exchanged a heartbroken glance with Bronach. 'How long has he got?' Panic had seeped in his voice.

Bronach avoided answering directly. 'One more time?' He suggested although he hardly dared to say it considering the poor state Merlin was in. The warlock could hardly stand anymore and his legs were shaking with exhaustion. Sweat was pouring down his beaten face, but he did not care. _Arthur cannot die. _He repeated to himself. _This has to work._ He took a deep breath and summoned his powers with the iron will of a man reluctant to give up.

'Gebaene belacne' They both gave it their all for the last time and the incantation of the Old Religion echoed eerily off the walls of the chambers yet again. Merlin legs gave way as they finished and he collapsed at Arthur's side desperately holding on to the edge of the bed so he could still see him. But when it seemed that all their efforts had been in vain again Merlin could not cope with the tense wait any longer and he broke down in breathless sobs.

'Merlin!' Suddenly Bronach grabbed the hand of the younger man. 'Look!'

A small groan slipped from Arthur's mouth and as they looked on, the king moved a tiny bit, opened his eyes for a second and then turned round to fall into a recovering sleep.

Relief washed over Merlin and he sank against Bronach's chest who was there in time to catch him. 'Drink this, my friend.' He said and slipped another potion into his mouth before the warlock could ask any questions. 'You need to rest, too.' Merlin did not even hear the last words anymore. As soon as the mixture had reached his stomach his eyes had closed and his body relaxed into a deep slumber.

oooooooooo

Merlin slept for almost two days after the healing. He could neither remember how he had got into his bed nor why he was in bed clothes when he woke.

'Arthur!' He shot up instantly regretting the harsh movement. He let out a startled cry at the pain that had shot through him and fell back on his pillow.

Hunith who had been watching him throughout the night was at his side immediately. She understood what he needed first and foremost. It was to hear the latest news.

'He is getting better.' She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. 'You are a great man, my son.' He could hear how proud and pleased she was.

Arthur was safe! Gratitude swept through Merlin and his lips curled into a smile. Then a tear appeared in the corner of his eyes and it rolled down his cheek slowly. _He is safe_. He told himself sighing with exhilaration and joy. _He will live_. And then a huge smile of relief lit his face as he fully comprehended the good news.

When he had composed himself again, he steeled himself to ask another question. One he had not dared to ask so far. He had avoided it for a good reason. He knew that the answer might be too painful to face. Yet, he needed to know nonetheless and he had to confront his innermost fear. Arthur's recovery had kindled some hope in his heart and it had lifted his downtrodden mood.

Now was the time to find out. 'And Ariana?'

Hunith had been waiting for the question knowing that it had to come. She had been dreading it. She took Merlin's hand and looked at him. _Nothing but the truth will do_. She thought and her heart ached for him.

'She is all but dead.'

Merlin's eyes lit up. Did that mean that she was still alive?

Hunith had seen the shimmer of hope and shook her head in sorrow.

'She cannot be saved, Merlin. She is too far gone. The second you deterred Morgana's spell during the duel kept her from certain death, but it could not save her.'

'There is still a spark of life there?' Merlin's heart was thumping so loud he had to concentrate on hearing.

'Bronach does not think she can be saved. Morgana's spell meddled with the inside of her body. This is beyond even magic.'

Merlin swallowed hard and wondered if this was even worse than hearing that Ariana had gone. From what Hunith had said, she was on her death bed and there was nothing that could be done for her. This was always the worst scenario. Not being able to do anything for someone you loved. Bronach was the best healer he had ever known and he trusted his skills implicitly. If not even he could see a ray of hope for her all was lost indeed.

'Where is she?' He whispered, unable to find the strength to raise his voice.

'In her chambers. The king is with her, waiting ….' Hunith did not need to continue, for Merlin to understand what she meant to say. It was only a matter of time. By trying to save her, all he had done was prolong her death. _Ariana_! Morgana had got some of her revenge in the end after all.

'I need to see her' He concluded, ready to leave his bed.

'Bronach asked me to give you this when you woke.' Hunith handed him another vial of the brown potion Merlin had taken before. 'And he instructed me not to let you go before you had eaten.' She smiled at him and gently put her hand on to his cheek.

Merlin took his medicine gratefully knowing it was a powerful concoction that would returned a lot of his strength very quickly. He also realized that his body had had no food for more than two days and at Hunith's words Merlin suddenly became aware that it was urging him to feed it.

He needed to be strong for his visit. So he gratefully took the bread and hot milk his mother offered and slowly ate to regenerate his energy.

oooooooooo

Merlin entered the room as quietly as he possibly could and his heart sank at the sight that unfolded before him. Ariana was lying on her bed, pale and serene, completely still and her sunken-in eyes closed. The king had fallen asleep on the chair next to her bed – he had obviously spent all night in it and finally been overwhelmed by exhaustion. He held her hand in his and his cheeks were flushed and red with the signs of tears.

Merlin moved towards the bed and then just stood at her side, taking in every detail of her appearance. Her beautiful face was ashen and her cheekbones stuck out of her face sharply. There was only the faintest sign of life, just visible when her chest rose ever so often to take a strangled breath. She inhaled slowly and irregularly and when she did, it seemed to cause more suffering than relief. All the signs of death were upon her and Merlin had to concede reluctantly that it would be a miracle if she survived another day.

He took her other hand and kissed it tenderly. 'Ariana' He called gently, as if he could have woken her by a simple act like that.

King Eowyn startled at hearing his voice and got up when he realized who stood in front of him.

'Merlin!' He said and his tired face betrayed how weary the night watch had left him. They both looked down at her, each lost in his thought and the moment seemed to last much longer than it actually did.

'I am glad that she found real happiness before …..' The king could not finish the sentence, as his head sank and more tears dropped down his cheeks. 'I will leave you for a while.' He mumbled knowing that Merlin would want some time with her alone to say good bye.

When the door closed Merlin bent down to her and lifted her carefully to rest on his chest, cradling her fragile body lovingly in his arms. He felt the little warmth that was left in her through his tunic and embraced her a little tighter as if he wanted to pass some of his own body heat onto her. He sensed that her frame had been reduced to nothing but a shell and that her soul was ready to depart into the spirit world.

He just sat there holding her, overwhelmed by so many emotions he would not have been able to stir if he had had to. There was love and sorrow, tenderness and hurt, grief about the pain she had had to endure and denial at the sheer enormity that there would never be a future for them together. And they all mingled with the most hurtful feelings of all – guilt.

_I should have saved you. I was not there when you needed me_. Merlin kissed the top of her head and buried his face in her hair_. I will never forgive myself_.

_I wish…_ He thought and then there was a flash of an idea. A life for a life. It was a rule of the Old Religion that you could spare a life as long as you sacrificed another one instead. Thus the balance between the living and the spirit world would be kept in order. Nimueh had done it once, a long time ago, when he had bargained his own life for Arthur's. _That is what I have to do now. She died trying to save me. I owe this to her._

He was consumed with the thought, his mind clouded by the intensity of his feelings and the pain of losing her. The last few weeks of emotional turmoil and physical strain were taking its toll on the young man. He could not think straight anymore and did not even consider what his decision might mean to those he would leave behind. He was acting out of pure love and the urge to help Ariana.

He had studied many books of the Old Religion over the past months and he knew the words that he needed. Merlin took a deep breath and made the only decision he was capable of at this very moment. Slowly he started mumbling the spell which, as old as the universe itself, would do the unthinkable.

'Ariana, ænetlíf eftcym blete ænetlíf' and he mumbled it again and again, starting to feel drowsy with the monotony of the chant. It would not be long before he had to utter the finishing words to seal the deal with the spirit world.

* * *

**You can see what I meant at the start - Merlin cannot help himself - all he thinks about is helping others. And of course Ariana is his first real love. But I wonder if he has really made the right choice in doing this? What do you think?**

**At the end this is what he is determined to do...**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems**.

**A rather long chapter with one more little twist. Then two more chapters are going to finish this story off. Hope you enjoy the rest!**

* * *

Edgar had been encased in his own body for almost three days now. Although he had not been able to move he had been aware of everything that had happened around him. He had seen the sorcerer do his powerful magic and Morgana die. He had witnessed Ariana collapse and the King of Camelot defeated.

Guards had taken him to the chambers he had inhabited before the fight. He was hardly a threat the way he was. His plan had been so ingenious and still – the sorcerer had triumphed. It riled him, but, if it was worth anything, he'd had some gratification. Edgar would have grimaced if he had been able to, but it pleased him enormously that the sorcerer had been punished by losing the woman he loved. As for Arthur, he had not looked much alive when they had taken him away.

For a while the thoughts of the duel and the aftermath of it had kept his mind busy, but now his situation began wearing on him. He had started to worry. Nobody had been to see him. Nobody had done anything to free him from his unlikely prison. _Are they going to let me die_? Fear began gnawing in a little corner of his mind and it spread quickly once it had taken hold of it. Loneliness engulfed him and he would have never admitted it, but the fact of being totally ignored was proving most terrifying.

oooooooooo

King Eowyn had left Ariana and Merlin with a heavy heart. Not only was he losing his beloved daughter, this whole affair had put the kingdom in dire straits as well. The alliance with Thanet had been well needed, but was out of the question now. He would have to find another way of strengthening their position because Camarthen's political situation was weak and at this time he would have been unable to defend any of their borders against a threat from outside.

Then there was Edgar. He needed to be dealt with in one way or another. The prince was still under the spell the sword had cast on him and it was most likely that only Merlin could take the enchantment off him. It was not that Edgar deserved it. He had collaborated with Morgana to ensure his victory over the warlock who had fought with honesty and dignity. Edgar had broken the vows of a knight and shown that he was not trustworthy. However, there was no choice but to release the prince.

The king sighed and called a servant: 'Go and get the councillors. There is a meeting at noon.'

oooooooooo

Arthur had the impression that his head had been split in two. There was a huge bandage round his head and the throbbing pain at the back of it suggested a major wound. But he did not really care about the aches and pains he felt all over. The last image he remembered from the duel was that of his friend in mortal danger. _Merlin_! was his first thought. _Morgana_! his next.

Bronach was at his side immediately. He had not left Arthur since Merlin and he had combined their strength to heal his broken body. The king had mended well in a deep recovering sleep over the last two days and Bronach had expected his awakening.

'Careful, Sire' He soothed Arthur. 'Do not move too quickly!'

Arthur's face was a big questions mark and his eyes were filled with worry. 'What happened?'

The druid knew that worry did not make a good healer and so he was happy to give Arthur a detailed account of everything that had come to pass since Morgana had knocked him out and injured him.

'She is dead?' He muttered at hearing the news. For a split second he allowed himself to grieve for the compassionate young woman he had once known and for the sister he had lost, but then relief and gratification at her death superseded the notion. Morgana was finally gone and they would not have to suffer any of her attacks any more. Peace would come to Camelot and the five kingdoms at last.

And Merlin! His power had saved them all. Again. He had finished Morgana once and for all and given Camelot a chance to thrive without the threat of constant warfare against the witch. Arthur relived the few moments before he had lost consciousness and was suddenly struck by another thought.

'And Ariana?' He asked tentatively. When he saw Bronach shake his head, his heart sank. What a blow it had to be for Merlin! He had done all this and given so much and yet lost the one he loved. The thought of Merlin distraught and alone, in need of his friendship caused a rather forceful reaction in his heart. He had to go and see Merlin to offer him comfort and sympathy. With that intention he raised his chest and tried to get up.

'No, Sire. I am afraid that will have to wait.' Bronach smiled and then gave him the full details of the damage that had been done to his spine and how he had been healed.

At this point there was a knock at the door and a servant brought a message asking the druid to relieve Merlin from Ariana's bed side and to ask the warlock to attend an urgent council meeting.

oooooooooo

There was mist around him and memories of many years past flashed past his mind. He saw himself as a young little boy lonely and lost in the village of Ealdor. There was Hunith crying at the fireside out of fear for his future and Balinor telling him that he was proud to call him his son. Gaius appeared and he embraced him tightly while telling him to be careful. He watched himself push two boats out on a lake and burn them, saying good bye to Freya and Lancelot. Then he saw Arthur, brave and bold, and fighting for the throne. Arthur, calling him a clotpole and a friend. Arthur,pulling a sword out of a stone. There was a coronation and a royal wedding. He was wearing the blue coat of the Court Sorcerer and magic was accepted in Camelot again. More and more images descended on his mind all twisting and turning in the haze of time and the depths of the universe.

Merlin had sunk over Ariana's body in a trance. His pulse had slowed down dramatically and a shimmering veil of magic had appeared covering their bodies. Half consciously he muttered the same words again and again and the monotonous pattern shifted his life force more and more to the edge of his being. The only thing that was left to be done was add his name to hers to seal the exchange of lives. _Please do not be angry with me when you wake_. He whispered drowsily in her ear as if she could hear him. _I love you_. He thought and then readied himself for the completion of the deal.

'No. Merlin!' Bronach's voice cut through the haze of his thoughts and the intensity of the chant. 'Please do not do this.' The druid gripped his shoulder firmly and the steadiness of his hand ripped Merlin out of his daze and brought him back to the world of the living. The warlock lifted his face which was awash with tears he did not know he had spent. He looked at the druid perplexed and disorientated and there was an air of astonishment to see the other man there.

'Merlin. You do not have to do this.' Bronach stated it quietly, seeking Merlin's gaze and willing him to react. And as Bronach words seeped into Merlin's consciousness, he gasped and a deep breath left his chest as his head fell backwards in emotional agony. 'I have to save her.' He sobbed quietly, distraught at the thought of having to let her go. No, he did not want to let her slip away from him and this world. The sympathy in Bronach's eyes allowed the warlock to let his grief go and as the druid embraced him, the injustice of it all hit him at full force and he cried bitter tears of loss and frustration.

'Some things need to be left as they are, Merlin.' The druid tried to comfort him. 'I understand the grief you are feeling. But you are a man of great power and so many lives depend on yours. There are many in this world who would suffer greatly if you chose to give your life like this. You have a duty to them and your king and the kingdom you are building.' He paused and then added. 'Ariana would not want this, I am sure of it.'

'But…' Merlin attempted to contradict the older man, but Bronach just shook his head and gently took Ariana's body out of his arms. 'Let her rest in peace.'

Bronach's calm presence helped Merlin to compose himself. His breathing had returned to normal and his body and mind had refound their balance in the essence of his being. He could still feel the magic of the spell he had cast humming above Ariana's body. It had formed a little misty cloud which had descended all around her, little lights dancing above her chest. Bronach watched them in amazement.

'I will stay with her now' he concluded. 'The king is requesting your presence in the council chambers.' Merlin took another breath, finding it difficult to let her go and leave. Bronach sensed it and nudged him on. 'Go. The king needs you. I will let you know of any changes.'

oooooooooo

Merlin tried to reclaim his senses as he walked steadily towards the council chambers. His mind was still heavy with memories and the emotional turmoil he had just gone through had left him numb and dead on his inside. He could not feel anything now and he was not sure whether he would ever again. His heart was thumping, but an all encompassing emptiness has spread through it and it drowned any other feelings.

When he entered the council chambers he found the king and the councillors sitting around the big table. Edgar had been brought, too and with him, two of his trusted knights. The sword that had killed Morgana was lying in the middle of the table.

'Merlin.' The king rose from his chair heavily. 'Please be seated.' And then he came straight to the point.

'This affair has left the kingdom in a difficult situation. But we cannot resolve it unless we are able to negotiate with Prince Edgar.' The king turned and looked at Merlin.

'Is there anything you can do to lift the spell?'

Merlin took a closer look at Edgar. He looked dishevelled and unwashed and his face was unshaven, and all in all he looked nothing like the handsome, arrogant, young prince who had challenged him only three days earlier. Edgar was completely still apart from his brown eyes that were glowing wildly at him as the only sign of life. There was disgust and resentment in them as he returned the warlock's gaze.

'Are you sure about this, Sire?' Merlin asked quietly uncertain about Edgar's reaction, but the king nodded.

Merlin could only guess what he had to do as he had never encountered a situation like this before. Trusting his gut instincts he picked up the sword and approached the prince. He saw the pupils of his opponent widen when came close, fear lurking behind the brown eyes. Merlin placed the sword on Edgar's chest and called upon his powers of a dragonlord.

'Aliese, Edgar. ' He exclaimed, his voice roaring hoarsely.

Edgar was petrified at the sound of Merlin's voice and it showed in his eyes. For a second they flickered from side to side nervously and his pupils had dilated in fear of what might happen. A touch of sweat had appeared on his brows and above his upper lip. Then, to his surprise, he suddenly felt blood returning to his limbs and a tingling in his arms and legs suggested he was returning to his old self. Tentatively he clenched his hand into a fist and when it worked, he smiled.

'Prince Edgar.' King Eowyn addressed him with his full title, but his voice was cold.

'King Eowyn' Edhar spat out the two words making sure they sounded as condescending as they were meant.

'You challenged the sorcerer, Merlin, to a duel.' The king paused for effect and then continued.

'A duel is bound by the laws of chivalry.' The king stopped again staring angrily into Edgar's eyes.

'You deliberately violated these laws when you forged an alliance with the witch to gain an advantage.' King Eowyn looked rather disgusted now.

'You are not worthy to carry the title of a knight. You were never worthy to be wed to my daughter.' His voice started cracking at this point and his reaction told Edgar that Ariana had indeed been punished as he had hoped. A victorious smirk started playing round his lips which did not go unnoticed, neither by the king nor Merlin.

'You are the cause of her suffering.' Seeing Edgar revel in the news angered the king and he raised his voice. 'You are the reason for her demise.'

Edgar gave his opposite a cold grin. 'And what are you going to do about it, old man?' He sneered. 'Once my father finds out about my humiliation he will descend upon you and your people and crush your kingdom.'

The prince had summed it up correctly and King Eowyn knew it. He had no choice but to negotiate some kind of truth.

'Your father does not condone dishonesty or cowardice.' He replied in a rebuke.

But Edgar was having none of it. He was the one that had been humiliated. He was the one that had been wronged. He was the one that deserved justice and he was going to take it. He was going to have his prize after all. He was long past any sensible talk – all that was on his mind was hatred and revenge and the previous two days had given him plenty of opportunity to think about this.

In an instant he took an unexpected jump forward to grab the sword off the table where Merlin had returned it after he had released the prince from the spell. Another step and Edgar stood behind the king with the sword at his throat and piercing the skin so hard, a trickle of blood started to trail down the old man's neck. With the life of the king at his fingertips not even the sorcerer would be able to strike at him.

All the councillors had jumped up with an outcry of rage at his audacity and insolence. This was high treason and called for nothing less than the punishment of death.

'Easy, easy. dear Sirs.' Edgar was rather pleased at his coup. 'One move and your king will join his daughter.'

Merlin had listened to the conversation and watched Edgar's move with increasing annoyance. If he had thought that he had lost all ability to feel he was proven wrong when he witnessed Edgar smirking at Ariana's fate. How dare he belittle her death, how dare he threaten her father and these honest people! Enough was enough. The man that had conspired with Morgana to bring him and this kingdom down was laughing at Ariana's plight!. Merlin was really angry now, but he knew better than show it.

'I don't think so.' He said plainly and calmly, but the threat in the few words was enough to jerk Edgar's head round to him.

'You do not deserve clemency.' Merlin stated and his voice was ice cold. He could see now that the prince was beyond redemption and that he would never rest until he had the revenge he sought. He would cause more misery and heartache to the people of this kingdom if he was not stopped. He had been a liar and traitor and had to bear the consequences of his actions.

With that thought firmly leading him on Merlin took a very conscious decision. He lifted his hand, sought Edgar's eyes and did what he thought to be just.

'Edgar, ænetlíf eftcym blete ænetlíf'

He had mumbled the last few words of the spell he had started earlier at Ariana's side and he directed them at the chest of the prince. As intended, the words closed the deal between the two worlds. There would be an exchange of lives, one, turned and twisted to the dark side, for one, true and loyal. Edgar's life would at least have some beneficial purpose. A flash of white light appeared out of nowhere and hit Edgar straight in the heart. The force of the bolt pushed him right against the wall behind him and when it did a look of astonishment went over his face and he had barely time to bid his farewell.

'No!' was all that left his lips and as soon as he had uttered the horrified whisper he collapsed on the ground dead, his broken eyes open wide in shock and terror.

Eerie silence descended on the council chamber for a second. The councillors just sat there stunned by what they had witnessed, unable to comprehend that Edgar would have dared to make an attempt on the life of their king right in front of their eyes. The warlock had saved the kingdom yet again, but, as things stood, Edgar's death would also condemn Camarthen to an uncertain fate.

Edgar's knights were equally shocked to see their prince die and as they saw him fall they drew their swords ready to defend themselves. But before they could do any damage six guards had surrounded them holding them at bay.

'Put your weapons down, Sir Knights!' King Eowyn commanded. 'No harm will come to you.' Everyone looked up in surprise. Edgar had committed high treason, he had not only tried to kill the king, but had also attempted to take the kingdom. Surely the king would avenge such a traitorous act!

King Eowyn studied the faces of the two knights who slowly put their swords down.

'I could discard the body of this traitor dishonourably.' He saw the two knights swallow hard acknowledging his words. This would have been a disgrace unheard of in the kingdom of Thanet, and it would cause a hurtful scandal for the royal family.

'But I will do him the honour of a decent burial, one that befits his status as a prince and a knight. Take his body back to Thanet and tell the king that his son died in the attempt to take my life. The king of Thanet is an honest man and I hope that he will appreciate that I am returning his son to him because I want to spare him the shame of public humiliation after his death.'

The knights nodded, understanding the generous notion.

'The bonds that existed between our kingdoms will maybe flourish again one day, but for now, the ties between Thanet and Camarthen are cut.'

At that the king waved the knights to do their duty and they lifted the body of their prince to take it home.

oooooooooo

Bronach watched in awe as the lights above Ariana's chest suddenly started dancing up and down and then swooped down to disappear in her chest in a sudden surge. Her body quivered when they entered it and suddenly the colour of life flushed through her cheeks.

Then, there was silence and a second later she opened her eyes looking around disorientated. She was not able to focus for a split second, but then her gaze became clear and she recognized her uncle who was looking at her in stunned silence.

Ariana took another second to remember. When she had been struck down by Morgana Merlin had been in a dire situation. She started shaking at the memory of seeing him dragged into the bog by the witch's spell. 'Merlin !? ' She whispered the one word question looking at Bronach and her eyes were begging him to give her good news.

The druid was not sure how to answer her. Surely seeing Ariana alive meant that Merlin had sacrificed his life for her after all? It had to mean that he had not been able to talk him out of the horrendous sacrifice. How could he possibly tell the young woman in front of him? She had just returned from the dead and needed to recover before she was dealt another devastating blow.

Ariana saw him hesitating and knew it could only mean that Merlin had paid for their love with his life. 'Please, tell me!' She muttered, needing to know, even if the answer would rip her heart out.

_Keeping the truth from her now is more cruel than telling her_. Bronach had made his choice. She would find out sooner than later anyway and he could not lie to her now.

'Merlin defeated Morgana and saved the kingdom. He is a very powerful warlock.' Bronach took her hand gently and prepared himself for her reaction. 'And he is a humble and good man.'

Ariana trembled, recognizing he was working his way towards the real news. 'Morgana inured you very badly, my child, and you were closer to death than to life.' He stopped again trying to find words to make this easier, knowing at the same time there were none. 'There was only one way of saving you.' He gently stroked her hair.

'Merlin gave his life for yours.'

* * *

**A little tension there at the end to tidy us over to the second last chapter.**

**We are almost at the end of the story and I must admit I feel a bit melancholic letting all the characters go!**

**But before the end there are a few things that need to be sorted yet!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own Merlin. **

**This story is set post reveal. Well, to be exact it is set about a year after the happenings in 'Night of Destiny' (5.05) This is not a direct sequel, so you can read it separately without any problems**.

**Well , we are heading for the end. Quite a few things sorted and revealed in this one. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ariana just stared at Bronach trying to comprehend what he had said.

Merlin was dead. He had died for her. Not because of Morgana, or Edgar. He had valued her life above his own. She sank back into her pillow in shock, her mind numb and frozen at the incomprehensible revelation.

'No. He can't be gone.' She stuttered, unwilling to believe anything she had heard. 'I am not worth his life.' The heart he had assumingly saved was thumping like a drum at the thought of it. Had she just returned to life to find that any hopes she might have had for a future with Merlin were dashed by his unselfishness?

Bronach hugged her gently as tears broke loose and quiet sobs shook her fragile frame.

At that moment the door of the chambers crashed open with a loud thud and they both looked up taken aback. Then shock and recognition took a hold of them.

'Merlin!?' Bronach shouted the name, totally staggered and Ariana stared at him in utter confusion, unsure whether she could trust her eyes. Just a second ago she had tried to grasp that he was dead and now he stood there in the door, his black hair as unruly as ever and a look on his eyes that cut right through her heart.

Merlin had run all the way from the council chambers and his heart was beating so fast in hope and anticipation that he was not sure how it actually stayed inside his ribcage. When he opened the door he just stopped short for a second to take in the scene before him.

_It is true!_ His heart took another leap. The spell had indeed done its duty. He saw her eyes boring into his making sure it was really him and not just a pigment of her distraught mind. He saw tears rolling down her cheeks and that propelled him into action. He rushed forward and as Bronach made room at Ariana's side he took her into his arms and squeezed her to his chest. With his hand on her back and his lips on her cheek he hugged her as if his life depended on it. 'Ariana….' He muttered hoarsely, overwhelmed by euphoria.

Ariana lifted her hand and ran it through his wild locks, stunned and overjoyed at the same time. It did not matter in this instant how and why and when. All these questions would be answered later. But in that moment of time the most important thing was that they were both there and alive and that they had defied Morgana's evil intent.

'Merlin, I cannot breathe.' Ariana laughed at him, crying from happiness at the same time. He had squeezed her so tight she could barely move. Merlin's face widened into a broad, happy smile and as he loosened the hold on her slightly to kiss the tears off her cheeks, his gratitude at her revival turned into jubilation.

Then they just sat there and held each other in complete contentment. Nothing needed said. They were perfectly happy just to be and to revel in the warmth of each other's touch. That was all that counted and mattered to them at this moment. And they did not stir until King Eowyn joined them to celebrate the second birth of his daughter.

oooooooooo

'Merlin, would you stop doing this?' Arthur feigned desperation as he watched Merlin fold three of his tunics to tuck them into the saddle bag. 'I am quite capable of doing this myself.' He added stubbornly and slightly embarrassed. Merlin just grinned at his friend and continued packing two pairs of breeches and a belt.

'And I do believe you cannot.' He answered cheekily, his grin widening as he busied himself organising Arthur's belongings and completely ignoring the other man's scolding. 'I have had years of practice in this, whereas you have been waited on hand and foot since you were a child and …..have no clue.'

Arthur smiled inwardly at his friend's insolence. It was a gift that they were here, having this light hearted conversation. It was a gift by the very person who was just putting another two tunics into the neatest of piles. Without Merlin he would have died and it was thanks to him that he was standing in this room getting ready to depart for Camelot. Of course Bronach had played a vital part as well, but in the end it was Merlin's magic that had made the difference.

The king watched his friend as he went about his business and it was strange to see him doing chores that used to be his responsibility when he had been his manservant. That seemed a very long time ago now.

Merlin had insisted on it and eventually Arthur had given in. But still, he did not feel comfortable about it. It was odd to see the man who had defeated a high priestess of the Old Religion, who commanded dragons with his voice, who could conjure thunder and lightning with the mere wave of his hand and who was so powerful that the earth itself responded to his call, folding his clothes and arranging his belongings.

_He really is an amazing man_. Arthur thought, looking at Merlin secretly. _So powerful, yet so kind. So fierce, yet so vulnerable_. Arthur suddenly choked on the intense emotion that had risen in his chest. He felt honoured to call himself his friend. _ No_. He corrected himself. _I feel humbled that he has chosen to spend his life at my side._

It was ten days after the fight and Arthur was fully recovered. Bronach had seen to that and Merlin had added the odd bit of his magic to make sure that his backbone healed smoothly and quickly.

Bronach had insisted that Arthur did not leave his bed for a whole week to give the healing of his spine enough time to settle. The king had hated lying in his bed. He despised being condemned to do nothing, but that had not been the main problem. Spending so much time on the sick bed gave him too much time to think. About Guinevere. He was desperate to get back home, but the worry of what he would find there was slowly turning into intense anxiety. There had been no more messengers and for all he knew she had not improved.

Arthur sighed. _The sooner we get home, the better_.

He was startled out of his thoughts by another sigh – this time coming from Merlin's mouth. Arthur looked up at his friend in surprise. Merlin had been beaming with happiness the last few days. Ariana had improved swiftly after life had been returned to her courtesy of Edgar and she had gathered more and more strength by the day. For the first time Merlin and Ariana had been able to show their affections for each other openly and they had relished in it. So why would Merlin look as miserable as he did at this moment?

He had stopped packing and stared at the saddle bag completely unaware of what he was doing and his teeth were digging into his lips. Arthur recognized the look – he always did this when he was upset by something.

'What is wrong, Merlin?' Arthur enquired, deliberately keeping his voice light.

Merlin looked up realizing that he had been watched and blushed violently. He then averted his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

'Merlin!' Arthur used his more authoritarian voice this time and was rewarded by his friend turning round to face him again. Another sigh followed.

'I have to speak to King Eowyn.' Merlin finally admitted what was bothering him. Arthur looked at him questioningly.

'Ariana….We …. ' Merlin stuttered. 'She wants to come to Camelot with us.'

Arthur was not exactly astonished by this revelation as he had expected nothing else. 'Yes?' He encouraged Merlin further.

'I mean…' Merlin clearly had trouble putting into words what was burdening his mind. 'She is a princess.' He took a deep breath. 'I know her father needs her to marry a prince to help the kingdom.' He hesitated. 'I am nothing but a peasant. A simple man from Ealdor.' Merlin's eyes were downcast as he played through the scenario in his mind for the hundredth time.

'Even if the king permitted her to come….he would never allow us to marry. He would never grant it.' Merlin looked so miserable and lost, and yet, Arthur had to laugh. 'You really are incredible.' His friend glanced at him, confusion written all over his face.

'Here you are. The most powerful warlock this world will ever know. You have just saved a kingdom from an evil witch and rescued a king from a power hungry prince, not to forget that you brought his daughter back from the dead.' Arthur had to take a breath after rumbling off the list. 'And you think King Eowyn would refuse you?'

Merlin shuffled his feet uneasily. Of course this was true, but that did not make him a prince. And he could certainly not offer a kingdom.

'And ….you never mentioned that you were planning to get married.' Arthur added mischievously, a teasing grin on his lips. Merlin's face changed to an even deeper shade of crimson now and he deliberately avoided Arthur's eyes. 'I was not planning anything.' He mumbled quite defiantly, sounding as embarrassed as he felt. 'It is not as if I had mentioned it to her or anything ….' Arthur laughed out loud this time and clapped Merlin's shoulder.

'I have a proposition to make.' He said and then deliberated on his idea as his friend's eyes widened in hope.

oooooooooo

King Eowyn had expected Merlin asking to see him at one point, but he was surprised that he came in tow with the king of Camelot.

'Merlin.' He smiled at the young man. 'How can I help you?'

The question alone seemed to cause a reaction in the warlock. Merlin took an audible breath and then started.

'Ariana,…Princess Ariana. Well, it is not exactly a secret that ….we have feelings for each other.' The king smiled again and nodded in acknowledgement.

'We are leaving for Camelot soon and ….' Merlin explained, not quite sure how to put this to make it sound better.

'I assume Ariana wants to come with you.' The king was kind enough to help Merlin along. Merlin gazed straight into his eyes now and then decided to put it simply.

'I do not want to be without her, Sire. And she feels the same about me.'

The king nodded again and walked up to the window.

'Love.' He mumbled, lost in thought. 'It is a commendable notion, young warlock, but I am sure you realize that the world is ruled by reason, not by love. Ariana's hand in marriage was always one of the best political strategies this kingdom had to offer.' And then he added. 'It will be difficult for us to go without it.'

Merlin's heart sank. _This is exactly what I expected. She is too important for him to let her go._

'Yes, and this is why I would like to make you an offer.' Arthur intercepted.

King Eowyn turned his head wondering what Arthur had to do with all this.

'I am willing to offer you an alliance with Camelot. We would be happy to welcome you not only as a partner in trade, but also in war should the need arise. I would be happy to support you with a garrison of men to strengthen your defences and to hold your own against any feuding neighbouring kingdoms.' It was clear Arthur was referring to Thanet with the last remark. 'More exact details would be decided amongst our councillors in a range of treaties.'

Arthur paused. 'Sire, you do not need to answer straight away, if you want to discuss this in the council first.'

King Eowyn was stunned. An alliance with Camelot was far more than he could have ever hoped for. His association with Arthur would deter any warlord who might have had an eye on his lands. And of course he knew that it would make his daughter happy if he agreed. She had been glowing with contentment the last few days and he had long acknowledged that her feelings for Merlin were sincere.

A big smile lit his face up. 'There is nothing to think about.' He said and stretched out his hand to shake Arthur's to seal the deal.

'I am pleased to count you as one of the kingdoms who stand united with Camelot in peace and in war and look forward to a union that is beneficial for all of us.' Arthur finished and King Eowyn bowed at the courteous words. Then he turned to Merlin again.

'However, I will attach one condition on letting her go.' Merlin turned pale wondering what he might ask of him. The king continued. 'I would like Bronach to join you on your journey, that is, if he is willing. I want him to act as Ariana's chaperone until you honour your relationship in matrimony.'

Merlin's face split into a huge smile, awash with relief at the easy task, and his eyes sparkled in excitement. 'Of course, Sire. I will go and ask him straight away.'

oooooooooo

Bronach had been delighted. In fact he had wondered about asking to come along to Camelot before it was suggested. He had heard a lot of commendable stories about Gaius and was sure that some time spent with the old physician would be extremely fruitful. But it was not only that.

He also wanted to keep an eye on Ariana. She had recovered extremely quickly, but he was keen to watch over her for a little while longer. And if this seemed too feeble an excuse he would admit that he loved his niece as much as he had loved his sister. Ariana was so much like her and nothing would make him happier than to accompany her.

However, if he was honest with himself, what drew him to Camelot most of all was Merlin. He had never met a man of such power and integrity. He felt honoured to stand side by side with Emrys, the warlock the legends spoke of. He felt intrigued by the thought of helping the man who would play an essential role in the creation of Albion. He wanted to be there with him, offer his support in whatever the warlock might endeavour and learn with and from him. It was a prospect that excited him and he was looking forward to it.

oooooooooo

Gwen had been strong enough to take a short ride in the forests south of the castle. Sir Leon and Elyan had accompanied her, worried she might overstretch herself and cause a relapse. The knights realized that she was heading in the direction where she expected Arthur to return from.

It had been three weeks and although Gaius had sent a second messenger they had not heard any news of Arthur and Merlin. It unsettled her, but deep down she was sure that Arthur was alright, even if she was anxious about the length of time he had been away now. _I would know if something has happened to him_. She tried to reassure herself again and again.

Gaius had explained everything to her and she had been amazed to find out that she might owe her life to Morgana's death. It was hard to believe and she could not wait to hear more about it when Arthur returned. Surely he would be home soon! He would be worried about her, unless the messenger had met him. But it was possible he had not. The paths to Camarthen were not well trodden and there had been reports about bandits troubling the area.

oooooooooo

Ariana had settled next to the fire to get warm. It had been a cool day considering it was the height of summer. She shivered and rubbed her hands as much as it was possible to get the circulation going. The scars were still very prominent and the skin felt very tight when she was trying to do things. This was what bothered her more than the loss of beauty. There were many little things she was not able to do anymore because her fingers were not nimble enough. She consciously looked at her hands. They would always remind her of that time of despair. Merlin was always so sensitive and kind about it, but he could not take away the sorrow she felt each time looking at them.

'Are you alright?' Hunith had appeared next to her and put her arm round her noticing how cold and sorrowful the young woman looked.

Ariana smiled at Merlin's mother. They had become very close since they had left Camarthen. The time they had spent together looking after Merlin had forged a bond between them that had grown stronger in the last few days. They had had plenty of opportunity to get to know each other better. Hunith had been very kind to her and Ariana had been delighted at her company. She had lost her own mother when she had been very young and it had been a lovely experience sharing her thoughts and worries with an older woman who could counsel her.

'My hands.' She said quietly. 'There are so useless now.' She accepted her fate, but she could not help feeling sad about it.

Hunith gave her an understanding hug. 'It is bound to get better in time.' She tried to comfort Ariana who nodded knowing that there was really nothing else to be said. They were both watching as Merlin walked across the camp at Arthur's side. They were involved in a vivid discussion and both laughed whole heartedly at something just then.

'The king and the warlock. Just as it is written in the legends.' Ariana spoke deep in thought. 'It is strange to see the prophecies I read about as a child unfold before my very eyes.' A smile appeared on her lips when Arthur put his arm round Merlin's shoulder and the two men shared an empathetic glance. 'I have never seen a bond between two men as strong as theirs.'

'They are like two sides of the same coin.' Hunith smiled at the phrase she had used the first time she had seen the two of them together. 'They always have been and I am sure they always will be.'

Ariana's brows had furrowed a little in worry. This touched upon something she had been thinking about since she left her home. 'How will I fit into his life at Camelot?' She wondered. Merlin's position at Arthur's side was responsible and powerful. No doubt he would be kept busy by many of the chores that were part of his position. She loved Merlin with all her heart, but the prospect of a completely new life at Camelot suddenly scared her.

Hunith gave her a warm smile and another hug. 'He truly loves you, Ariana. You will make his life at Camelot complete. And I am sure there will be new challenges waiting for you there, too.' And at that she kissed Ariana's cheek and left her to look after the food that was cooking on one of the fires.

Ariana looked around at everyone busying themselves with getting ready for the night rest. Bronach was putting his bedroll out near the fire and Cynric and Balin were looking after the horses. They had volunteered to escort her again and she was glad to see them here in much more fortunate circumstances than last time. It was only a few weeks ago, but it seemed a lifetime away that she had travelled exactly the same way burdened with Morgana's malicious plan.

They would arrive at Camelot the next day and although she wanted nothing more than share a future with Merlin she had to admit that she was very nervous about her arrival at the citadel. What if Gwen had died? It would be her fault, even if it had been Morgana's plan, and, if Gwen was alive, would she be able to forgive her for what she had done? How would the people of Camelot view her, knowing she had endangered the life of their queen?

Ariana looked at Merlin and sensed his excitement of getting home soon. However, as for her, she was very unsure of what to expect the next day.

* * *

**As we are heading for the finale and the epilogue, I would love to know what you think!**

**Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Merlin. **

**So, this is the end (borrowing Adele's line from 'Skyfall' here). I did not expect this last chapter to get that lengthy. I thought long and hard whether to chop it into two and post the epilogue separately, but then decided against it. This feels like one unit to me and hey, it can now claim to be the longest chapter I have ever written!**

**A word of 'WARNING' : The contents are seriously, unashamedly fluffy. I admit I was grinning widely while dipping into the darker shades of pink for some scenes. I hope though it is not too cheesy for some of you! So be warned and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Arthur's heart missed a beat when the turrets of the citadel came into view for the first time as they were coming out of the forest. They were finally home again. From where he stood everything looked just as it had always been and he could not wait to cross the drawbridge that led into the inner courtyard of the castle. He would have relished his homecoming even more had his heart not been so heavy with concern for Gwen. Every single day they had come closer to Camelot his fear about her well-being had intensified.

Merlin had drawn up his horse next to the king's and noticed the apprehensive, tense expression on his face as his eyes glanced over the skyline of the castle.

'We will find a way.' Merlin said quietly. Arthur exchanged a quick look with his friend, wholeheartedly appreciating the deep understanding they shared. Merlin knew him so well he did not need to explain himself.

'Thank you, my friend.' Arthur trusted Merlin implicitly and his words of comfort had to be enough for him just now. He could think of no one better or more skilled to help his queen than Bronach, Gaius and Merlin. The thought of them working together to return Gwen to him lightened his mood and kindled a flicker of hope.

Ariana had also joined them and the memory of her standing here in exactly the same spot so many weeks ago was overpowering. Then, she had been burdened with the worry for her father and sister and the fate of Camarthen. Now, she could only think of Gwen. _I pray she is safe! _She thought and did not allow herself to think otherwise.

oooooooooo

Gwen was sitting next to the biggest window of the south tower. She had spent a couple of hours up there every day hoping she might catch a first glimpse of Arthur appearing on the path below.

The horse of the messenger had returned to Camelot a day earlier. As she had feared the poor man had run into a group of bandits and had been dispatched for the couple of gold coins he carried with him to pay for his lodgings and food on the way to Camarthen. Gwen's heart was heavy thinking about it because it meant that Arthur had no idea of her recovery. She was aching to appease his mind and hold him in her arms again.

Suddenly the familiar noise of hoof clattering on the stone cobbles at the outside of castle drew her attention. It was more than one horse she could hear. Gwen strained her eyes – yes, if she was counting right, there were seven people that were approaching the citadel. That first horse …. Gwen's heart started beating faster. It did look like Arthur's_. I have raised my hopes twice before and got disappointed_. She scolded herself, but could not drown the expectation that was rising inside her.

The group entered the inner courtyard a few moments later and as soon as they did, she was sure of it. She clearly recognized his horse and the blonde of his hair. _Arthur! _Gwen's jumped up and hurried down the stairs of the tower as fast as she could. Some of the servants she passed looked upon her in puzzlement but she did not care. No, she did not care a bit if they deemed her racing down the corridors somewhat unqueenly.

When she rushed past Gaius's chambers she knocked at the door in passing. 'Gaius! She cried. 'They are back!' But she did not linger to wait for the old physician. Before he could even gather his thoughts she was already dashing down the big staircase in the middle of the courtyard and running towards her husband.

ooooooooooo

It was wonderful to smell and hear all that was familiar about Camelot. Arthur looked round and greeted the castle like an old friend. Still, he knew that the next few minutes would either be heaven or hell for him and he was steeling himself how to cope with the worst of news, when he saw a figure rushing towards him at full speed. At first he just assumed it was a maid ready to help with the horses. A flash later he recognized her and his heart stood still for a long second in joyous disbelief. How could it be? What had happened to make his most heartfelt wish come true?

The woman that was approaching was his wife. 'Guinevere!' Arthur was off his horse before he had finished shouting her name and then the king and the queen embraced just like two children who had lost and then found each other again.

'Guinevere?!' Arthur still had not composed himself enough to utter more than her name and his joy and delight mingled with utter astonishment. With eyes beaming Gwen gave him her broadest and warmest smile. 'Welcome home, Arthur!' and then their lips met in a long and lingering kiss that expressed more than anything else how much this moment meant to them.

'I see there is a lot to tell.' Arthur mumbled, still holding on to her and breathing in the familiar scent he had missed so much. Gwen's eyes were swimming in tears as she nodded in agreement. Then her gaze fell upon Ariana who had watched the reunion with delight and a lump in her throat. Gwen was alive and from she had seen she looked well and healthy again. _Their love is as strong as ours. _ She thought sympathetically. _And I could have destroyed all that._ She noted with a pang of guilt.

'You have returned the princess to bring her to justice, I see.' Gwen stated coldly at that moment and when she said it, she noticed Ariana turning pale. Arthur hesitated a second with his answer. 'Things are not as they seem, Guinevere. But this will have to wait till later.' And at that he embraced her again and she was too happy at this very instant to feel Arthur's arms around her and his breath on her cheek to linger on the thought any longer.

Ariana had not expected Gwen's reaction to be any different at their first meeting. But she had heard Arthur's words and knew that the queen would soon know their story and hers. _Maybe once she understands she can forgive me for what I have done._ Ariana hoped it from the bottom of her heart.

'Merlin!' The shout interrupted her thoughts and she saw Gaius shuffling up to Merlin at a speed quite commendable for a man of his age. The old physician opened his arms as the young man stepped forward to hug him heartily. Tears were streaming down Gaius's face. 'Gwaine and Pericval said you were as good as dead when they left you!' Gaius pulled him even closer.

'You are alive, my boy'. Gaius mumbled, stating the obvious gratefully. Merlin grinned at his inner self. Gaius would always call him 'his boy' even if he had been wearing a beard as long and white as that of an old druid.

'I am, Gaius. Thanks to Ariana.' Merlin beamed at the man who had always been like a father to him. Gaius turned around to face Ariana who had viewed him nervously. Merlin had told her so much about the old physician and she knew how much he meant to him. It was important to her how he would receive her.

'Is that so?' Some confusion about the last comment appeared on Gaius's face and his right eyebrow shot up in astonishment. Gaius had recognized the princess, too, and knowing full well what she had done last time she had been in Camelot, Merlin's revelation was somewhat dumbfounding. When he noticed the tender smile Merlin and Ariana exchanged his other brow followed suit.

'I see. Things are like that.' He said and a broad smile spread over his face as he took Ariana's gloved hand to kiss it gallantly while he promised himself to find out every little detail about this most interesting development.

'Then, I want to thank you, milady, for you could not have saved a better man.'

Ariana blushed and nodded in thankful appreciation, then mumbled a short 'Please, allow me!' and kissed Gaius on both cheeks which left him flushed and flustered as he had been caught unawares by the unexpected show of affection. Merlin laughed at the delightful confusion on Gaius's face and hugged the man tightly again.

'I am so glad you are back, my son.' Gaius could not control his elation any longer and his hoarse voice was breaking with emotion.

Ariana was smiling at the two men now. Gaius had accepted her without any words because he trusted in Merlin and his decisions and there was hope that Gwen would understand in time, too. The burden she had felt for the last few days started lifting slowly and when Merlin put his arm round her waist claiming her publicly as his, her insides did a little somersault and she beamed at him with love and pride.

Merlin returned her glance and his heart danced at seeing her happy. He had keenly felt her dampened mood the last few days and had had a fair idea what caused it. Seeing her relax and her tension disappear was a reward in itself. Seeing her joyous sent a strong surge of intense emotion through his heart. _I want her to be happy here_. He thought. _With me._ And the warmth that spread through him at the mere thought of it and the anticipation of a life together caused his eyes to sparkle golden in sheer bliss.

The news of Arthur's arrival had spread like wildfire and many common folk had rushed into the inner courtyard to pay homage to their returning king. Servants had appeared from the castle, too, and the whole yard was swarming with people within minutes. There were smiling faces everywhere and shouts of welcome and good will were heard all over the square.

_Only Arthur can elicit such a reaction. His people love him._ Merlin thought with a satisfied and proud smile as he soaked in the joy and happiness of the moment. _He __**is**__ the Once and Future King_. He added in his mind smiling even broader. And with that he sensed the significance of the moment.

_This is it. This will mark the beginning of Albion_. Morgana was dead and the treaties with the five kingdoms ensured the peace they needed to let all their lands thrive. All the things they had hoped for, wished for and dreamed of would follow from here: prosperity for all the people that lived in these lands, the privilege of living without fear no matter what your beliefs were, a time of progress and justice for all the kingdoms, and, above all, the freedom of magic.

And, just as the prophecy had predicted for hundreds of years, he would be at Arthur's side, helping to mould the process that would make this miraculous era happen. It was exactly the place where he had always wanted to be. It was also the place where he would always be happiest.

**THE END**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

**If you can take even more fluff – please read on! :D**

**Epilogue**

Autumn had started to turn the leaves on the trees into an abundance of colours and the low sun traced beautiful patterns on the meadows around the citadel. It was a warm day for this time of the year and Merlin had been glad about it because he had taken Ariana out riding.

_Today is the day_. Merlin thought nervously, knowing that he had to pluck up all his courage to get through with this. He peevishly peeked at Araina who was riding beside him.

'You are far too quiet, Merlin. What is wrong with you today?' Ariana gave him a cheeky grin and, without realizing, sounded a bit like Arthur scolding him. It had been two months since they had returned to Camelot and all the worries that had plagued her had evaporated into thin air.

Gwen had warm heartedly hugged her when she found out that Ariana had had no choice but to follow Morgana's orders. 'Every one of us has suffered so much at her hands.' The queen had stated and had offered the princess her friendship at that very second. Ariana had gladly accepted and ever since they had become firm friends.

Gwen relished in having another woman of her own age she could converse with and confide in and Ariana found that they had a lot of common interests they could discuss for hours on end. One of these was decidedly the men they loved. Ariana had learned a lot about the young warlock and his previous life from Gwen and she loved hearing stories about Merlinand Arthur's adventures.

The queen had also welcomed Ariana's help and expertise in many of the daily chores of running a castle. She had delegated some duties to Ariana who had been brought up to deal with stately matters and the organization of a royal household and was glad that she could put these to good use.

Ariana glanced at Merlin again and saw him biting his lip. 'I know that there is something on your mind when you are like this.' She tried again to get him talking.

'Let's stop here and have our picnic.' was the somewhat disjointed answer. Merlin had reined his horse and pointed at a lovely spot overlooking the surrounding hillside. _This looks so much like the place where we had a picnic last_. Ariana was immediately thrown back to the time in Camarthen when she had shown Merlin all the places she loved most and they had stopped to have a picnic. There had been no future for them then and the unfulfilled desire inside them had almost burnt them up.

They settled on the blanket Merlin had put on the ground and Ariana unpacked some delicious treats the castle kitchen had packed for them on Merlin's request. 'This is lovely.' Ariana sighed with contentment and leaned back to rest on her cushion after the meal. _This could not be more different than last time._

'You are thinking of it, too, aren't you?' Merlin asked quietly.

_You know I do. _ She sent the thought to his mind smiling and embraced him fondly. Merlin had hoped that the outing would have this effect. That day in Camarthen he had realized just how much he loved her and wanted her and he remembered every little detail of that afternoon vividly. Then he had seen no future for their love, but now the situation could not be more different and it was time to act.

Merlin held her tight for a second and then kissed her with thorough tenderness. She moaned contentedly and leaned heavily into him wanting the moment to last.

_Ariana_. He whispered in her mind and gently pulled her away. _Look_.

'Buterflége ætíaþ.' He muttered almost inaudibly and suddenly a multitude of the most colourful butterflies appeared out of nowhere fluttering lightly around their heads. The golden shimmer on their tiny wings gave their appearance an outer worldly appearance and Ariana held her breath at the beauty of it.

As the butterflies started to settle down all around them Merlin took a little parcel out of the pocket of his breeches and he slowly extended his hand to offer it to her.

'Merlin, what is this?' Ariana blushed slightly at the unexpected surprise. Just why did he look so serious and yes, uneasy?

'Please, it is for you.' Merlin eyes locked with hers. He was so full of love that the magic inside him bubbled up and turned the blue of his eyes golden for just a moment. Ariana noticed the whisper of passing gold and sensed that there was more to this moment than she yet knew. She carefully unwrapped the present and when she lifted it from the paper she found it hard to keep her composure.

'It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.' She whispered. 'Thank you.' She held the exquisite piece of jewellery in her gloved hand to admire it. The chain was made of the tiniest silver ringlets and the pendant was a delicately crafted butterfly.

'It is beautiful.' She whispered. 'You remembered how much I love them.' Ariana was deeply touched at his thoughtfulness. When she made an attempt to put the chain around her neck Merlin was immediately at her side to aide her with it. He knew that the task was too fiddly for her fingers to cope with it.

_You are the most considerate man_ _I know_. She muttered in his mind, her voice drowning in emotion. Then she pulled him into a tight hug her lips eager to thank him for the courteous gift and for sharing a lovely memory.

Merlin held her close and knew the moment had come. He parted from her, just holding her hands and hoarsely cleared his throat before he spoke again.

'Ariana.' He sought her gaze and held it there. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath before he continued.

'Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?'

Her eyes flashed at him in surprised delight. Now she understood what all this had been about and she loved him even more for making this moment so special. For a second she could not speak and as she delayed to find her voice, his face started clouding in concern.

'You know the answer.' She whispered eventually and added. 'My heart was yours the first time I saw you.'

'Does that mean 'yes'?' Merlin grinned sheepishly, needing to hear the one word to make sure.

'Yes!' Ariana smiled and she said it out loud and with conviction. Merlin beamed at her and pulled her to his chest. She made him fell complete, as a man and as her partner. And now she would finally be his. When they kissed and got lost in the wealth of their feelings the butterflies lifted off from the ground and surrounded them in a dance of joy.

oooooooooo

'Merlin, where are you taking me?' It was two days before their wedding and Ariana had actually a lot of things to take care of. But Merlin had insisted that she came with him. She had humoured him because she had sensed that he was in one of those moods where resistance was pointless and she knew that he would not give up easily. But now they had been riding for a good hour and she was getting seriously concerned where on earth they were heading.

'We have not far to go now, Ariana.' Merlin assured her with a rather mysterious smile on his face. It was quite unusual for Merlin to be so secretive about something and Ariana was not quite sure what to make of his odd behaviour.

Half an hour later they reached what looked like the entrance to a huge cave. To Ariana's surprise she found that there was somebody else waiting for them at its entrance.

'Bronach!?' Ariana looked at the two men in confusion. What were they planning?

Merlin gave Bronach a small nod. 'Are you ready?' And the druid just waved his hand in acknowledgment. Merlin cleared his throat a little before he spoke.

'There is something I wanted to do for you for a long time now.' He explained and then hesitated for a second before he continued. 'Bronach and I have discussed the problem for many hours and we are quite sure that this is going to work.' Ariana still felt utterly bewildered.

'Please.' Merlin extended his hand and led her into the cave.

Being a druid she sensed instantly that this was not just a cave. She had heard of magic places like this before, but had never realized that they actually existed. They walked for a short distance and then arrived at the main chamber. Ariana gasped when she saw that the huge space was filled with glowing crystals. Now she was sure of where she was – they had come to the Crystal Cave. The magic that emanated from the precious stones was tangible and she was awed by the sheer power and beauty of it.

'But what…?' Her question was cut short when Merlin tenderly took her hands and peeled the long gloves she was wearing off gently. She looked at her uncle and the man she loved with widening eyes and her heart started drumming in her chest. Her hands! Had they really found a way? She did not want to let herself believe it.

'Come.' Bronach sat her down in the middle of the chamber. 'Relax and put your hands on this crystal' She did as he asked. 'Close your eyes.' Merlin instructed next.

Bronach and Merlin stood above her, their hands clasping together in a bond of magic and healing and then they muttered an ancient chant. It was very quiet at first but then their voices grew louder and more commanding and as the words of the Old Relgion hollowed in the big hall it was if they were reviving a ritual of many centuries past.

Ariana was entranced by the procedure and goose pumps had appeared over her arms and legs. She could feel the crystal turning warm underneath her fingers and the heat that emanated from it started penetrating her skin and flow through every fibre of her hands at increasing speed. Although her eyes were closed she was aware that a bright golden light surrounded her. She felt her skin stretching and moving as if it was alive and had a mind of its own. There was a little stinging and burning as the scars that were disfiguring her hands disappeared and the colour of her skin returned to what it had been before.

Then it was over. There was complete silence and none of them dared to move for a second. Ariana was desperate to look and yet she was frightened to see at the same time. What if her hopes were going to be dashed? What if their effort had been in vain?

Merlin gently moved her towards him and then took her hands into his. When she felt his lips on her palms she sensed the difference immediately. Whereas before she had hardly been able to enjoy any touch she was now fiercely aware of the tingling that shot through her hand. She was able to make out every little move his lips traced on her hands and she quivered at the sensation.

She lifted her hand to cup Merlin's face and traced a line across his stubbly chin. The sensation was delicious. She had forgotten how delicate her sense of feeling had been and it was a revelation to experience it again.

'Merlin.' was all she could whisper, but the tone of her voice expressed everything. Sheer wonderment at what Bronach and Merlin had achieved for her sake, the realization that she would not be restricted by the stiffness of her hands anymore and the gratitude she felt towards her uncle and the man she loved. Their gift was a precious one indeed.

Ariana could not help tears of joy filling her eyes. Merlin embraced her and she sensed that he was just as moved as she was. _Thank you!_ The words were heartfelt and reverberated in Merlin's mind. _I am so glad I could finally repay you_. He answered kindly.

'Now the shadows of the past will burden you no longer.' Merlin whispered warmly and when blue and grey eyes met they both smiled. The kiss that followed was not only an expression of their love and the bond that existed between them, it was not only a token of the loyalty they felt towards each other, it was also a promise that the future they were going to share together would not bear the scars of what had been.

**THE END**

* * *

**So this is really it. I did wonder if healing Ariana's hands was one step too far in the fluffy department. But then, I strongly believe we all deserve a little bit of sugar coated happiness after 5.13! And I felt that with Merlin, being who he is, and Bronach, a really skilled healer, it would have been most unlikely that they would not have found a way to help her!**

**I had great fun writing this and hope you enjoyed the reading as much!**

**It is always something special to hit the 'Complete' button in the Properties box.**

**Thanks to all of you who have followed, favourited, read and reviewed and given me ideas along the line!**

**Now that the story is finished I would love to hear how you felt about the ending!**

**Reviews and comments are encouraged and greatly appreciated!**


End file.
